


Daydreams // Lumity Oneshots

by neozxn



Category: Amiluz - Fandom, Lumity - Fandom, TOH - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amiluz, Amity Blight - Freeform, F/F, Lumity, Luz - Freeform, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Luz x Amity, The Owl House - Freeform, amity, toh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozxn/pseuds/neozxn
Summary: A book of short Lumity stories that come into my head.⚠️ SLOW UPDATES RIGHT NOW ⚠️Originally posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Lumity - Relationship, amiluz - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Lumity story and I hope you like it, all criticism will be helpful and I would greatly appreciated it :). ~ neo  
~~~  
Plot: Amity decides to hold a slumber party with Luz, Willow and Gus.  
~~~

Amity POV:

I was just finishing getting out of the shower and putting on my purple pajamas for the slumber party I was supposed to have later today. I was excited, but I couldn't help but also feel nervous. 

Luz was going to be there and lately I've been getting really sick around her. Like, when she touches me even the slightest bit, I get an electric shock through out my body and I start getting hot and red like crazy.

MAYBE I'M ALLERGIC TO HER.

no. never mind. that's stupid.

I was just finishing brushing my hair out and drying it a bit when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly ran down the stairs in my rainbow socks to open the door. When I checked through the peep-hole to see who it was, Willow's face showed up. I took a sigh of relief (but also disappointment) and opened the door.

I greeted Willow and led her to my room. Things were still kind of awkward between us so we didn't talk all much before I heard the other knock. I told Willow I would be right back and went to go open the door again. This time it was Gus. I let out another sigh and opened the door and greeted him too.

Once Gus and Willow were settled in my room it was already 9:30 PM. We were making conversation about classes and school, getting a little more comfortable around each other. I started wondering where Luz was. She hadn't texted me anything saying she was on her way or leaving her house.

That's when my mind was going all over the place. WHAT IF SHE GOT LOST IN THE WOODS BY MY HOUSE?! WHAT IF SHE'S HURT AND NO ONE IS THERE TO HELP HER?!

Just then as if on cue, the door was knock on again. I felt my face redden because I knew it was definitely Luz this time. I told Gus and Willow to stay while I open the door. I quickly made my way downstairs, almost falling. I made sure it was Luz by checking through the peep-hole again. It was definitely her.

I took a deep breath before opening the door and the then told myself to just act cool. As soon as I opened the door to let her in my brain went to mush. "Hey Amity, thanks for inviting me over" She said with a smile. She was so cute, I didn't know how to speak for a moment.

"Y-Yeah no problem Luz" I said while stepping aside to let her in. She stepped inside the manor and her eyes were so full of amazement and wonder. I couldn't help but just stare. Once she looked back at me I looked away quickly and told her to follow me. I walked her to my room where she greeted Gus and Willow. She got settled into my room and we were all currently sitting in a circle in the center of the room.

We were talking about Gus' illusions, but I wasn't listening to anything they were saying. All I could do was look at her. She was just so perfect and so cute, and then the sensation started happening again. That heart ache. I guess I might of gotten red because Luz said "Amity are you ok, you look like you're burning up" she said crawling towards me and putting a hand on my forehead. My eyes widened and I scooted backwards saying I was fine. "Are you sure, we could go home if you aren't feeling well" Willow suggested. "No really I'm fine let's just keep having a good time" I said in a cheerful voice.

It was about 11pm at this point and we just finished laughing and wheezing to the funniest joke that Luz told us. We all looked a little tired so we just decided to sit on my large couch sized bean bag and watch a movie. We picked a human movie Luz called Moana.

Luz was sitting very close to me, we were basically shoulder to shoulder. This made it VERY hard to concentrate on the movie, occasionally I would glance over at her and see her eyes shining as she was so interested in the movie. I couldn't help but blush every time I glanced at her.

We were about half-way into the movie when I felt a light-weight on my shoulder. I looked over to see Luz sound asleep on my should softly snoring. I tensed up for a second and I could tell I was as red as a tomato. Luckily it was dark in my room so Gus and Willow couldn't see it. I eventually softened up so that way Luz wouldn't be uncomfortable.

I eventually felt my eyes getting heavy and I struggled to keep them open. I looked over at Willow and Gus and I saw Gus sleeping with drool coming out of his mouth. Willow was still awake but I could tell she was tired to. Suddenly, a wave of darkness hit me and I fell asleep with my head on top of Luz's.

~~~

Morning Time

Amity POV:

I woke up with the sun flashing in my eyes. I was in a navy blue fuzzy blanket, but it felt heavier than usual. When I adjusted to the morning sun I could see Luz laying with her head resting under my chin. She had her arms around my back and i could feel her tighten her grip when I tensed up. I didn't know what to do so I just laid there flustered.

I was the first one to wake up and I could tell it was early, maybe around 6-7am so I put my hand on Luz's back and stroked her hair until I feel asleep again. I woke up to stirring and I opened my eyes. Luz was starring at me as red as a tomato. She sat up to where she was sitting on my lap. "OH MY GOD AMITY I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN I JUST GET CUDDLY WHEN I SLEEP AND I'M SO SO SORRY" she said in a loud whisper so she didn't wake up Willow and Gus.

Luz was covering her face, trying to hide the blush. "No, Luz it's fine really" I said trying to calm her down. But secretly my heart was doing backflips. "Are you sure our friendship isn't ruined" she said in the most sheepish and cutest voice. "Yes I'm sure" I said smiling at her.

"Oh alright then" she said laying back down on top of me. I wasn't expecting this so I just tensed up and didn't know what to do. I eventually did the same thing I did last time and stroked her hair. I could tell we both drifting off the sleep AGAIN. But I didn't mind because this moment was perfect.

~~~

WOW 1195 WORDS. NOT AS SHORT AS I WANTED IT TO BE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. CRITICISM IS WELCOMED AND SORRY FOR ANY INCORRECT GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES ~ neo


	2. The Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of rushed so sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed it <3 ~ neo
> 
> Plot: Luz helps Amity go to the healer's office and comforts her there.

Amity POV:

Yes, my leg was in EXCRUCIATING pain, but all I could think about was Luz. She was carrying me to the Healer's Office of the school, and she surprisingly very strong. She was carrying me all the way across the field, across the front of the school, up the stairs, AND all the way to the back of the school. I thought she had weak little nerd arms but, I guess I was wrong.

I was holding her with my arms around her neck. I didn't have to do that, but this was the perfect chance to hold her tightly. I guess she noticed I was tightening my grip because she said "It's ok Amity, I won't let you fall" in the cutest and sweetest voice ever. I tried to cover my red face with her shoulder but I could tell it was all over my face.

I guess she must have gotten tired so she moved me to where she was carrying me like a child. She put her arm under me so I wouldn't fall over or slip. I stayed with my arms tightly around her neck as I lay my head on her shoulder. I wasn't thinking about the pain in my leg right now, all I could think about was how perfect this moment was.

I guess we go there faster then I thought we were because I could feel Luz putting me down on some sort of stretcher. I didn't want to let go yet so I stayed with my arms around her for a while until she said "Amity, you can let go now" she said with a smile as I unwrapped my arms from her. I was sad that moment had to end, it was the most amazing moment in my life, and I'm not overexaggerating.

Then all I could feel was the cold air of the non-decorated, grey office. I never liked going here, it creeped me out. I shivered a bit and was waiting on the Healer's to come and assist me. Just then I felt a warmth on my hand. I looked over to see Luz's hand on top of mine. My eyes widened and I faced the other way to hide my cherry-red face. "Docter's can be a little scary Amity, but don't worry I'll be here for you," She said reassuringly which only caused me to go redder to the point I thought I was going to explode.

I was expecting her to pull her hand away, but she still kept it on mine. Trust me, I'm not complaining, it took the pain away from my leg. The head healing nurse walked into the room and that's when I thought Luz would let go, but she didn't, she still kept her hand on mine. " so what is wrong today Mrs. Blight" the nurse said putting gloves on. "I hurt my leg playing Grudgby, I think it's broken" I responded. "Well then how did you get all the way over here," she asked with a chuckled. My face reddened again as I said "Luz carried me here.

"Well she must be strong to carry you from all the Grudgby field," she said. "Yeah, I guess she is," I said looking at Luz. She smiled at me and rubbed my hand with her thumb. I didn't know how to react so I just faced the nurse again. "Well I could heal it fully, but it could take a while, maybe about 1 hour" she explained. "It's fine I have nowhere to be," I told her. That's when Luz stood up.

"Sorry Amity, I have to go back to The Owl House to do chores," She said with a tone of annoyance and sadness. "Oh that's fine Luz, I'll see you later then" I said disconnecting our hands. "Alright bye Amity, feel better!" She told me. But she did something that made my brain go haywire. She kissed my forehead and then left out of the office. I felt like I was gonna explode, but I kept my cool because the nurse was still in the room. A smile crept on my face. "Bye Luz," I said more dreamily than I want to. That was DEFINITELY the most amazing moment in my life.

~~~

Luz POV: 

WHAT DID I JUST DO THAT FOR. OH MY GOD. I'M SO STUPID. OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER. LUZ YOU DUMMY. SHE PROBABLY THINKS YOU'RE WEIRD. JFNJENFJRVJERJVBJEV. DID I ENJOY THAT? WAIT. NO WAY SHE LIKES ME. SHE THE PERFECT STRAIGHT A STUDENT. I'M JUST A HUMAN. OK JUST STAY COOL AND GO HOME. NWJDNJWFNJEVJENVJNVJ.


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: It's me again :p, this chapter is going to have a little more spicy fluff in it, but nothing too crazy. It also may have some talk about many +13 topics so if you're not interested in reading this, you don't have to <3 ~ neo
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Amity and Luz hang out in Blight Manor (they are both 15 in this story)

3rd Person POV:

Luz and Amity were sitting on the foot of Amity's bed, reading the Azura books for the 1st time together. This was their first Azura Book Club meeting. They were doing the voices for each of the characters. Luz being Azura (of course) and Amity being her rival (turned friend) Hecate. They were at a paragraph where Azura and Hecate were trying to figure out a plan to defeat the king of dragons.

"Hecate we need to focus, if we don't stop the king of dragons now, he's gonna take over THE WORLD" Luz reenacted dramatically. "I know this Azura" Amity responded putting her arm around Luz like intended. "But we need a breakkk...it's been so long since we actually settle down, ya' know" Amity read in a snarky tone as she thought Hecate would.

"You know," Luz said breaking out of character and facing Amity, "Azura and Hecate would actually be pretty cute together, don't cha' think," Luz said excited and smiling at her. Amity hated that smile. Every time Luz would do it she would always get a weird feeling in her stomach. She told Ed and Em this and they teased her about it ever since, saying she's 'in love with the human'. She didn't listen to them, there was no way she was in love with Luz.

"Yeah maybe, but don't you think it's a little toxic" I responded with the feeling in my stomach. "I mean it was, but now they realized that their friendship would never be broken, even when they were enemies, they cared for each other" Luz said showing Amity an illustration of Azura and Hecate as friends(A/N catradora vibes 😘). "Yeah, maybe they are good for each other" the green-haired girl responded with a smile. Luz put the book back down and began reading again.

There was a reason Luz and Amity wanted to meet on this particular day. This was the day after the 5th Azura book was released. Amity and Luz were so excited to read it, and they wanted to see each other reactions together. They were towards the end of the 5th book, and so far it was the most action-filled one in the series. Currently, Hecate and Azura were in the heat of battle against the Dragon King. Hecate was injured and Azura was holding her in her arms. Amity currently had her head on Luz's lap, which made her heart feel like it was gonna flutter away.

"Please Hecate don't leave me, I need you, you make me stronger" Luz was saying with her hands on amity's face, starring in her eyes. Amity's heart was beating 100 mph at this point and she could help her face going red. She hid it as well as she could by looking at the book to read her next line. "Azura, you don't need me to make you stronger, it'll be fine I promise" Amity reacted while putting her hand on Luz's face.

Luz suddenly had a feeling she had never felt before. A feeling that drew her to Amity. Of course, she had like girls in the past, but Amity was different. Luz's stomach was currently feeling queazy and she was short of breath. She faced the book again and her eyes widened at the next line. 

'Azura brought Hecate closer to her and she hugged her tightly. Hecate could help but feel compelled to Azura, she separated from the hug and softly kissed her. It was a sweet and passionate kiss'

Luz immediately felt sick, her stomach was so queazy and her heart was pumping out of her chest. "Hey, Luz what's wrong," Amity asked worriedly. She turned her head to read the next sentence and her face turned hot. "Luz we don't have too, we can skip it" Amity suggested, secretly hoping she said no. "N-No Amity it's fine, we're best f-friends right," Luz said not wanting to weird her out.

Amity didn't know what to say. This was it. The moment she has been waiting for. It was finally happening. She was waiting to see who was going to make the first move. Luz had still been feeling lightheaded by she eventually crawled her way up to Amity, put her hand on Amity's soft cheek, and kissed her. Amity was caught off-guard at first. This was her first kiss with a girl. Nevermind that, IT WAS HER FIRST KISS EVER. Amity deepened into the kiss and put her arms around Luz's neck.

Luz couldn't believe this was actually happening, she loved it, she loved her. Luz sat Amity up to where she was sitting on her lap. They never disconnected their lips. Amity felt a sensation she had never felt before. Maybe the twins were right, she did love Luz. Luz was in the heat of the moment and pushed Amity down, disconnecting their lips. Luz stared at Amity with her eyes full of love. She started laughing with Amity soon following along, they both sat upright and faced each other once they stopped laughing they just stared at each other dreamily, connect their hands.

They kissed each other again but this time it was just sweet and loving. Just then the door burst open to reveal Ed and Em. " Hey mitten's, just came to check up on you an-" Edric said as Luz and Amity spread apart faster than the speed of light, which cause Luz to fall onto the floor of the room. "Are we interrupting something?" Emira asked raising an eyebrow. Both Luz and Amity were as red as tomatoes.

"CAN YOU GUYS GET OUT PLEASE" Amity spat out to her siblings. Trying to hide her reddened face by covering it. She peeked from her hands to see what Luz was doing. Luz was just starring at them back and forth like the dimwit she is. "Alright we'll go, but make sure mom and dad don't see you," Edric said winking, Amity threw a pillow at him but he closed the door just in time. Luz stood up and looked back up at Amity.

"Are you ok?" Amity asked her, brushing the hair out of Luz's face. "Yeah I am, I should probably get going" she explained brushing herself off. "oh...ok then," Amity said disappointedly "I'll walk you out then". Luz grabbed her school bag and she and Amity walked down the stairs and to the front door. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow," Amity said as Luz walked out of the door. Luz faced back towards Amity and gave her another short and sweet kiss. "See ya later beautiful," Luz said smiling at her, then she walked off to the path in the woods. Amity's cheeks and ears were on fire. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She definitely wasn't.

~~~

Ed & Em POV:

"OUR MITTENS GROW UP SO FAST" Edric said while hugging Emira, sniffling. "I KNOW EDRIC, I KNOW," Emira said sobbing hugging Edric back.


	4. My Worst Grudgby Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Luz starts playing Grudgby with Amity.

Amity POV:

It was the first game of the season and I promised myself that I wouldn't get distracted. Luz realized she loved the game after she played with Boscha. Even though I tried to get her not to, she's too stubborn to listen. But, it is one of the things I "like" about her. I thought I could keep her safe if I joined the team, but to be honest, I joined because I just wanted to spend more time with Luz.

Luz was definitely my first big crush, let alone girl crush. I did like a boy back in the baby class, but he didn't make me feel the way Luz did. It's like every time she's around me, I feel like my stomach is doing backflips. I kinda liked that feeling, but it was also heartbreaking. How do I even know if she likes girls or not. She would probably think I'm weird if I told her and stop being friend. I REALLY don't want that to happen, so i'll just live with the feeling.

I put my hair up in my regular half up-half down hairstyle and put my old grudgby team captain jacket. I managed to regain my position as the captain, which made Boscha even madder at me than before. It was pretty amusing to see the look on her face when Coach gave me the jacket instead of Boscha. We weren't wearing the padded armor like we did in the match with Boscha, we never do that in games.

I stepped out on the field and heard the applause from the fans. I liked the attention from the audience, it made me feel important. I was waving back to the stands when my back hit against something. I turned around and as soon as I laid eyes on her, my heart did a cartwheel. "Hey Amity" Luz said smiling at me and waving. Even her saying my name made me panic.

"uh..oh h-hi" I studdered out like an idiot. 'DAMN IT AMITY KEEP FOCUS' i thought ot myself. I had to make a good first impression this game, it was my first game ever since the incident. I guess Luz could tell I was worried. "Hey it's alright, we can do this together remember" Luz stated putting her hand up for a high-five. I gave her the high-five and she went off to her position. I sat there probably looking like an idiot in front of everybody for about 5 seconds.

I finally went back to reality and went to the middle of the field where the opposite teams captain was standing. We shook hands and got ready to take the ball. The referee threw the ball in the air and I wasn't hesitant to grab it first. I passed it to Boscha who used an ice spell to score the first goal. We all cheered but there was still 35 minutes to go in the game. We have to other team the ball and we eventually got it back to score another point.

Luz came up to me to give me a fist-bump. I learned what that was a couple of days ago so I gave it back to her and we returned to our positions. The opposite team scored the next point but we brought it back with another that Luz scored. It was cute to see her excited about scoring her first goal. I patted her on the back and congratulated her. "THANKS AMITY!" She replied back excitedly. I blushed a tiny bit but when off back to my position.

Things all went downhill from here...

I made about 3 goals until I started getting distracted. Luz. She was just...THERE. I mean she was wearing a purple and blue jersey with her last name on it and the number 5 on back. She also had regular black sports shorts on that reached her mid thigh, above-ankle black socks, and blue cleats that matched the jersey.  
Her shirt was half-way tucked into her shorts. She also had a determined look on her face, one that could easily make me melt if I starred at it to long.

She was also very sweaty and breathing heavily which just, I don't even know how to explain. It made me feel like I could blank out any second now. I snapped back to the field by the sound of the whistle. The other team tackled me to the ground and stole the ball from me. It was an illegal play so the referee blew the whistle again. Luz gave me her hand to help me up. I grasped it and stood up back on the grassy field. "Are you ok" she asked worriedly.

"y-yeah I'm fine" I finally spoke out. GOSH DARNIT AMITY STOP BEING SUCH A LOSER. "Alright then, let's finish this game" she said, giving that determined look again. She jogged away and so did I. My hand still felt tingly from Luz picking me up. I ignored it and tried to focus on the game. That failed miserably.

I couldn't focus on anything else but Luz. She was just so...amazing. The way she gets back up every time she's knocked down, and the way she just keeps pushing through everything. I wasn't on my best though. I let about 4 goals go passed me. This definitely had to be my worst grudgby game yet. The score was 10-8 and the other team was winning. There was only 3 minutes on the board and the other team had the ball. Pretty much impossible to win at this point. Even though all you have to do is catch the magic beetle at the end, (A/N I forgot the bug's name if some can remind me that would be great) it was still hard to know that I was basically distracted the whole game.

The game finally finished and the team won by getting the beetle before us. I walked into the locker room in defeat and put my Team Captain jacket back in my locker. I knew I had let my team down, all because of a stupid crush. I put on my casual outfit in the dressing room and walked out with my duffle bag. As soon as I was walking out I heard someone call out my name.

I turned back and saw Luz walking towards me. I waited for her at the door and we walked out together. "So you didn't seem that focused the whole game, are you ok?" She asked in the same worried tone she did before. She was always worried about me. It made me feel sad but relieved at the same time. "Yeah I'm fine, I guess I just wasn't in my best mindset" I responded looking down at my shoes. Then, I felt a warm feeling in my hand. I looked over to see Luz's hand in mine. I panicked internally and blushed so hard that my face looked like a cherry. 

"Well I'm here if you need to take something of your mind" she asked in a sweet tone smiling at me. I turned my head around the other way and then felt the warm feeling leave my hand. I looked back over and saw Luz looking disappointed and sad. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I grabbed her hand again and squeezed it tightly. I looked up at her and could see her frown turn into a goofy smile. I chuckled a bit and faced forward back into the directions our houses. We held hands the whole way there.


	5. Dummies In Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Luz and Amity get detention and hang out with the trouble makers.

Amity POV:

Luz and I were walking to our next class together, which was Abominations. She was telling me about how she learned to summon an illusion of a cat. I wasn't paying attention though, I was to busy starring at her like an idiot. That was until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked back to see Principle Bump looking down at me with a cold-hearted stare. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. "Mrs. Blight, do you know anything about this" he said holding up a pink-colored paper towards my face. 

I squinted my eyes to read the words written in red ink, which made it even more difficult to read. Once I finally focused my vision on the words I read 'I hate you with every single part of my body Boscha, I hope you break every bone in your body - A.B'. That's when I heard the fake cries of Boscha from behind Principle Bump. I gave her a death stare and she smiling while still fake crying. "I didn't write this sir" I said looking him in the eyes. "Well then who did, it has your signature at the bottom doesn't it." He said pointing to my special signature at the bottom of the page, it was poorly forged.

"You must be blind then, because this is clearly forged" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over my shoulder to see Luz grabbing the paper from Bump's hand. "That's nowhere close to Amity's signature" she said sounding appalled, like she heard the offensive thing in the world. She was defending me. I blushed at her words and looked back at Bump. He look really REALLY mad. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A DUMMY, HUMAN" he said in a very bold tone, I've never heard him talk this way before.

"BOTH OF YOU DETENTION ROOM, RIGHT NOW" he stated sternly, pointing toward the direction of the room. I put my head down in defeat and walked towards the back of the school. I looked over at Luz and she seemed excited for some reason. I was super confused. How could she be so happy about getting detention. I opened the door and walked in, and as soon as I did my uniform turned into a dark grey. I walked towards a seat and slumped in it. Luz day next to me and moved my books over to the end of table, giving me a small and soft smile. I returned the smile back and put my head back down on the desk.

No one was in the room except for the teacher that didn't even hear us walk in. Suddenly, I heard a noise, almost like a door opening. I looked over at the classroom door but it was shut closed. Then I saw it. The small opening in the chalkboard. I put my head up in amazement and starred at it. 3 students popped out of the door and looked over at Luz and I. "LUZ" they all said running over to her and hugging her. I just sort of starred over awkwardly waiting for them to notice me. 

"So, what's little miss perfect doing here" the brown-haired witch asked. (A/N Yes, a reference) "She got framed for sending a hate letter" Luz replied, taking the note from her pocket and giving it to them. "Huh, someone must really hate you then" she said looking back at me. I just nodded awkwardly. "Well I'm Viney, and this is Jerbo and Barcus" she explained pointing over at the boys. I waved over to them and said hi softly. Being the popular person I am, I still get shy meeting new people.

Luz seemed to already be friends with these people. It was kind of relieving knowing that I don't have to be here alone. "So. What's that over there" I asked, pointing to the magical door in the chalkboard. Viney looked over at Luz, almost like a look of asurement. Luz gave a simple nod and a warm smile to her. I didn't like that. IT'S NOT LIKE I'M JEALOUS OR ANYTHING.

"Come on Amity, let me show you" Luz said grabbing my hand. I blushed and squeezed her hand back. She pulled me toward the door and walked in. "Come on, It's so cool in here" Luz said reaching out for my hand again. I accepted and climbed in. Luz lead me toward the end of the hallways, still holding my hand. Once we got to the end, I felt my jaw drop in amazement. "Wow" I let out. "I KNOW RIGHT, COME ON" Luz said running toward a red wood door with a brass handle. "This is my favorite room" Luz told me. Viney and the others followed behind.

I kept looking back at Viney and she was giving me smirks and the 'I know you like her look'. I blushed and looked back at Luz's and I's hands that were still connected, I smiled. Luz opened the door and we walked into a room full of beautiful flowers. I let out a gasp and then I felt the tingly sensation from my hand leave. I looked over to see Luz's hand disconnected from mine and slightly frowned. "I'm gonna go try to find Willow really quick, I'll be right back I promise" she said before running off. I let out a sigh and continued walking through the pretty flowers on the wall.

I felt something nudge my shoulder and saw Viney and the others. She giving me that same exact smirk she did earlier. I looked back at the flowers on the wall and pretended to ignore her. "So, you like her huh" Viney said in a smug tone. I stiffed up for a second and stood looking at my shoes. I was blushing deeply right now. "It's pretty obvious you know?" Spoke Jerbo. I quivered a little bit but just keeper walking. "You should tell her" Viney spike after 2 minutes of silence. I looked up at her. "No, why would I do that" I asked, not wanting to say to much. "Because your feeling are gonna come out sooner or later" She said looking back at me. "Trust me, keeping feelings bottled up isn't ok, it's basically like shaking a soda can and wait for it to explode" she said, re-enacting an explosion with her hands.

I looked back down at the ground and thought for a second. She was right. It's been so hard keeping my feelings from Luz all these months. It was so bad to the point where I would cry myself to sleep because I thought she would never like me back. It was a heartbreaking feeling. I had to confess soon or else the feeling might be too hard to deal with. That'S when I decided to just do it, stop being scared and just confess to Luz. "Thank you Viney" I said hugging her before running off to find Luz. "GOODLUCK" They shouted back. 

I was wandering around the garden for about 3 minutes until I saw Luz. She was starring at the pink roses in awe. She looked really cute. I walked up to her and stood next to her. I had to wait for the perfect moment. "Oh, Hey Amity, sorry I got a little distracted" she said rubbing her neck and giving me a small smile. I shook of the blush on my cheeks and waited for the right moment. "The bell is probably gonna ring soon we should really get goi-" She said before getting cut off.

I couldn't believe what I was doing right now. I was kissing Luz. I WAS KISSING LUZ. I felt her tense up a bit, but then she sunk into the kiss as well. She put her hands on my cheeks, deepening the kiss. We pulled apart both just starring at each other like idiots. "Wow" Luz said while catching her breath. "Yeah...wow" is all I could say. "We should...we should probably get going now" Luz said pointing towards the door. "Oh yeah, yeah definitely" I said rambling a bit. 

Luz laced our hands together and we walked into the detention classroom again. The teacher was still passed out on his chair, snoring loudly. With a magizine on his face. Viney and the others were still going through doors and learning different kinds of magic. For the rest of the day, Luz and I worked on our homework and studies. We kept our hands interlocked under the desks the whole time. I couldn't ask for a better place to be than in this very moment.


	6. Her Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW ⚠️: there is homophobia and child abuse in this one-shot and if that makes you uncomfortable I highly recommend not to read this story. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Amity's parents find out about Luz's and Amity's secret relationship.

Amity POV:

My eyes were red and puffy. My cheeks were stained with tears. I held my knees to my chest and laid my head down. I replayed the moment over and over again in my head. It was so cruel and scary. I didn't know what to think at the moment, I just knew I needed to get out of this house somehow. I didn't want to be here, it felt like everyone was against me. I could hear Edric and Emira arguing with my parents, trying to defend me. It was a nice gesture but it wasn't going to help.

My parents got a hold of my diary. I don't know how, since I keep it hidden in the secret compartment in my room no one should know about. I always write about Luz of course. About our secret dates we go on or just about our time together at school. I guess my parents thought this didn't live up to the 'Family Name'. 

They found out I was lesbian, that I was dating a girl, and that she was a HUMAN. This definitely didn't sit right with them at all. They yelled at me and told me it was a phase, that I was just confused. Trust me this isn't a phase at all, I finally figured out who I am. My mom was supportive, at least a little more than dad. My mom didn't mind the fact I was lesbian, she just didn't like Luz at all. My dad on the other hand wasn't supportive in anyway at all. 

He slapped me. Right across my face. It hurt like hell. 

It hurt so bad, to the point where I felt like my whole jaw was broken. I couldn't speak at all, it hurt to speak. The bruise was clearly visible. It hurt just looking at it.

Just then I heard a knock on my door and saw the doorknob jiggle. I backed up a bit in shock but got the courage to walk up to it. "Who's there" I asked in a small tone, my jaw still hurting. "It us" I heard Edric say from the other side "they're in their room, it's fine you can open it" Emira said in a soothing tone. I opened the door and put my head down. They walked in and gave me a hug. I needed it right now. "Hey it's ok, you're ok" Edric said, soothing my hair with his hand. I hugged them tightly and cried.

"We can help you get out if you want" Emira suggested. I nodded my head, still sobbing. "Ok just get a change of clothes and we'll sneak past mom and dad ok, don't worry, we'll cover for you mittens" Emira explained, kissing the top of my head and heading out of my room. I was still in my school uniform, so I grabbed a change of pijamas and clothes for the morning. I really hope Luz was awake so I didn't have to bother her sleeping. "You ready to go, Amity" Edric asked from outside my door. I nodded and sniffled.

He led me to the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible. We got out the door and I saw Emira already outside. "Remember mittens, we love you for who you are and they should too. They don't see the amazing girl you are" They said hugging me before I walked off. I was on the path that connected Blight Manor to the rest of the Boiling Isles. I walked through the woods, with only the moonlight lighting my way. I finally reached the door of the owl house and knocked twice, hoping Luz would answer. After about 10 seconds, the door opened.

I saw Luz standing there with matching purple pijamas with stars on them. Her hair was messy and she was rubbing her eyes. I woke her up. She instantly turned worried when she saw my face and how I looked. "Oh my god, Amity what happened" she said pulling me into the house and closing the door. "C-can we go to your room?" I asked quietly, trying not to wake up Eda and King. "Yeah sure, come on" she said, taking my hand and leading me to her room.

We sat down on her bed and she put her hand on my bruised cheek. It made the pain go away. "What happened" she asked worriedly and lovingly. I couldn't keep it in anymore, I just started sobbing uncontrollably. Luz pulled me into a hug and she held me. I cried into her shoulder and held onto her tightly. She rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back, and telling me that I was safe here. Her voice calmed me down and I eventually stopped crying. I lifted my head up to look at her and she looked back at me worried. Her shirt was drenched in my tears.

"M-my parents" I said still sniffing. "They f-found out about u-us" I explained, stuttering over my words. "Did they hurt you" she asked soothingly. I just nodded my head and put my head down. Luz then lifted my head and placed a soft and loving kiss on my lips. "Hey you're safe now, I won't let anything happen to you" she said, smiling softly at me. "Do you wanna change so you can sleep here tonight" she asked. I nodded and she got up and walked out. I changed quickly into my red hexside shirt and some regular black shorts. I told Luz she could come back in and we just sat on her bed again.

I pulled her back into a hug and laid my head into the crevasse of her neck. "I love you Luz" I said, sounding muffled. She hugged me back. "I love you too Amity" she responded. That was our first time saying the 'L word' since we started dating about 3 months ago. We just sat there in each other's embrace, comfortable in the position we were in. Eventually, a wave of darkness hit me and I fell asleep peacefully. It was the first time I got really good sleep in a while. I smiled and continued sleeping away.

~~~

I woke up to movement under me. I gripped tighter around the thing I was sleeping on, then I remembered. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw Luz looking down at me, she was running her fingers through my messy hair. "Good morning" she said kissing the top of my head. I yawned and said good morning back, laying my head back down on her shoulder. Luz turned on her TV with the remote that was right next to us. We sat there for about an hour, just enjoying each others company. 

I then looked at my phone and saw it was 11:10 AM. My eyes widened and I sat up to where I was sitting on Luz lap. "Luz I have to go back home" I said. She pulled me back down. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to y'know, you can stay here for as long as you like" she said hugging me tightly. I just sat up again and kissed her. "Thanks, but I think it's best if I go" I grabbed the other change of clothes I brought and walked into the bathroom. I changed again and walked back into the room. 

Luz was getting up from the bed and stretching. "Here I'll walk you out" she insisted, taking my hand again. We walked downstairs and she led me out the door. "Thanks again Luz for letting me stay, I know I just can unannounced" I said kind of ashamed. "No Amity it's fine, you're welcomed here anytime remember" she said, smiling. I kissed on her lips, it was short and sweet. "Bye, I love you" I said walking of into the direction of my house. "Love you too" I heard Luz say, shutting the door.

And just like that, I headed towards Blight Manor. Facing my parents once again.


	7. Accidental Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a great day/night :) <3 ~ neo  
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Luz finds out about Amity's crush on her

Luz POV:

"UGGHHHHH" I let out as I flopped onto my bed. I put my hands over my face in frustration. How was I supposed to confess to AMITY BLIGHT? She was the top of her class and she was just perfect in every way. I don't even know if she likes girls or not. We were good friends and don't want to jeopardise that. What if she rejected me? Or even worse, what if she stops being my friend?! I really don't want that happen.

I sat back up and slouched over. "But what if she says yes" I said quietly to myself. I got back up and went back to my desk. I wrote down every possible thing that didn't sound awkward. 'Hey Amity. I need to tell you something' nah to basic. 'AMITY I LOVE YOU' to dramatic. AHHHH THIS WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY. I spun around in my chair and brought my knees to my chest. I was never good at this type of thing.

There was a guy I liked back in 6th grade, and I would always act so awkward around him. He eventually got weirded out and told me to leave him alone. What if Amity does the same thing. I brought my knees closer to my chest and contemplated that thought in my head, I found myself tearing up a bit. I put my hood over my head, so that my cat ears were standing up. I twiddled with my fingers a bit, to comfort me.

Just then, Hooty bursted through. "OH LUUUZZZZZ, YOU HAVE COMPANYYY" Hooty said with his unique voice. He moved his slinky body around and I just pushed his face away playfully. "Thanks, Hooty" I said. I took off my hood and wiped my eyes and cheeks. I fixed my hair and headed downstairs. Nobody was supposed to come over at this time so I wondered who it could be.

As soon as I opened the door, a green-haired witch appeared in front of me. My brain stopped working and my ears turned hot. "Amity, what are you doing here, hehe" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "To work on our school project..." she said, pointing at the books in her hand. "OH THE PROJECT, I COMPLETELY FORGOT" I said facepalming myself. "Well come in, we'll get started right away" I stepped aside so that she could walk in.

Amity always looked so amazed when she walked into the Owl House. It was hard not to admire her look of curiosity and amazement. It was one of the many things I liked about her. She shook her head and looked back at me. "So, where are we going to study" she asked me. I jumped a bit at her words and came out of my trance. "Well, we can go to my room, it's probably the only place we're gonna get privacy" I explained, trying to not sound as creepy as possible. "Yeah that's fine, we'll just go study there" Amity spoke out. 

"Follow me" I told her. I reached out my hand and she took it. WHY DID I DO THAT. I DIDN'T HAVE TOO. I walked us to my room, holding hands. My face was a tomato, but I tried to keep my cool. I opened the door to my room, it was kind of a mess, but not as much as it was before. "You can set the books over there on the desk," I said. Then I remember, the desk, THE PAPERS. I rushed over to the desk and picked up the pink pieces of paper and threw them into the trash, faster than anything I have ever done anything before. I played it off like it was nothing.

"You can sit on the chair, I'll get a seat" I said. She sat down and I grabbed the beanbag I had in my room. I wasn't able to see the desk, but I could listen to Amity easily. "Ok so for the project, we have to make our abominations look like-...." She explained to me. Unfortunately, that's all I heard before I started daydreaming. I hated doing assignments or group projects, mostly because I never had any friends to do them with. I was excited to do this one though, because I finally have a friend to do it with.

I guess I was daydreaming for awhile because when I regained my focus, Amity was reading something I didn't understand. "Wait Amity can you read that again, I zoned out a bit" I said embarrassed. "Oh yeah sure" She replied. "You have to make your abominations look like Emperor Belos, this project will make up most of your grade for the semester, so make sure to give it 100%" Amity read out loud. 

My body immediately quivered at the mention of that name. I hated Belos with a passion. HE ALMOST TURNED EDA INTO STONE. "Ew" I said quietly. "I know, I hate it too" Amity agreed with me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and held my breath. I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot. "Oh...sorry" Amity said, taking her hand back. I felt bad now, I think i made her feel unwelcomed. "Nono, y-you're fine" I studdered out. We just sat there in awkward silence for the next 20 seconds, avoiding eye-contact with eachother. "Anyways," i finally spoke out "what's next". "That's basically it, if the impression is accruate, you get an A+" she replied.

"That seems to easily, are you sure there isn't anything else" I said, standing up and looking at the papers from behind Amity, I put my hand on her shoulder without realizing. She jumped a little out of her seat at the sudden gesture. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I said backing away from the chair a bit. "It's fine" she said quickly turning back to the papers, like she was embarrassed. She flipped through the pages fast, and it looked there was doodle and drawings on them. I wasn't surprised, I knew Amity liked to draw a lot. 

But what really caught me of gaurd is when I saw a glance of a drawing of a heart. It looked like it had words in it. She definitely liked someone, and I was sure of that. My face fell a little, but i pretended to be unphased by it. I knew out of everyone in Hexside, she wouldn't have a crush on me, the human. "Nope, nothing else" Amity said like she was in a rush she then slammed her hand on the papers embarrassedly. She slammed her hand on the paper a little to hard and they all fell on the floor. This was my chance to see who it was, but at the same time, I didn't want to invade her privacy.

My curiosity took over and I just wanted to see how it was. I picked up the papers, looking at Amity's drawing of characters from the Azura novels. They were cute and I loved her art style, but I wanted to see the heart drawing. I looked over at Amity and she was bright red, it was adorable. She had picked up most of the papers, so she probably had the heart drawing. "Here you go" I said, handing her the papers that I had picked up. I was kind of disappointed I didn't get to see the initials, but it's best for Amity to keep her privacy. Amity was counting the papers, she looked back at me. "There's one missing," she said.

"We'll find it, don't wory" I said as comforting as I can, I know Amity is a very private person and keeps thing to herself all the time. I think she was embarrassed of all her drawings, which she shouldn't be. I looked around under my bed, under the chair, and under the desk. I kinda gave up on finding it, but then I saw a white sheet right under the beanbag I was sitting on. It was the paper, I pulled it out and with luck, it had the heart. I glanced, I was to scared to look at it. I finally got the courage to open my eyes.

I saw the heart definitely had writing in it. I looked down and my eyes widend. 'A+L' the heart read. I'm pretty sure there was no other person that Amity knew, besides me, whose name started with an L. Right when I was about to hand Amity the paper, she quickly grabbed it from my hand. She was cherry red and was holding her breath. I was just looking at her, my face still in shock. She avoided eye-contact with me, and she looked down at her shoes. "Did you see anything..." she spoke out.

I didn't know if lying or telling the truth would be better. Instead I just stayed silent and looked at her. I gulped and din't say a word. "Uh, I'll just...show myself out" She said grabbing the books on the desk and heading towards the door. I didn't want her to leave, but I couldn't move or talk. Almost like I was paralyzed. Amity opened the door and rushed down the stairs. I finally got the courage to stand up and go after her.

I ran down the stairs and tripped a bit, she was already out the front door and onto the path that led to Blight Manor. She was walking really slow and sulking. "AMITY WAIT UP" I yelled out, running up to her. She only started walking faster. "NO AMITY WAIT" I screamed out again. This time, she stopped but she didn't face towards me. I caught up to her and went around so I could see her face.

Her head was down and I could tell she had cried a few tears. "I know you probably think I'm weird" she said in a small tone I have never heard her speak before. "And I totally get it if you don't want to be my friend anymore" she said sorrowful. My heart broke at those words. I forgot how to talk for a few seconds, and I didn't know what to do. So I did the first thing I thought of.

I lifted her head and I kissed her.

It was just one soft kiss, it didn't last very long. We were both blushing like crazy, and Amity tried to hide it afterwards by covering her face. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming" she said over and over again. I just pulled her closer again, "Nope, you're not" I said. I kissed her cheek and she let out an 'eek'. I just laughed. "We should probably go finish the project before we fail" I said smugly, pretending like nothing happened. "Uh huh, y-yeah sure..." Amity said still looking like a tomato. 

I took her hand and we walked back to my room where we did our abomination project. We didn't get any work done though, we just made fun of Belos and acted like stupid, lovesick teenagers. We held hands the entire night and just goofed around, nothing else could be more perfect.  
~~~

Hooty POV:

I SAW EVERYTHING.


	8. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Luz has a bad day at school and goes over the Amity's house
> 
> (p.s they are both 16 in this story and dating)

3rd Person POV:

The human stomped along the hidden path that connected to Blight Manor. She hated everything and everyone at this moment, especially Boscha. The day was already off to a bad start when Luz woke up late for school. She arrived to class 20 minutes late and she forgot her homework at home. She got detention until 5:30 pm after school, so she had to cancel the Azura bookclub meeting her and Amity were going to have. Not to mention that Boscha was EXTRA annoying today.

The three-eyed witch decided today was a good day to trip Luz right in the middle of the Hallway. Luz dropped all her assignment papers and lost the place in her book. She also had a bruise on her knee from when she fell. To top it all off, Amity had to leave school early for a stupid doctor's appointment. Of course, she still had Willow and Gus to talk to, but she enjoyed the times she and Amity had at school. Today just wasn't the day for Luz, she wanted it to be over already.

As she made her way to the Manor, Luz said every cursed word she knew toward Boscha and life in general. Luz was always so cheery and uplifting, but today was just not the day. Luz finally made it to the gates of the Manor. Amity gave Luz the passcode to get in, so she didn't have to struggle climbing over like she has done many times. Luz heard the lock on the gate unhinge and she opened it with a lot of force, She walked up the driveway and made it to the front door. Amity always says that she could just come in if she wanted to, but she felt that was rude.

Luz knocked on the door 3 times and stood there, hoping someone besides her parents would answer. After about 15 seconds, voices could be heard behind the door. "NO I WANT TO OPEN IT", "NO YOU OPENED IT LAST TIME" the two voices argued. The door opened to reveal 2 green-haired twins. "oh, hi Luz" greeted Emira. They were both 18 now, but Luz still found it amusing how they fought like children. "Are you here to see Mittens, she's up in her room" Explained Edric. Luz said thanks and walked up the stairs to Amity's room.

The brown-haired girl eventually made it to her girlfriend's purple door. She knocked and waited for Amity to reply. "Come in," she heard from behind the door. Luz turned the doorknob and opened the door. She was met by the sight of her girlfriend with headphones in her ears and looking at her scroll. Her room was pitch black, other than the light that came from the window. Amity looked up at Luz. "Oh, hey you" Amity said sitting up on her bed. She took out her earbuds and set her scroll down.

Luz closed the door behind her and set down her backpack next to it. She trudged her way to Amity and just plopped down right beside her, face-first into the mattress. Luz let out a groan and Amity just smirked at her and put her hand on Luz's head to stroked her hair. Luz had grown out her hair since she was 14, so she almost had a mullet now. Most people couldn't pull off mullets, but Luz did surprisingly well. Amity found it cute.

Luz turned her head to see Amity's face. Luz's eyebrows were furrowed and her cheek was smashed up against the bed. She let out a 'hmph' to get her girlfriend's attention away from her scroll. Amity just smirked and stayed in her position. Luz wasn't in the mood so she sat up, moved over, and laid herself on top of Amity, wrapping her arms around her, and burying her head into Amity's neck. Amity let out a little grunt as Luz did that. She decided to put her scroll down and give Luz the attention. "Did you have a bad day?" Amity asked, holding Luz tightly. 

"Mm-hmm," Luz said, nodding her head. She looked up at Amity with the most adorable puppy eyes. "How did you know?" she asked in a soft tone. "Because you always acted like a baby when you do," Amity said laughing. Luz sat up in Amity's lap and gasped. "I am not a baby!" Luz said offendedly. Amity raised an eyebrow and had an 'are you sure about that' expression. Luz playfully gave her a death stare and went back to crossing her arms and giving her silent treatment. "Alright, c'mon," Amity said. Amity sat up and embraced Luz in a hug, she then pulled her back down to where they were laying down again.

Luz was still trying to pretend to be angry, but she couldn't. She smiled and embraced her girlfriend, enjoying her warmth and company. Amity gave Luz a simple, yet loving kiss on her forehead. She then laid her own head on top of Luz's. Amity was still stroking her hair and Luz always found it soothing when she did that. The two teen girls laid there for the rest of the evening, watching a movie on Luz's phone and just making each other laugh. 

Luz was very grateful to have Amity. She knew Amity would always be there for her and would comfort her at any time. Luz was thinking about all the times and adventures they had together in the past 2 years. All of the memories brought joy to her. This day might have been a bust for her, but at least she had someone to hold on too. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	9. Romance Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Amity and Luz hang out in the secret library room

3rd Person POV:

Amity was sitting down on the desk in the secret library room. She was studying her textbook when she heard the hatch of the door unlock. Her heart stopped for a moment, thinking that someone finally found the secret entrance. She turned around to see who it was, and as the door opened, a certain human showed up in the door frame. Amity let out a sight of relief. "Jeez, you gave me a heart attack" Amity exaggerated, putting her hand over her heart. The human walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey Ami" Luz said, wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on her head. "Hey, Luz" Amity responded.

Luz had came back from Grudgby practice, so she had scratches all over her. She was also very tired of having to run around in full gear. What made it even worse was that it was winter, and she was freezing out there. Luz's arms were very cold, and Amity noticed. "You're freezing!" she pointed out. Luz released her grip from Amity, "I'll warm up soon, it was kinda cold outside" she said shaking her arms a bit to warm them up. Amity turned back to look at her and noticed a bandage on her right cheek. Amity's eyes widened and she got up from the chair. "Luz, what happened to your cheek" she asked worriedly.

"Boscha accidentally hit me in the face with the ball" Luz explained with a smile. Amity couldn't understand how Luz could be so cheery when she had so many injuries. "That was definitely not an accident" Amity explained, putting her hand on Luz's cheek. Luz could tell Amity was worried for her. She put her hand over Amity's. "I'm fine Amity, I promise" Luz reassured her, giving her a warm smile. Amity just starred into her girlfriend's eyes, "Luz you're going to get seriously hurt one day, and I don't want to see that happen to you" Amity explained. "I can take care of myself Ami," Luz said giving her a kiss on her forehead. Luz walked over to the beanbag right next to the desk and plopped down in it.

"Here, take this" Amity said, grabbing her Hexside letterman jacket from last season and giving it to Luz. The only reason she kept it was because it was warm and comfortable. Luz grabbed it and put it on, it fit her perfectly since they were the exact same size. Luz felt instantly warmer with the jacket on. She laid down in the giant beanbag and fiddled with the buttons of the jacket, it was very soft and comfortable. Luz had put headphones in and put on some music. She closed her eyes and bopped her head to the music. Amity did look back at Luz a couple of times while she was studying. She blushed every time she would, Luz was perfect in her eyes.

Thirty minutes went by and Amity decided it was time for a break, she got up from the desk chair and stretched her arms out. She walked over to the beanbag Luz was laying in and landed right on top of her. Amity embraced Luz in her arms and buried her face into her shoulder. Luz put her hand on Amity's back and played with the bottom of her hair. Luz curled Amity's hair around her finger gently so she would hurt her. Amity stole an earbud from Luz's left ear and put it in her own. She was listening to the music Luz had on, it was just a lofi-type song and it was very soothing. I could see why Luz would listen to this while she tries to sleep.

Luz was tapping to the beat of the music on her girlfriend's back. Amity didn't mind, she found it comforting. They both laid with their eyes closed and listening to soft music, until Amity felt Luz's hand go limp and she heard a light snore above her. She looked up to see Luz resting peacefully. Amity smiled to herself and grabbed the earbud from Luz's ear. So it wouldn't hurt her when she woke up. She took off the music from her phone and went straight back to the position she was in. She needed to go back to studying, so she sat up to get off the beanbag. As she stood up, she could feel Luz's grip tighten on her.

Amity plied Luz's arms from herself and stood up. She new Luz didn't sleep well without holding on to something, so she grabbed a pillow from the corner of the room and put it in her arms. She bent down and gave Luz a kiss on her forehead. She sat back down in the desk chair and began to study for the test she was going to have next week. She wasn't very worried for this test, this was one of the easiest test she was going to have this year. She didn't have to study that much, like she usually does. Amity decided that it was a good point to stop studying and she put her textbooks back into her backpack.

She grabbed a book from her 'Favorite Books' shelf and opened it. She was reading chapter 4 when she heard movement next to her. Amity looked over and saw Luz scrambling around in the beanbag. Luz let out a little whine and she hugged the pillow tightly. Her eyes fluttered opened and she stood up, she looked around confused and then worried. She flipped around and saw Amity looking at an opened book. Luz let out a little sigh of relief and stood up. She strecthed out her arms and her neck. "How long was I asleep" Luz asked. "About an hour" Amity responded. Luz rested her head on top of Amity's like earlier and rested her eyes again.

"We should really get going back home" Amity told her, looking up. "No, I wanna stay here" Luz responded tightning her grip around Amity. "It's about to be 7PM and the library is going to close, and we still have school tommorow" Amity explained to her. Luz frowned and backed away from Amity. "I guess..." she said sadly. Amity stood up and put the book back on to the shelf. She walked up to Luz and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "We can come back tommorow ok" She said, smiling. "Alrightttt..." Luz whined.

"Let's go before they close down the library, I really don't want to get stuck in here," Amity said to Luz. They walked out of the secret entance and shut the door behind them. There was about 2 more people in the library other than them. They maneuvered through the shelves full of books and finally made it to the giant doors of the library. Luz opened them and let Amity walk through. She slowly closed the door, so it wouldn't make to much noise. She walked back over to Amity and interlaced their fingers together. Luz smiled up at Amity, this made Amity's heart melt. They both walked through the forest hand in hand before they reached Blight Manor, Luz gave her a kiss goodnight and continued making her way to the Owl House, thinking about her girlfriend and skipping happily.


	10. Broken Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story might have a couple of parts to it. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I think it will be very different from what I've written before. This chapter is also going to be REALLY LONG so just stick, with me please :3 <3 ~lxpis
> 
> 🛑 TW 🛑: This story will have mentions of drug addictions and alcoholism.
> 
> Plot: Amity Blight's life isn't as perfect as it seems
> 
> (This is a Human Amity/Human Realm AU)

3rd Person POV:

If you asked anyone at Hexside 'who was the most successful student', they would all say Amity Blight. She was top of her class, extremely beautiful, athletic, and rich. Every boy wanted her, and every girl wanted to be her. She had a smile that could light up the world, and everytime she would walk in the halls, heads would turn her way. She would never do anything bad to ruin her image. Everyone thinks she's absolutely perfect.

That couldn't be farther from the truth.

Behind the doors of Blight Manor, everything was chaos. Pills hidden in cabinets, bottles all over the kitchen counters, and multiple bags filled with illegal substances that even Amity didn't know they were. Her parents were drug addicts and very acholic. The path of success isn't always the right way, and they were examples of that. Amity's mother suffered from depression and Amity's father had anger issuse. He had something Amity called 'Dad's bad days' when she was younger, where he would lash out and throw things. He would even go as far as to punch holes in the walls.

Amity walked into the front door of the mansion, she was immediately met by the smell of something burning. Her nose scrunched up, by she didn't mind it and kept walking. She looked up to see the family portrait, no body smiling and everyone looking miserable. It was a perfect represtation of the family. Amity didn't pay attention to anybody as she walked through the halls of the house. Ignoring everyone who greeted her. She made her way to the bland door of her room, and twisted the door knob.

The door let out a loud creak as it opened, and behind the door was a hole the size of the door knob from when it had been slammed open plenty of times. Amity set down her backpack next to the chair of her desk and sat down on the desk chair. She turned on the the lamp on her desk and pulled out her secret notebook from the hidden compartment inside the drawer. She then pulled out a pencil and opened the book. She flipped through the pages full of writings and drawings. She finally made it to the next blank page and immediatly started writing.

~~~

Diary Entree 134 - 5 days clean

She wasn't in class today. I wonder why? Maybe she was sick, or maybe she was just palying hookie. Nevermind, she's too much of a goodie-two-shoes to do that. Plus, she would probably get caught right away. I did miss her today, I guess she makes my day a little better. It's funny because I don't even know her name yet. How can someone I don't even know make my life better? It's stupid and I hate her for that, I hate her for making me feel like there's hope. I don't like her, even though my siblings joke. Why would I like someone I loath with everything I have. But then again, why am I too scared to talk to her. It's not like she's anyone special. Well, maybe tomorrow. 

\- A.B.

~~~ 

Amity POV:

I finished off the entree and sat back in my chair. I let out an annoyed whine and put my hands over my eyes. I absolutely hated her, but I don't think hate was the right would. It was more a feeling of despair. The feeling of hopelessness and complete loss. I leaned back towards the desk and put my elbow on it. I rested my head on my fist and put my pencil to the paper again. I mindlessly doodled on the paper and thought about random things. When I snapped back to reality, I realized what I was drawing. It was her, with her short haircut and her dumb smile. A smile that made my heart stop.

I felt my face redden and I quickly erased the drawing. I stood up and let out a very aggressive deep breath. I stomped to my bed and put my face into my pillow. I squealed in it and stopped when I felt like I was going to pass out. I rested my head on my forearms and thought about her. Even thinking of her made my blood boil, I DON'T UNDERSTAND HER. One second she makes me feel like the happiest person in the world, and then next second she makes me want to punch her in the face. What was her deal, what kind of spell does she have on me.

I lost my train of thought when my door opened. I lifted my head up and saw my twin siblings starring at me. "Hey mittens" Edric greeted, jumping on my bed and putting his arms behind his head. Emira just smirked and sat down at the edge of the bed. "What do you guys want," I asked them, annoyed. "We just wanted to check up on our little sis" Edric said sarcastically. "Yeah, like the good older siblings we are" Emira spoke out. I just rolled my eyes and sat up. "What are you really here for" I said again.

"So, what's going on with the girl" Em interrogated me, I felt my face flush so I just turned my head so I wouldn't face them. I furrowed my eyebrows and lifted my knees to my chest, hugging them. "Shut up" I scolded at them. "Wow, she really has a leash on you huh?" Edric said playfully. I faced towards him and tackled him. He just laughed while I was punching him in the arm. I stopped and hid my face in my hands. Edric was still wheezing and Emira just chuckled. "Well dinner is ready, if you wanna join us today" Emira told me. "I think I'm gonna skip out today" I replied, still having my face in my hands. "Ok...but don't spend to much time thinking about her, you might fall in love" Edric said playfully. I threw my pillow at him and let out a grunt. They both walked out the room. "I hate you guys" I said to them both. "Same here" I heard Edric respond back.

It was about 8:00, I guess I would get ready for bed. I got up to go to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my purple hexside shirt and some black shorts. My hair was damp and I was on my phone. I liked some people's posts and checked out their stories. Nothing too interesting, everyone at Hexside was boring. I felt my eyes get heavy and I grew tired. I put the covers of my bed over me and turned off the lights in my room. I thought about mystery girl. She always helped me sleep well for some reason. I promised tomorrow I would talk to her, or at least know her name. I always said that, but I could never keep that promise. I eventually was met by darkness and stretched out on my bed. 

Thinking about her.

~~~

I woke up, my hair a mess and my pillows all over the place. I felt well rested today though, that usually didn't happen. I got up and stretched my arms out. I guess I was the first one awake, because it was completly silent other than my footsteps. I made my way the the restroom at the end of the hall. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked back into my room and looked in my closet, I picked out a black sweatshirt, with the Hexside logo on it. I put on some jeans I threw in my closet like 2 days ago and my regular black converse and belt.

For dressing so effortestly, I always got compliments from people. Of course it was always the disgusting boys, but still, a compliment is a compliment. I took out my black eyeliner and did my usual wing. I then put on some strawberry lip gloss and called it a day for my makeup. I didn't like putting on makeup to be honest, it makes me feel faker then I already am. I walked out my room and into the kitchen. Grabbed a banana from the counter, and headed for the doors. I opened them and they let out the tiniest creak. I was met by the sight of the morning sun, and the prettiest lighting.

~~~

3rd Person POV:

Amity was definitely a morning person, she enjoyed hearing the birds chirp and enjoyed the chilling air. Not to mention the lighting that fit perfectly with her pale, yet tan skin. She looked absolutely stunning in the morning lighting. She walked her way to Hexside. She took small bites from her banana, and enjoyed the scenery around her. The brown leaves falling from the trees and the squirrels and rabbits running around in the bushes. She finally met the front steps of the school, throwing the banana peel in the nearest trash can.

Not many students were there, just jocks who had morning practice and people who needed to study. She didn't have anything to do so she made her way to the library. As she walked the halls, the football boys starred her up and down, cat-calling her and teasing. Amity rolled her eyes and just kept walking. She never enjoyed the attention everyone gives her, just because her parents are rich doesn't mean anything at all. 

She ignored everyone until she reached the library. Amity sat down in her usual seat. It was a beanbag in the very back of the library, no one has noticed it but her. It was her place of privacy and comfort. Nobody would bother her here. She grabbed a random comic book and sat down in the beanbag. Amity still enjoyed reading comics, it was soothing to her. Comics always made her laugh and made her less worried about her troubles. She checked her phone for the time, it was 8:45 AM and class started at 9:15. She had 30 minutes left so she decided to leave the library and go to her locker.

As she walked the halls people greeted her. 'Hi Amity' 'Hey Amity' 'You look nice today'. Girls were so fake to one another, Amity new most of the girls didn't like her, because boys would swoon over Amity. This made her laugh a little, because she knew the boys never had a chance with her. Amity continued walking to her locker, and smiled warmly at everyone who greeted her. She knew everyone's name, but she didn't actually know anyone. Someone said Hi from behind her. She turned around and waved back to the boy who greeted her.

Amity bumped into someone as she waved. Making her textbooks fall onto the floor. She widened her eyes a bit and turned around to see who she had bumped into. When she saw who it was, everything went blank. She stopped moving and tensed up. It was her. Mystery Girl. "OH MY GOSH, UH, I'M SO SORRY" the girl said, putting her hands on her face. Amity looked at her with her mouth hanging open. "I- uhh" she struggled to get out. "Here, let me help you" the girl said, bending down to pick up the books. Amity finally regained her consciousness and got on her knees as well to pick up the books and papers.

She quickly collected some of them and stood up. The girl handed her the remaining papers and books and gave her a heartwarming smile, the smile that Amity freeze. Amity shook her head to focus. "Thank you" Amity let out, grabbing the papers. As she was, their hands met for about 1 second. That was the most exciting second in Amity's life. "You're Amity right?" She asked. "Yeah, I am" Amity responded with her heart racing, SHE WAS FINALLY TALKING TO HER. 'This is it, ask her name' Amity thought to herself. "Anddd...who might you be" Amity asked her, her mind racing internally. "I'm Luz Noceda, I just moved to Boiling Isles like 5 months ago" She responded.

'Luz. That's the prettiest name I have ever heard' Amity thought.

Amity finally got it, the name. She smiled to herself and stuck out her hand for a handshake. "Well, it's nice to meet you Luz" Amity said. Luz accepted the handshake and met her hand with Amity's. This sent a shock through both of their bodies, but they ignored it. "You too, Amity Blight" Luz said smirking. She took her hand back and waved at Amity. "See you around" Luz said before running off to see her friends Willow and Gus. Amity still couldn't believe it. She got the name of the girl that had been driving her crazy for the past month. AND A HANDSHAKE. she was never washing her hand again.


	11. Broken Doors (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be part 2 of the last chapter. This one will be intense and I'm not really used to writing angst, so criticism and writing pointers are welcomed and will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> TW : Mentions about self-harm and abuse. I highly recommend not to read this if you get triggered easily. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Amity Blight's isn't as perfect as she thinks
> 
> (Human Amity/ Human Realm AU)

3rd Person POV: 

Amity Blight; the top student, beautiful, and rich. The girl everyone wanted to know, and everyone wanted to be. Amity on the other hand only wanted to know one person. Her name was Luz, Amity had found that out not too long ago. As soon as she heard it though, the name started popping up everywhere. The hallways, the rugby field, and her mind. It drove her crazy. She barely learned this girl's name 4 hours ago and she couldn't stop hearing it. It was her fourth-period class now, chemistry, which was the class she first saw Luz in. She carried her books and walked down the hallway, her head held up high like usual.

The door to the chemistry class stood in front of her, she was terrified to go in. Today wasn't like any other day, it was different. She finally knew her, and she wasn't just stuck there in her desk chair, wondering about her. Amity stood in front of the door like a statue until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Amity" she heard the voice say. Amity whipped her head to see Luz's face and her warm smile. Everything Amity was thinking about, suddenly went away. "I forgot we had a class together," She said with excitement and surprise in her tone. "Hey, what if you sat next to me today" Luz suggested.

Amity felt her throat close, she couldn't speak. "I- uhh" she managed to get out. It was too late to say anything now, Luz had already grabbed her arm and led both of them into the classroom. She went to her desk in the second row, right next to the wall. Amity already knew where she sat, but she was still surprised nonetheless. Luz patted down the seat next to her, signing for Amity to sit down. Amity put her books on the desk and her backpack next to it, she sat in the chair and tensed up. She finally talked to her, she finally met her.

People had always asked Amity to sit next to them. Amity never wanted to be rude or mean, so she always did it. Although, she never actually liked sitting next to people she didn't exactly know. But, this time was different. Amity didn't feel forced or uncomfortable, instead, she felt free and welcomed. It was a strange feeling she hasn't felt in a while. Amity thought about it, why did she feel this way. She still BARELY knew this girl, and yet, it was like she had known her forever. "Hey" spoke out Luz. Amity jumped a little and faced towards Luz. "Oh uh, sorry, I spaced out a bit," Amity said. "That's alright," Luz said smiling at her. "So, what do you think Boiling Isles so far," Amity asked her.

"Well when I first heard about it my first thought was 'Weird name'" Luz explained. "But everything here is so pretty; the scenery, the town, the people" She explained some more. Amity knew that probably wasn't directed to her, but she couldn't help but catch her breath. "Yeah I like it so far, but what do you guys do for fun around here," Luz asked, looking back over at Amity. The Blight realized she was starring, she looked to her side and cleared her throat. "Well, I don't really go into town that often, but there is an outlet near the pier and I know a there's a really good ice cream shop," Amity told Luz, looking back at her.

"Really, I thought you would be the type to always be out with people, you are really popular here," Luz said with a surprised tone. "Well, my parents can be very protective of who I hang out with, saying I can only be friends with a 'select few'" Amity told her, annoyance in her voice. "Hey, I have an idea" Luz started, "What if we explored together". Amity felt her ears get hot, 'together' she played in her head. "oh uh, well" she stuttered out. "My parents probably won't let me, studies and stuff you know" She didn't know why she was rejecting her, she wanted to get to spend time with her. "They don't have to know," Luz told her, still sounding innocent. "So, you want me to lie to them," Amity asked, confused. "I mean it's not lying, it's just hiding the truth," Luz said, with her cheery tone. 

Amity just chuckled and opened her books to the pages needed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," she said. Luz let out a little squeal and stood up, grabbing Amity's arm, "Adventures with Luz and Amity!" Luz said excitedly. Amity let out a little laugh, she was happy to be hanging out with somebody. Luz was way different from her other friends, Boscha and her gang weren't exactly the nicest of people. The moment was ruined by the loud ring of the bell. Luz let go of Amity's arm and sat down. The teacher stood up from his chair and walked the front of the class.

He walked around and talked about boring things. Amity was writing down notes as the teacher wrote down on the chalkboard. She was in the middle of writing a sentence until a pink paper got in her way. She put her pen down and grabbed the note. She unraveled it and a drawing was on the paper. It was a drawing of the teacher but instead of the white and black striped suit he was wearing, he had a zebra body. Amity let out a little snort and she faced towards Luz, she was also silently laughing. "Amity Blight," the teacher said, "Please stay quiet while I teach". "Sorry sir," She said facing towards her notes again.

~~~

Time Skip: (After School)

~~~

3rd Person POV:

The bell rang, and the hallways crowded with students that wanted to get out of the school. Amity walked out of her last class which was geometry, the class she hated that class the most. She felt relieved to finally get out of the boring classroom and get some fresh air. As she was about to reach her locker until she was met by a girl with a smile from ear to ear. "Are you ready to go!" Luz asked excitedly. "The bell rang like 5 seconds ago, let me put my stuff away," Amity said, stepping aside Luz and opening her locker. "You know, it's weird that you agreed to this" Luz told her.

"What do you mean?" Amity asked, still putting her textbooks back in her locker. "Well I'm the new girl and if you didn't notice, I'm kind of weird" Luz started, "And you're basically a hot-shot here and everyone wants to be you, you were the first person I heard of when I walked into this school actually" She finished explaining. Amity tensed when she heard that last part. 'She knew me already' Amity thought. She finished putting her things in her locker and closed it. "Let me just tell my parents I'm studying in the library, and then we can head out," Amity told her, Luz just nodded and sat back by her locker.

Amity stepped away, it never went good calling her parents, so she called the home phone instead. It rang about 3 times before someone answered. "Yello" Edric's voice could be heard. Amity rolled her eyes, "Hey Ed, I'm going to be studying at the library today" Amity responded. "Oh alright just make sure you're here by dinner time, dad wants us the eat dinner as a family today," He told her. Amity gave off a look of confusion, they hadn't had a nice family dinner in months. "O-oh, alright, I'll be there at like 8:30", "Sounds good, see ya' later mittens," Edric said before hanging up the phone.

Amity put her phone in her back pocket and turned back to Luz. "Alright, let's go," She said putting her hands in her the pockets of her sweater. "Come on then, THE BOILING ISLES AWAIT," Luz said, more enthusiastically then she should. She took a hold of Amity's hand and led them both to the front of the doors. Amity look down at their connected hands, it felt nice. Amity had never felt this feeling before, it was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Kind of like going on a roller coaster. Luz reached the front door and let go of her hand, and just like that, the feeling was gone.

"Lead the way Amity, I have no idea where the town is," Luz said cluelessly. Amity just chuckled and started walking on the path. As they walked, Luz couldn't help but stare at all the life around her. Everything was so beautiful. "I've never lived in a place as beautiful as this" Luz whispered. "Yeah you should see it in the spring, flowers, and trees, it's perfect," Amity told her, looking at the leaves falling. "Hey Amity, can I ask you something," Luz asked her, now walking beside her. "Yeah sure," She responded. "Why did you agree to come with me" Luz questioned her, wanting to know.

Amity thought about it, why did she say yes. "Well I don't really know, I guess you just seem very friendly" Amity responded to her. "I could be a serial killer for all you know," Luz told her. Amity turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Well are you?" she asked playfully. "Well no...but still, you don't know me at all!" She said. Amity shrugged her shoulders "That's the fun of it" Amity said. They both continued to walk on the path in silence until it was broken by Luz. "You're really quiet for being so popular," Luz told her, looking at her. "Well, people are boring to talk to," Amity responded. "Am I boring?, I can leave-" Luz said sadly. "Nono, you're actually the most interesting person I've met, to be honest. Funny because I don't know anything about you" Amity said.

"Well, then let's talk about ourselves" Luz suggested. This could be Amity's time to confess to everything happening in her life, but that could ruin her reputation. "Alright...you start," Amity said to her. "Well, I didn't exactly fit in with people in my old town" Luz started. "Let's just say I wasn't normal" she finished. "What about you Amity, what's your role here on the Boiling Isles?" Luz asked. "Well, I don't know-" Amity responded. "Well I do, and I could tell your whole life story right here and right now," Luz said innocently. Amity looked over at her and gave her a confused stare. "We've only known each other for 8 hours, how can you know everything about me," Amity asked. "Want me to try," Luz told her, Amity just nodded.

"To start, People think you're perfect. You're the straight-A student and the captain of the Rugby team. You've never done anything bad in your life and you want it to stay that way. People are always jealous of you for having everything, but in reality, you have nothing at all. Yes, you may have the money but you don't have good relationships with anyone, especially your parents" Luz said like it was nothing. Amity starred at her starstruck. "I'm not finished. Amity you are extremely beautiful, but you have rejected every boy in that school multiple times. Either you're scared a relationship is going to ruin your reputation, you don't want to be heartbroken, or you're waiting for the right person to come along" Luz finished.

Amity stopped in her tracks, her jaw opened and her eyes wide. "I- h-how?" she stuttered out, she couldn't think at this point. "It's easy, you're quiet and you don't really talk about your personal life. Also...I see the scars" Luz said, pointing at her arm. Amity put it behind her back and looked away ashamed. "You tell anyone about this and you're dead, you got it" Amity snapped at her. "You have my word, scouts honor" Luz said, putting her hand like a solute. "You aren't actually a scout are you?" Amity asked. "No... but your secret is safe with me" Luz promised.

"Do you want to talk about it...?" Luz asked caringly. Luz always wanted to be there for people, even if they weren't there for her. She cared about others more than herself. "How about we have just had fun today, I haven't been in town since I was 13," Amity told her, wanting to change the subject. "Yeah, let's just have fun" Luz repeated. They walked along the path, talking about their favorite things and realizing they had a lot in common. They eventually reached the pier and saw all the tiny shops and stands. "Wow, I love it here," Luz said, staring in amazement.

They walked along with the wooden floors of the pier. Window shopping and occasionally going inside some of the stores. They both exchanged numbers and put their contacts on each other's phones. Amity looked over for the ice cream place that she loved going to as a child. It was near the end of the boardwalk and wasn't crowded at all. Amity pointed it out and they walked in that direction. Amity opened the door and was met by the chilling breeze of the shop. It smelled sweet inside, just like she remembered. Amity held the door open for Luz as she walked in. They fell into line behind 2 more people.

They both looked at the menu, even though Amity already knew what she was getting. She had always liked the mint chocolate chip, it was her favorite. Luz, on the other hand, was super indecisive. She couldn't decide anything. "Hey Amity, surprise me, " Luz told her. "What do you mean?" Amity asked her. "Pick my flavor," Luz said, pointing at the menu. Amity looked back up at the menu. She wanted to get her something that she thought Luz would like. Then she knew exactly what to get her. Amity walked up to the register and ordered. She pulled out her wallet and gave the cashier a 10 dollar bill. "Wait Amity, you didn't have to pay for me," Luz told her. "No, it's my treat" Amity reassured her. "Alright but I'm paying you back," Luz said back.

They waited about 5 minutes for their scoops until the cashier called their order. She gave Amity her mint chocolate chip and Luz a rocky-road ice cream. Luz looked at Amity, "How did you know this was my favorite" Luz asked her. "Just instinct" Amity responded, licking the ice cream. They both walked out of the shop and made their way to the end of the pier. They sat on a bench at the end, listening to the sounds of waves crashing in the ocean. The sun was going down and some stars were visible. Amity checked the time on her phone, she still had about 30 minutes left. 

They had both finished their ice creams about 5 minutes ago, they sat and talked about random things, asking questions to each other. "Alright my turn," Amity said, "Have you ever had a boyfriend," Amity asked. "Well no..." Luz responded. "I had a girlfriend actually, her name was Claire," Luz told Amity, sounding kind of nervous. Amity looked back in shock, she wasn't expecting that. "That doesn't bother you does it..." Luz asked. "No not at all" Amity said shaking her head. "So what happened between you two, unless you don't want to talk about it," Amity asked, not wanting to cause a bad memory. "It just didn't work out in the end, we were better off as friends," Luz said, not sounding hurt at all.

"Oh cool..." Amity said, tapping her fingers on her knees like an idiot. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Luz broke it. "So I'm guessing you've never been in a relationship" Luz wondered. "Actually..." Amity started. "Oooooooo, did Amity Blight have a secret lover," Luz asked nudging her shoulder? Amity pushed her away playfully, "Shut up, it was only for like 2 weeks" She explained while laughing. Luz laughed along with her. They both stop eventually and faced each other. "I had fun today" Luz confessed, "You're not really the type I thought you'd be Amity. You're actually really nice and sweet," she said while smiling at her. "Hey what do you mean 'actually'" Amity asked her playfully.

"I mean. I thought you were going to be one of those prissy girls, always wanting attention. You're nothing like that though, you're really funny and really amazing" Luz told her. As she was saying that, Amity felt her breath shorten and her heart skip a beat. Amity has never felt this feeling. It was new to her and it was aching. "Well, you're actually really great too Luz, I had a great time today," Amity said facing back towards her. As Amity looked into her eyes, she felt as if time had stopped. She had only known this girl for about 12 hours now, and yet, she felt free with her. Nothing could ruin anything at this moment. 

Luz found herself feeling the same type of way, she hadn't felt this way around anyone before. It was a feeling of dread and happiness mixed in one. Luz felt herself getting pulled like a force was telling her to go towards Amity. Luz leaned in, and Amity did the same. 'No Amity, wait' She told herself. She paused, right before their lips connected. Luz was confused, she didn't understand what was happening. "No I can't, I-I have to go," Amity said. "Thanks for everything tonight, it was one of the best nights of my life" Amity finished saying before running off in the direction towards her house. Luz stood up and watched her as she ran. She wanted to go after her but she felt stuck. As Amity disappeared in the distance, Luz couldn't help but blame herself. 'Damn it, Luz, you always have to mess things up don't you' She whispered to herself, basically pulling her hair out of her scalp.

Amity ran until she reached the path to Blight Manor. She replayed the moment in her head, what was wrong with her. It's not like she didn't want to kiss her, but at the same time, she couldn't. If anyone ever found out, that could be the end of the Blight reputation. The problem wasn't that she kissed a person, but that it was a girl. Amity didn't even know what was happening at the moment. She felt the was towards Luz that she was supposed to feel towards boy and BOYS ONLY. There was no way the perfect daughter could be gay, she had to live up to the family name. Amity's head was full of thoughts, she didn't even realize she was at the front gates of the Manor.

She put in the passcode and the gates creaked open. Amity checked the time on her phone. Shit. She ran up the driveway and to the front doors. Amity put her house key into the lock, the door opened and she walked in. She didn't even have time to close the door behind her before she was met by the sight of her father. His eyes weren't bloodshot read, as usual, instead, they were normal and he seemed to be in a good headspace. At least that's what Amity thought. He stood with his hands behind his back. He wore his usual Black suit with a blood-red velvet jacket and tie. He had a blank expression on his face. All of a sudden his hand whipped around and slammed the door shut, which cause Amity to flinch.

"The one time we give you directions, what do you do?, not follow them," He said, still not facing Amity. The blank expressions on his face always horrified her. How could a man so cruel not show any expressions? "Father, I-I'm so sor-" Amity said before getting cut off. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground. Her eyes watery and her jaw in pain. A visible mark could be seen, bright red and in the shape of the handprint. Amity tried to comprehend what just happened. Tears escaped from her eyes, and her cheeks grew wet. "Amity, look at me," Alador said with his bland tone. Amity didn't have the strength to face him, the mental strength. 

"I said look at me" He repeated more aggressively, but this time grabbing her jaw and whipping her head toward him. Amity let out a little whimper of pain from her jaw. He still stared at her, still with a blank expression. "You're a smart girl, you know that," he started saying, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. "But for being so smart, you decide to be the most ignorant person ever" He snapped. "Next time someone gives you directions, you follow them, understand," He said softly. Amity didn't know how to feel, she was terrified. She couldn't move or talk. All she could do was think, how? How could a man do that to his own daughter? "Do you understand?" he asked again, sternly. Amity nodded her head slowly. He finally let go of her and stood up, back into his position and clearing his throat.

"Now go wash up and get ready for bed," He said before walking off. Amity sat there for another minute, still thinking about what happened. Her mind was racing, and tears fell down her face like a waterfall. She finally had the strength to stand. She raced to her room and locked the door behind her. She fell to her knee and let out a sob. She brought her knees to her chest and let it all out. She couldn't even catch her breath from time to time. She finally stopped, feeling drained of all her energy. She wiped her damp cheeks with her sleeve. She stood up and walked to her desk, pulling out a sharp bade she kept. 

She rolled up her sleeve and brought it to her skin. Amity was hesitant, but she braced herself. She sliced her skin and you could see a line of dark red blood release. Amity let out a little yelp, it hurt so bad. She stood there, embracing the pain she deserved. The blood ran down her arm, dripping on the carpet. She grabbed a roll of bandaids from the cabinet and wrapped it. She didn't want the blood to stain everything. Amity grabbed her notebook from the drawer and quickly opened it to the next page.

Day 135 - 0 Days Clean

I hate her...but I love her too...


	12. Willow’s Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna add a couple of short stories like this between my Broken Doors series because the story did get a little dark. ALSO, WILLOW KNOWS. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO WILLOW THE POWERFUL WING WOMAN.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Willow suspects Amity has a crush

3rd Person POV: 

Willow Park was sitting at the lunch table with the rest of her friends. Luz couldn't make it to school today so it was just her, Gus, and Amity. Amity was pretty sad the entire day since Luz wasn't there. They had become really close friends since Grom Night. Willow noticed Amity's sulking and wanted to reassure her Luz would come back to school. "Hey Amity, Luz will be back tomorrow, she's probably just feeling a little off today," Willow said, wasting her PB&J. "Wh-what do you mean, hehe, I don't miss her. In fact, I'm glad she's g-gone" Amity replied quickly, blushing a bit from her cheeks. "o...k then" Willow said back and continued eating her lunch.

Willow had been noticing that Amity has been acting strange lately. She's been very distracted and always in a hurry for some reason. Almost like she's hiding something. Willow thought nothing of it until today.

Willow walked into her class, the only class she had with Amity. They sat next to each other and would pass notes, trying to fix the years of friendship that they missed out together. As Willow listened to the teacher and took notes, she glances over in Amity's direction. Amity was drawing on the corner of her notebook, something she doesn't usually do in class. Willow leaned over towards her and whispered "hey, whatcha drawing" Willow asked. Amity jumped a little from her seat and tried to cover the papers. Willow could still see the drawings and saw little hearts with writings in them. "oooo Amity Blight has a crush" Willow teased. Amity looked away and put her head down. "Shut up," she said to Willow. Willow chuckled and went back to writing notes, she still couldn't believe that AMITY BLIGHT HAD A CRUSH.

The bell rang and students stood up from their desks. Willow waited for Amity to pick up her books and they walked out together. When they were in the hallways Willow started laughing. "Why are you laughing," Amity asked, laughing a bit too. "Because you have a crush on someone" Willow explained, still laughing. Amity's face got hot and red, she quickly looked away and furrowed her eyebrows. "See look, you're blushing" Willow pointed out. Amity faced towards her and snapped. "I SAID TO SHUT UP ABOUT IT" she yelled out. Willow's smile turned into a frown. She starred at Amity and didn't know what to say, it was just like when they were kids. Amity realized what she had just said and looked around her. People were starring at Amity from everywhere.

She looked back at Willow. " Willow I-I'm..." she stuttered out. Amity took another look around her before she dropped her books and ran out onto the grudgby fields. Willow watched her run and called out her name. She ran the same direction towards Amity and looked for her. Willow called out her name on the empty field, hearing nothing but birds chirping. She walked around and looked for Amity until she spotted a person sitting behind the bleachers. She walked up to the figure and looked to see Amity's teary face. "I'm sorry," She told Willow and put her hood over her head, hugging her knees.

Willow let out a little sigh of relief and sat down next to Amity. Amity looked away from her and didn't speak. "So, who's the lucky guy," Willow asked her, hoping for a response. Amity was hesitant but was finally ready to confess. "That's the thing...i-it's not a guy" Amity let out, looking back towards Willow. Willow's mouth hung open in shock, she wasn't expecting that. "Oh Amity, come here," said, pulling Amity in for a hug. She accepted and hugged Willow back. Willow was happy for Amity, she knew that it's always been hard for her to express her feelings to people. The separated from the hug and Willow smiled at her.

"So then, who's the lucky person," Willow asked again, correcting herself. "You have to promise you will not say ANYTHING about this to her" Amity said with a dead-serious tone. "I will take it to the grave" Willow promised Amity, crossing her heart. Amity let out a deep breath and looked at Willow. She was hesitant but finally brought herself to say it. "It's...Luz" Amity said. Willow let out a squeal and clapped her hands slightly. "I KNEW IT, YOU ALWAYS ACTED SO WEIRDLY AROUND HER," Willow said, sounding like an obsessed fangirl. Amity shushed her, "People might hear you". Willow covered her mouth and quieted down. 

"So, for how long? When did you realize it? I knew you acted weird at grom, was that why?" Willow asked, showering her with questions. Amity just chuckled and answered all of the questions she had. They talked about it for about 5 minutes until willow asked something else. "So are you planning on tell her soon?" She asked. Amity tensed up a bit and looked away. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, how do I even know she likes girls?" Amity wondered, she sulked and thought about it. Willow's face fell and she patted Amity on the back, "I'm sure Luz wouldn't stop being friends with you" Willow reassured her. Amity gave a sad smile, "We should probably get going if we don't want to be late" Amity said, standing up and dusting herself off. Willow got up as well and they walked back into the school together. Willow was happy with the energy created right now.

~~~

Time Skip: The Next School Day

~~~

Amity walked through the front doors of the school. It was early, so not many people were there. She made her way to the library, where she usually spent when she was early. She grabbed A Good Witch Azura book and sat down at a table in front of the doors. She silently read until she heard a voice call out her name from outside the library. "Hey, Amity" Luz called out from the window, in a whispered yell. Amity looked over at Luz and her brain blanked out. She went to go put the book back and walked out the door to greet her. "H-Hey Luz, why weren't you here yesterday?" Amity asked. "Sore throat, headache, just normal sick things. I feel ok today though" Luz explained with her heart-warming smile. "Well, I'm glad you're better," Amity said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We still have about 45 minutes before the bell, do you wanna go to the secret room or something?" Luz asked. Amity blushed st the sudden request. "Yeah, s-sure, that'll be fine" Amity stuttered out. "Cool!, Let's go," Luz said, grabbing Amity's hand and pulling her into the library. A shock went through Amity's body as she grabbed her hand. It was a good feeling though.

And for the rest of the morning, they talked and laugh and did normal best friend things. Even though Amity thought it was a one-sided crush, she couldn't have asked for a better moment.


	13. Broken Doors (pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be less intense than the other 2, but still angsty.
> 
> ⚠️ TW ⚠️: Mentions of self-harm, alcohol/drug addictions, abuse, and trauma. I highly recommend not to read this series if these trigger you.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Amity Blight's life isn't as perfect as everyone thinks
> 
> (Human Amity/Human Realm AU)

3rd Person POV:

Amity walked to her locker, anxiety filling her stomach. People were staring at her. Amity should be used to it by now, but ever since what happened yesterday, this feeling didn't sit right with her. She put in the combination to her locker and stuffed her backpack with textbooks. She put the backpack back on her shoulders, it felt like she had bricks weighing her down. She made her way to the library, hoping to find comfort there. She opened the front doors and walked towards her usual spot, picking out the same comic book she had the day before. She slumped down onto the bean bag and opened the book. She chuckled at the stupid drawings and laughed. She was feeling genuinely happy at this moment. But, the moment was ruined by the 5-minute warning bell. Amity let out a huff of annoyance and stood up. She put the book back on the shelf and walked out of the library. She strutted through the halls again, the feeling of nervousness coming back. She held her head low today, wanting to avoid detection. It worked, for the most part, she made it to her class without a single greeting.

She walked into the classroom, people were quietly setting up for today's lesson. Amity walked to her desk in the back of the class, still avoiding people. She took out her History textbook and set it on her desk, along with her notebook and pens. She had a shake in her leg and was tapping her fingers on the desk, waiting for the loud ring of the bell to ring in her ears. It seemed like an eternity before the class started. The bell scared her a bit and she jumped. The teacher stood up and greeted the students. Everyone responded except for Amity, she put her hood on in the back of the class and laid her head on the desk. She was daydreaming about...things until she heard her name being called out. "Ms. Blight" the teacher called out, Amity straightened up in her seat, "Yes sir?" she responded. "Hood down," he said, in the motion. "Oh, sorry," She said, putting the hood down. She decided to listen to the teacher's lesson, they did have a test quiz coming up. Amity wrote down notes and doodled over her paper, something she does when she's bored. Amity wasn't keeping track of time, so she was surprised when the bell rang for 2nd period.

Amity got up quickly and grabbed her backpack, walking out of the class as fast as she could. The history class was right next to her locker, so she didn't need to walk far. She put in the combinations and put her history books back in the locker, grabbing her literature textbooks next, and stuffing them to the bottom of her bag. She walked across the school to reach her next class, it was the farthest class she had to walk to. People greeted her along the way, as usual. She just gave them all a small smile and walked to the class. This class had her favorite teacher, Mrs. Clawthorne. She was a family friend and knew everything about what was happening with Amity and her family. She knew what Amity had to go through every single day. She was almost like a mother figure and mentor towards Amity. She had always been grateful to Ms. Clawthorne.

Although today, Amity dreaded going into her class. 2nd period meant that the 3rd period was next, the class she has Luz with. Amity wasn't sure if she can face her just yet. Amity pulled out her other textbooks and spaced out, just like she did in her other class. Ms. Clawthorne didn't want to take Amity from her trance, so she let her be and kept teaching the students. Amity counted down the minutes until the bell, each one seeming slower than the last. 'Keep yourself together Amity, she shouldn't get to your head', She thought to herself. There were about 5 minutes left in class now, and Amity flinched each time the minute clock would strike to the next. She braced herself for the bell, signifying the next class she was going to have. Usually, she would be excited to go to class, but today just wasn't the day. The clock struck another minute. Amity felt sick to her stomach.

3 minutes...

2 minutes...

1 minute...

All that could be heard in Amity's mind was the sound she didn't want to hear one bit, the bell. Amity stood frozen in her seat, was she ready for this. She gained her confidence to stand up and pack her bags, walking out of the classroom, and giving Ms. Clawthorne one last smile. As Amity walked the halls, the chatter of students echoed in her ears, disappearing the closer she got to the Chemistry door. Amity knew this feeling far too well. Fear. Something she hated to feel. The pit in her stomach grew worse and worse, Amity wanted nothing more but to end this feeling. The door stood in front of her, almost like a barrier that held her back. The one-minute warning bell rang in her ears, snapping her back into reality. She pushed the door open and was met by the sight of students preparing for class. She didn't want to look in Luz's direction, she didn't have the strength too. Instead, she kept walking like she didn't know her. She did see Luz wave from her peripheral vision, and that gave Amity a feeling of guilt. 

~~~

Luz watched as Amity walked past her, not acknowledging her whatsoever. Her face fell and she felt an instant feeling of betrayal. Luz knew that it might be awkward between them now, but she didn't know it would get to the point that Amity would stop talking to her. As much as Luz didn't want to admit it, she couldn't stop thinking about Amity at all today or yesterday. That moment that happened between them, it wasn't like anything Luz had ever felt before. The moment was electrifying and it felt so abnormal to Luz. She did want Amity back in her life, even if they couldn't be friends. She pulled out a black pen and ripped out a page from her journal. She wrote on the piece of paper and folded it up nicely. She whispered to the person behind her and directed him to pass it to Amity. He followed the directions and threw the note on Amity's desk.

Amity jumped back a little at the sudden piece of paper that appeared. She looked over to the boy that threw it and gave him a curious look. He pointed in the directions towards Luz. Amity's face instantly went hot, she knew this would either end up really bad or really good. Amity took the note in her hands. She hesitated before opening it but eventually plying the corners one-by-one. Amity read the words on the note and her eyes widened. 'Meet me at the trail after school if you can please -Luz' the note read. Amity stared at the note a little longer before writing back on it. She folded it back up and gave it to the boy. He took it and tapped Luz on the shoulder, giving her the note. Luz unwrapped it the same way that Amity did and read the response. Even though it was only 3 words, it made Luz's heart do backflips. 'See you there' The note read.

~~~

Times Skip: Last Period

~~~

15 minutes left in class, which meant 15 minutes until she met Luz on the trail. Her mind raced with possibilities. Anything could go wrong, and Amity didn't want it to ruin the friendship she had with Luz. Even though last night was awkward, she still wanted Luz to be by her side. Even if that didn't mean romantically. By the time Amity was done daydreaming, the clock showed there were only 5 minutes left in class. The teacher let them pack up earlier since most of them had finished the assignment for today. By the time Amity had put all her books in her bag, the bell rang. She waited for the hallways to get less crowded before heading out. She walked her way to her locker and put in the combination, putting the textbook she didn't need back in. She closed her locker back up and headed towards the front door. 'This is it Amity' she thought to herself as she walked.

It wasn't as big of a deal that Amity was making it. It's just two friends talking...yeah, that's it. Amity walked down the stairs of the school, looking around for Luz. She eventually spotted her a little bit up on the trail, pacing back and forth. Amity walked towards her, making sure she didn't look awkward or weird. "Hey, Luz" Amity called out. Luz jumped a little but faced towards Amity and smiled, "Oh, hey Amity," Luz said waving and chuckling. There it was, the awkwardness. Amity put her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels. "So, why'd you want to meet me here?" Amity asked, curiosity filling her head. Luz put out her hand towards Amity, "Here, I'll show you" Luz said, her iconic smile from ear to ear. Amity was hesitant to take Luz's hand, but she decided to put the fear aside and intertwined their fingers. Luz pulled Amity alongside her, walking off the path and down the tiny hill. They walked past the tree and bushes, leaves crunching beneath their feet.

Amity's curiosity grew the deeper the walked into the woods. "Luz where are we going?" Amity said as she was being dragged along. "You'll see," was all Luz said. Amity did trust Luz, at least enough to know Luz wouldn't murder her or anything. They walked for about 3 more minutes until Luz stopped. "Ok, close your eyes," Luz told Amity. Amity gave her a look of confusion, "Wait why-" She asked, not completely sure of what Luz had in mind. "Just trust me, ok," Luz said, putting her hands over Amity's eyes. The warmth of Luz's hands sent a tingling feeling down Amity's spine, she shook it off and took a deep breath. Luz directed Amity along the path. "Luz, I swear if you let me fall, you're gonna get it," Amity said, chuckling a bit. "Jeez calm down Blight, we're almost there," Luz said with a laugh. Luz's laugh alone could make Amity blackout instantly. They walked for about another minute until Luz finally stopped in her tracks. 

"Here we are," Luz said, taking her hands off Amity's eyes. Amity didn't know what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. Amity's mouth hung open as she saw the view in front of her. A beautiful crystal clear lake was shining in the sunlight, the mountains from above were reflecting on it. Flowers of all kinds were sprouted across the sides, so magical Amity felt bad stepping on them. There was also a little campfire near the shade of the trees, along with a hammock and a single tent. Amity looked back at Luz, "Where did you even find this place" She asked, for as long as Amity has lived here, she has never seen anything like this in the Boiling Isles. "Just came across it on my way back home" Luz replied. "I-, HOW DO YOU JUST FIND SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Amity asked again, her head was spiraling with questions. Luz did jump back at Amity's sudden burst. "I DON'T KNOW" Luz replied with the same tone.

Amity let out a little sigh and shook her head. "So, why did you bring me here" Amity interrogated Luz, to be honest, Amity had no idea why she would bring her here. "Because we need to talk about what happened yesterday," Luz said, looking at Amity straight in the eyes. Amity was taken back by Luz's sudden tone of seriousness. It was something she thought she would never see. "Oh yeah, it was kinda...awkward, heh," Amity said, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. Luz shook her head, "No not about that" Luz said. All of a sudden she took a hold of Amity's wrist and pulled down her sleeve, revealing scars from the past. "About this" Luz said, pointing. Amity did flinch at the sudden movement, it still hurt from the night before. "What's going on Amity, I'm worried about you," Luz asked, in a caring and nervous tone. Amity looked away, ashamed. She never wanted anyone to find out about her scars, they would ruin her reputation.

"Amity..." Luz said, "We may not have known each other for long, but you can tell me anything, I promise not to say a word," Luz said, sweetly. Amity's eyes started to sting and water, and a single tear fell on her cheek. That was one of the nicest things Amity had heard in her entire life, it hurt Amity to hear it. Then, the tears started flowing. Luz embraced her into a hug, Amity held Luz as her life depended on it. Luz's shoulder grew damp from tears, but she didn't mind it. All Luz wanted to do right now was be there for Amity. Amity's tears stained her face, she let out a sob. She caught her breath from time to time, it was a lot of tears. Luz stayed there for as long as she needed to until Amity felt better. Luz was definitely not going to leave her side, especially now. Amity calmed down a bit, but she still embraced Luz in her arms. Amity wasn't letting go anytime soon. 

So they stood there, in the middle of the woods, holding each other in their arms. Nothing could ruin this moment for them, not like yesterday. Amity eventually pulled away trying to hide her red, tear-stained face. Luz lifted Amity's head and wiped her moistened cheek. "So, why do you do it," Luz asked again. Of course, if Amity didn't feel like telling her, she wouldn't force her. Luz just really wanted to know why a perfect girl like Amity would do such a thing. Amity couldn't find the right words, how was she supposed to explain that the Blight's aren't who they say they are. "C-can we sit down please," Amity asked, she realized it might take a while to explain. "Yeah yeah, sure" Luz replied, taking Amity's hand and pulling her to the hammock in the shade. It was a little dirty, but Luz just shook it off and let the leaves fall on the ground. She patted for Amity to take a seat, as Luz did the same. They eventually got into a comfortable position on the hammock.

Amity let out a deep breath, she was really about to confess to everything. "Well to start..." Amity said, "The Blight's are basically magnets, people come from all over and only want us for money and fame" Amity started. "Dad has anger issues, mom has depression, and both of them are drug abusers and alcoholics" Amity explained. Luz was taken back a bit, but she listened to everything Amity had to say. "My dad was never good with coping, so he thought getting away from reality was his best bet" Amity revealed, her eyes starting to water again. She sniffed up a sob, "And because of that...he hurts us, mentally and physically" Amity explained, looking down. She didn't want to cry in front of Luz again, it was embarrassing. Luz didn't know how to react, it was a lot to take in. So instead she hugged Amity again, but this time, it was a genuine and loving hug.

"I can't imagine what it's like living in that hell hole," Luz said as she embraced the girl. Amity was frozen, she didn't know how to react. It was a mixed feeling of relief and despair. "You don't deserve any of this Amity, you know that right" Luz said pulling away from the hug, but still holding on to her shoulders. "It doesn't feel that way..." Amity explained. She was being honest, Amity felt as if everything was her fault and that she did everything wrong. It was a miserable mindset to be in all the time. "I know to may not feel like it, but you don't have to feel sorry for anyone else's mistakes. Amity, you are so kind and amazing, and people are stupid if they can't see that." Luz told her. Amity didn't know what to say with all of the words coming out of Luz's mouth, those words were some of the nicest things she's ever heard.

Luz cleared her throat and let go of Amity. "Amity you are one of my only friends that I've ever had, did you know that," Luz asked, looking down at her shoes. Amity snapped out of her trance and shook her head no. "Well you are, I wasn't exactly popular in my old town, people called me weird and a nuisance" Luz explained, looking at all the flowers beneath them. Amity had no idea where Luz was going with this. "I kinda expected it to be the same way here, popular kids bullying me and calling me stupid names. I expected you to be that type of person" Luz said. Amity was taken back, she would never do that to anyone. "But you aren't like that, you're the most caring person I have ever met," Luz said, taking a hold of Amity's hand beside her. Amity's face got hot, and she tensed up. She had never felt this much affection in her life, it was too much to take in for her, to be honest. Luz hesitated for a second, but finally, she decided it was now or never.

"It's part of the reason why I love you Amity"

Amity let out a tiny gasp. Did she hear that correctly? Or was it her mind playing tricks on her again? Amity's brain was malfunctioning, that was for sure. Luz looked over to see her reaction, only to be met by Amity's jaw hung open and her eyes wide. Luz got a feeling of worry and stood up. Luz let go of Amity's hand and rubbed the back of her neck, giving Amity a nervous smile "N-Nevermind, just forget I said anything" she stuttered. Amity eventually gained her focus again and stood up from the hammock as well, she still said nothing, confused about what just happened. Her heart was racing in her chest, she had nothing to say. Instead, she grabbed the sides of Luz's face and crashed her lips into Luz's. Luz wasn't expecting this at all, but gained her consciousness and kissed Amity back. The kiss was sweet and loving, it didn't feel forced like Amity's first kiss was. Their lips moved in sync, almost as if they were met for each other.

They pulled away, both of their faces looking like tomatoes and breathing heavily. Luz had the taste of Amity's strawberry lipgloss oh her lips, and it was the best taste ever. Amity eventually caught her breath and smiled at Luz, she chuckled a bit. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" Amity confessed. Luz really didn't know how long, it was too long. Luz didn't say anything. She was starstruck, just like how Amity was before. "Hey, you alright," Amity asked worriedly. Luz did look a little surprised, to say the least. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine" Luz responded, "It just that...that was the best moment in my life" She finished saying. She pushed Luz faced, "You're an idiot," Amity said playfully. Luz laughed, along with Amity. It didn't feel awkward anymore, instead, there was a feeling of relief in the air. For the rest of the evening, Luz and Amity talked about random things. They held hands the whole time. 

Amity decided it was probably time to head home, she didn't want another incident happening. Luz insisted on walking her home. Amity warned her about the Manor, but Luz didn't mind. She was happy to accompany Amity. The went up back to the trail and went straight forward on it until they reached the giant black gates. Luz stared at the Manor from behind them, her face filled with awe. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school," Amity said, letting go of Luz's hand. "Yeah, maybe we can have lunch together or something" Luz suggested, which Amity was happy to hear. " Yeah, that sounds great," She responded with a small smile. "You should probably go before they see you here, trust me" Amity warned, Luz, nodded her head in response. "Yeah, probably a good idea," Luz agreed, she understood why her parents might not want to see Amity with someone like her. Luz gave Amity one small and final kiss before running off onto the path again. "Bye Amity, I'll see you tomorrow," Luz said, running off with a wave.

Amity waved back and let out a sigh. She finally confessed, SHE EVEN KISSED HER. Amity thought that it would take forever to gain courage, but she realized it wasn't that scary now. She put in the passcode to the gates and they creaked open. She walked up the driveway and to the front doors, bracing herself. She twisted the doorknob opened and walked in. To her surprise, no one was seen. She took off her jacket and put it on the coat hanger in the front of the house. She walked up the stairs and to her room, but to her surprise, her siblings stood in front of her door. 'Oh no,' Amity thought. "Was that her mittens?" Emira asked. Amity let out a huff and pushed them out of the way, slamming her bedroom door and locking it. "Awwh, are you in loveee" She heard Edric on the other side, they were both wheezing until they eventually left her alone. Amity smiled to herself, she was in love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was also inspired by a comic I found by <3 ~ neo
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Luz and Amity get caught in the boiling rain

3rd Person POV:

Luz and Amity walked towards the Owl House, they had just been let out of school and were excited about the weekend. Luz had been blabbering about her test in the potions track, while Amity stared at her, eyes full of love. "Oh yeah, and then he made me-" Luz said before getting cut off by the sound of thunder. They both froze and looked at each other, then Luz felt a burn on the back of her neck. "OW," she said jumping up and rubbing it. Amity panicked, she totally forgot it was supposed to rain today. "We have to get out of the rain, come on," Amity said, putting the books she was carrying on her head and pulling Luz's arm into the tree of the woods. "Over there," Luz said pointing at a gaping hole in a tree, big enough to fit 3 people. Amity dragged Luz along and they both went into the hole. It was surprisingly cozy.

They both stared at the rain as it fell. "I guess we're stuck together until the rain stops," Luz said, smiling at the witch besides her. Amity thought about it, and her face heated up. Both of them, together, alone. 'Finally' Amity thought to herself. As they heard the tiny patter of the rain, Amity was thinking. "Hey Luz, what's rain like in the human realm?" Amity asked, looking at the human. "Well, it doesn't burn your skin off" Luz started. "Rain in the human realm is just water, it's usually cold, and well, people usually like to go out in it" Luz explained with a sad smile. "Why would they do that, wouldn't they just get soaked?" Amity asked confused. "That's part of the fun...me and my mom used to do it all the time" Luz said with a frown. Amity noticed the change in Luz's mood. She had never seen Luz look so sad before, other than the time Eda had almost been killed by Emperor Belos. It hurt her to see Luz this way.

Amity's ears fell and she moved over next to Luz to where they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong," she asked Luz in a comforting voice. Luz didn't respond. Instead, she put her knees to her chest and hugged them. She didn't look up at Amity, instead, she looked down at the dirt below her. "I-I'm" Luz stuttered out, choking back a sob. Luz never liked crying in front of people, especially Amity. She felt like she always had to be the fun and the happy person everyone loves. Amity put a hand on Luz's shoulder and leaned of a bit so she can see Luz's face. "You don't have to say it, but I want you to know you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Amity reassured her. Luz nodded, she knew that Amity would always be the person she would go to if anything happened. 

They sat there in silence for a bit, Luz stayed with her head down, mindlessly doodling in the dirt. She traced along with it with her finger, drawing tiny hearts. Amity kept her hand on Luz's shoulder for reassurance. At any other moment, Amity would probably be short-circuiting at this time. But, she felt like Luz needed to know someone was there for her. "I miss her a lot, Amity" Luz finally said, still staring at the ground. "I love it here in the Boiling Isles you know? But, I can't just leave my mom in the human world alone" she said, tears forming at the ends of her eyes. Amity looked at her as she spoke, moving her hand from her shoulder and putting it next to Luz's hand.

"I just want to see her, even if it's just for a little bit," Luz said with a sorrowful tone. Amity hated seeing Luz like this. It made her heart heavy and she felt like if Luz wasn't her happiest, neither was she. "But now that the portal is gone, that's not happening anytime soon" Luz explained, leaning her head on the bark of the tree. Now she couldn't keep it in. Tears streamed down her face and she tried her best to hide it, even though Amity could clearly see she was crying. Luz put her head back in her knees and let out a sob. Amity didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to reassure her that everything was fine when it clearly wasn't.

"Luz, look at me," Amity said, making sure not to sound too demanding. Luz stayed in her position. "Luz..." she said again, this time Luz looked up at her. Amity could see that Luz's face was red and tear-stained from crying and her eyes were a bit puffy. Amity let out a sad smile and wiped tears from Luz's cheeks with her thumb. "I know you miss the human realm Luz, and I know that it must be hard for you to not see your mom for this long," Amity said with a calming tone. Luz's breathing slowed down a bit and she looked into Amity's eyes. "So, that's why we're going to do everything to make sure you get back home. Eda, Willow, Gus...all of us will make sure you see your mom again" Amity finished. She was determined to get Luz home, no matter what it took.

Luz gave out a sad chuckle wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Sorry for that, it was so lame," Luz said, rubbing her eyes. "You should never be sorry for crying," Amity told her. Luz gave her a small smirk and lunges towards her, wrapping her arms around Amity's neck. Amity was taken back by Luz's actions. She tensed up and could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. Eventually, Amity gained her focus back and wrapped her arms around Luz's back, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Amity" Luz said softly. "Hey, we can fix this together, remember?" Amity said, repeating what the human said inside of Willow's mind that one day. 

Luz let out a laugh and pulled away from the hug. When she stopped laughing, she didn't realize how close she was to the Blight. Their faces only inches apart. Luz felt her cheeks and ears grow warm, and a blush could be seen on her face. Amity, on the other hand, was redder than a tomato and froze up. "I-, uhm sorry," Luz said quickly getting off of Amity and sitting down next to her. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. Amity was still frozen. "Hey Amity, you ok?" Luz asked worriedly. Amity finally snapped back to reality and looked back at Luz.

"Yeah yeah, just peachy," She said in a high pitch voice which made Luz chuckle. Luz continued to look out at the rain, but this time, it was soothing to her. She smiled and remembered what Amity told her, that she was going back home no matter what. Amity sat back down next to Luz and stared at the boiling rain too, hearing the hissing sounds as it fell. She then felt a warm feeling on her hand, she looked down to see Luz's hand intertwined with hers. She tensed up and blushed, but she didn't pull away from it.

They sat there for the rest of the rain pour, hand in hand. They talked about random things and waiting until they could go home. Amity still couldn't believe the situation right now, it sent shivers down her spine. While Luz enjoyed that someone was there for her, and she loved Amity's company. Both of them laughed with each other and played around until they eventually had to part ways, but they both knew that something had sparked between them and they liked that.


	15. Broken Doors (pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (⚠️ TW ⚠️: Mentions of bullying, suicide, self-harm, abuse, and homophobia. I highly recommend not to read this series if this triggers you.)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Amity Blight's life isn't as perfect as it seems
> 
> (Human Amity/Human Realm AU)
> 
> (p.s. the f-slur is going to be used, but I would like to say in advance that I am bisexual and have been called this slur before. Sorry if it offends anyone, it's not meant to in this context. I would just like to say the f-slur shouldn't be used lightly and I understand.)

3rd Person POV:

Luz knew she wasn't perfect, she was far from it. She knew she was never the prettiest, the smartest, or the strongest, but what she did know was that she was the most creative. Although, she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Her creativity was one of her greatest strengths and help her through most of her problems, but sometimes, it was also the start of her problems. In her old town, people thought she was weird and an outcast, she didn't really fit in anywhere. She was too nerdy to hang out with the popular kids and too weird to hang out with the nerds, she didn't know which high school stereotype she belonged too. Kids would call her stupid names in the hallways and would trip her in the cafeteria during lunch. She knew that if she told anyone though, it would cause more problems. People would just hurt her even more if she told on them. She didn't want to go through that pain.

It was all ok with Luz until one day. She walked into the bathroom during lunch and ate in there, something she would do regularly. She had her peanut butter sandwich in her hand and a book in the other. She enjoyed reading a lot and would help her get away from reality. As she read, she was interrupted by the sound of high-pitched laughter. Luz looked up to see the sight of the queen bee of the school, Hannah. Her dad was the head of the school board, so she got away with everything. Beside her were her two goons, they followed everything she did with no hesitation. The three of them looked down at her, and they all laughed. "Hey look, it's the LUZER," said Hannah. Luz stood up and grabbed her backpack, she tried pushing pass them, but that wasn't going to work this time.

"Hey where are you going, lunch isn't over yet ya' know," Hannah said, pushing down Luz on the ground, grabbing Luz's backpack and zipping it open. Luz flinched from the impact, pain coursing through her body as she hit the cold floor. Her eyes widened as she heard the zipper of her backpack open, the one place she didn't want them to look at. As they went through the backpack, they threw papers and assignments on the floor, along with her books and reports. "Hey what's this," Hannah said, eyeing a black journal at the bottom of the bag. She pulled it out to see the words 'Keep Out' written on it. Luz stood up and tried to reach for it but was pushed back down and held back by her goons. "Is this you're dairy or something, kind of lame, even for you" She said, reading through the pages. "Hey stop it!" Luz screamed out. "Jeez calm down dumbass, what's so secret in here anyways?" Hannah asked, still flipping the pages. As she read, Luz tried to hold back the tears. Her darkest and deepest secrets were in there. Secrets that she didn't want ANYONE to find out.

"Oh hey look here, your crushes," Hannah said looking through the pages. Her eyes widened and she laughed. "You like girls! Huh, I knew there was something wrong with you," Hannah said, laughing hysterically. Luz looked at the girl with teary eyes. Luz flinched every time she laughed, it was like nails on a chalkboard. "Just wait until people hear about this," Hannah mumbled under her breath, walking out with the notebook. Luz had fear written all over her face. She got a rush of adrenaline and managed to release from the grasp of her henchmen. She ran out of the bathroom and tried to catch up to Hannah. She had gone into the cafeteria and held to the journal in her hand, going up on one of the tables. "HEY PEOPLE" she yelled out. Everyone went quiet and faced the Queen Bee. "You guys will never guess what I just found out," She said with a smirk.

She faced Luz, with the evilest face ever. Luz stared in shock, there was no way this was happening. Hannah pointed towards Luz, and everyone looked in her direction. People began to whisper and stare. "The little Luzer is a FAGGOT" She said loudly so everyone could hear. People cringed and gasped all over the place. The whispers grew louder and louder until they were all eventually screams in Luz's ears. She didn't know what to say, people were laughing and pointing fun at her. She looked around at everyone and ran towards the front doors of the school. She didn't care about all of her stuff back in the restroom, she just wanted to get out. As she ran out of the doors, she didn't get very far until she broke down. She fell to her knees and cried. As the tears rolled down her face, she thought about all of the times she had been a burden. People wouldn't accept her no matter what, would they?

She ran back to her house, which wasn't that far. She opened the front door and slammed it behind her. She stomped her way to the bathroom, going through all of the cabinets and drawers. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, maybe something to let her down easy. Luz continued to look until she found the perfect thing. She took it to her room and looked at the bottle. Tears rolled down her eyes and she let out a sob, was she actually going through with it. There was nothing to lose now. Her secrets were out, her mom was a workaholic, and her dad...well she hasn't seen him in 5 years. She twisted the cap and saw the tiny pills inside. These were the strongest ones they had. Luz read the back, 1 a day was all you needed. "Fuck it" she mumbled under her breath. She put the remaining pills in her hand, there was about 11. She hesitated and thought about it one last time.

'Not without a goodbye' Luz thought in her head. She walked over to her desk and put the pills down. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil, she began writing:

\---

Dear Mami,

It's not your fault. Never blame yourself for this. I made the choice, but I'm sorry you have to live with it.

Te amo racimos,

~Luz <3

\---

She drew out the tiny heart at the end and put down the pencil. She let out a shaky sight before picking up the medicine again and walking back to her bed. She sat down and stared at the note one last time. Then, she popped all of the pills in her mouth like candy. Gulping down all of them. The chalky and bitter taste made her cough out and gag. Once the taste was gone, she laid down on the bed and got comfortable. She looked up at her ceiling and felt tears forming in her eyes again, she really went through with it, why did she? That's when the regret kicked in. Why did she do it? She put her hands over her face and started to cry. She wished that she could reverse everything and go back, she could stop herself. As the tears streamed down, she began tiredly. She let out a yawn and laid down on her pillows. Luz said a final goodbye out loud, but it wasn't like anyone was going to hear her. As she drifted off the bed, she counted all the good memories. Then, a wave of darkness hit as she fell into a black hole.

~~~

Luz thought about this every night. It didn't work and thank god for that. But she couldn't help but wonder, what if it did work. What if she fell asleep and never woke up again. She would have never met Amity, never came to the Boiling Isles. She would have missed out on so much. So, that's why Luz thanked the universe every day, for giving her another chance. Her mom never found out, and she never will. Luz had woken up from her deep sleep before her mom had gotten home, so she erased all the evidence that it ever happened. No one would ever find out.

~~~

Luz walked to Blight Manor with two cups in her hand. It had gotten a little colder because of the season change. Winter was here and Luz could be more excited. She loved winter, it was her favorite season. The best part about it this year, was that she could spend it with Amity. They could spend the cold night together, keeping each other warm. Luz smiled at the thought and continued walking. It was a Friday, which meant the weekend was basically here. All they had to do was get through this last day of school, shouldn't be any trouble. Luz and Amity had made plans for the weekend since both of them were free. They were just going to hang out at Blight Manor. She said that her parents were going to be out at dinner and probably won't be back until midnight, and her sibling were probably going to go out to parties.

When Luz reached the gates, looked through the cracks to look at the Manor. It was so magnificent to her. She stared at the home until her focus was broken by the sight of Amity walking down. She fixed the beanie on her head, being careful not to drop the cups. When Amity made it outside, Luz greeted her with a warm smile. "Good morning, Hermosa," Luz said. Even though Amity didn't speak Spanish, she knew what the word meant. A light blush reached her cheeks and she gave Luz a small kiss, "Good Morning, Luz" Amity said. Amity looked down at Luz's hands and saw the two cups she brought. "What's this?" Amity asked. "Oh yeah, I made us some hot chocolate since it's a little colder today," Luz said, giving her one of the cups. "Oh, thank you," She said, taking a sip. Her eyes widened, there was no way hot chocolate could be this good. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted," Amity said in a soft voice. "Well, I do add my special touch to it," Luz said, putting a finger gun under her chin. Amity laughed and pushed her slightly, "Shut up you dork," She said playfully, taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

Luz grabbed Amity's free hand and held it as they walked to school. Luz was talking about movies she liked, "Yeah, maybe we can watch one of them together tonight" Luz said with a smile. Amity looked at her with confusion, and then it hit her. "Oh shoot, you were supposed to come over, I totally forgot!" She exclaimed, facepalming herself. "Did something come up, we can raincheck" Luz said worriedly. "No, it's fine, I just need to push Ed and Em out of the house now," She said irritated. "But, I thought they knew about us," Luz asked confused. "Yeah they do, they don't care if you come over, but I just don't want them messing with us," Amity said, squeezing Luz's hand a bit. "Your siblings seem cool, they can't be that bad," Luz said, nudging Amity. She just rolled her eyes and chuckled "You would be surprised," She said. As the two girls walked, they didn't even realize they were at the front door of the school. Amity looked around to make sure no one would see them, and then she gave her girlfriend a tiny kiss like usual.

They disconnected their hands and walked into the school. Luz always walked Amity to her first-period class, just to spend a little more time with her. "I'll see you later," Amity said. Luz nodded and smiled. "Ok, I love you," Luz said in a hushed voice. Amity's face turned into a crimson color, no matter how many times Luz said it, it would always make her heart race. "I love you too," she replied, looking away and trying to hide her reddened face. Luz laughed and walked off, going to her own class. Amity shook her head and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the class. When she walked in, she was met by a cold breeze. It felt like a doctor's office. Amity took her usual seat in the back and took out her history books and the report she had due. When the bell rang, the teacher came around and took the papers. "And you, Miss Blight," He asked. Amity handed him the paper and he gave her a nod. She knew the report was an easy A+, it wasn't that hard to complete.

As the teacher talked and wrote on the board, Amity took notes and wrote down every single thing he was. Even though Amity was smart, she didn't have a good memory. She would forget things easily, so taking notes was a good strategy for her. When the bell rang, she noticed she had a whole page filled with messy writings and abbreviations, not to mention all of the tiny doodles on the corners and sides. She packed up quickly and went to her locker, putting the books she didn't need back in there. As she walked down to Mrs. Clawthorne's class, people greeted and complimented her. She replied to all of them with a happy tone, except for one. There was always this one group of boys that would cat-call Amity every single day. She rolled her eyes at them and ignored everything they said. Boys were stupid at Hexside Academy.

She walked into the warm classroom and sat down, she was excited about this class. Amity had always loved literature, reading, and writing stories always brought her joy. The teacher had walked up to her desk and leaned on it. "So Amity, how are you?" She asked, something she would do regularly. "I'm great," Amity said, which she genuinely was feeling. Everything had been great with her so far, with school, with Luz, and things have been semi-better at home. It wasn't completely fixed, but there haven't been any outbreaks recently. Ms. Clawthorne smiled and nodded her head. "Well, that's good to hear," She said, walking back up to the front of the class. "Ok class, get out page 187 in your books" She directed. The class went on and on, Amity listened and wrote down on sticky notes, placing them all over her book. She jumped when the bell rang, the time went by quickly. Amity stood up and packed her bad, giving Ms. Clawthorne one final wave. "Have a nice weekend, children!" the teacher exclaimed.

Amity walked through the halls and pass people that were walking too slow. Chemistry was next, which meant she got to see Luz. She smiled at the thought of her girlfriend and continued walking. She stopped by her locker and put swapped her books out, closing it and continuing to the next class. As she was strolling to the class, she saw Luz. Her smile got bigger and she walked towards her. Amity noticed something was off though, Luz looked like she was concentrated on something. The twinkle in her eyes wasn't there and her eyebrows were furrowed. She would usually have her signature smile on her face, but it wasn't there today. Amity's smile fell into a frown, she looked at her confused. Luz walked into the class, with Amity following close behind her. When Amity went in, she saw Luz sitting down. She got her books and pencils out and held her head on her fist. Amity walked over to the chair next to her and sat, unpacking her stuff as well.

When Amity was finished getting situated, she looked over at her girlfriend. Amity placed a hand on her shoulder, making Luz jump a bit. Luz looked over at Amity and saw her expression. "Hey, are you ok?" Amity asked worriedly. Luz straightened up a bit and cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, with a reassuring tone. Amity doubted her but didn't want to push her any further if she didn't want to talk about it. When the bell rang, they both opened their journals to a clean page. The teacher stood up, "Sorry class, today we're watching a video, take notes if you feel like you need it," He said, walking over to the lights and turning them off. He then put something on the projector, the room was slightly brighter because of it. Amity looked over at Luz, she looked like she was zoned out. Amity let out a tiny sigh and reached over to hold one of Luz's hands under the table. Luz was taken out of her trance, and she looked down at their hands. She squeezed Amity's hand and frowned slightly. Even though the darkness, Amity could see Luz's sad expressions. Which made her down as well.

They held hands the entire class period, Amity's occasionally looking up at Luz to see how she was doing. Luz had still been zoned out. It wasn't like her to do this. Of course, Luz would get distracted from time to time, but never this much. Amity grew worried about her even more, anxiety coursing through her as she wondered what was wrong. When the bell rang, they both jumped. Amity let go of her hand and picked up her backpack. She waited for Luz to pack her things, so they could walk out together. Luckily, they had the same lunch period, so they always spent it together outside on the fields. When Luz had finished, they both walked out. She hadn't said a word this entire time, Amity was tired of it. They had made it outside to the opened field and set their things down, that's when Amity went off. "What's wrong Luz?" She asked a little more sternly this time. "I'm fine Ami-" Luz said with the same reassuring tone, before getting cut off.

"Cut the bullshit," Amity said, a serious look on her face. Luz was taken back by her sudden tone, she's never seen Amity like this before. "Look, you're being quieter than usual, and you're spacing out a lot," Amity said, grasping Luz's hands. "You know I'll listen to anything you have to say, I'm here for you, alright," She said, with a softer tone. Luz didn't know what to say, it was unusual to her. People have never asked if Luz was ok, no one has ever actually listened to her. So, when Amity asked her, of course, she was silent. How was she supposed to confess to Amity that she tried to kill herself, or that she has been bullied for the past 11 years? The years of trauma flooded back all at once. Luz choked back a sob, not making it too obvious. 

Silence fell between the two, like a crushing force pushing them down. Every second grew worse and worse, Luz heard the ringing in her ears grow louder until it overcame every other noise. Luz couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes grew cloudy with tears, her vision becoming blurry. She let in a sharp inhale, as she tried to hold back the sob. Amity looked down at her worriedly. It didn't work anymore, Luz's face grew saturated with hot tears. Her face grew red and stained. She let out a quiet sob as she cried, still trying to hide it, though Amity could clearly see. Amity was frozen, she didn't know what to do to comfort her. She eventually gained back her focus and embraced Luz. She tightened the grip on her girlfriend, letting her know she wasn't going anywhere. As Luz sobbed, Amity couldn't help but think. This scene felt so familiar to her. Luz was crying in her arms as she comforted her, it was the same scene from 3 weeks ago. Amity ran her fingers through Luz's hair, trying to calm her down. Luz hiccupped a bit when she slowed down her breathing. She was ashamed that Amity had to see her like this.

Luz was always a fun-loving person. Even though she dealt with so much, her smile never left her face. It almost acted like a mask, no one could see the pain that was buried underneath it. Luz never showed her true feelings to anyone, she always thought it would just make her more of a burden than she already is. Amity was different to her though, she knew Amity would never judge her for anything. So as she continued to embrace the Blight, Luz thought about how grateful she was to have Amity right now. How she had someone she could depend on her life on. "Are you ok now?" Amity asked in a soothing voice. Luz nodded her head, lifting her head from Amity's shoulder that was now drenched with salty tears. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. "Why, Amity..?" Luz asked. Amity was confused, what was she asking? "W-why did you have to be here for me, it's n-not like anyone else would do the same" Luz said between hiccups, still trying to catch her breath. Amity looked down at Luz, her face formed into a sad smile. 

Amity lifted up Luz head so that she can face her, even when she was crying, Amity thought she was the most beautiful person ever. "You were there for me, it's my turn to be there for you..." Amity said, and it was true. Luz had helped her through so much recently. Her home life, her school life, everything in general was better when Luz came into Amity's life. So when Luz broke down, it hurt her. Seeing the person you care about the most seem so broken, it was hard. Luz sniffled, wiping her face from some of the tears. She gave a smile, small and sweet. "I love you, Blight" Luz said, hints of sadness still in her voice. "I love you too, dork" Amity replied. Luz leaned in a bit, Amity took the hint and met her lips with Luz's. The kiss wasn't happy, instead, it was sympathetic and sad. It still brought Luz joy, though.

When they pulled away, Amity still had the same sad smile on her face. "You still haven't told me what's wrong," She said softly. Luz was hoping she wouldn't notice, she really didn't want to tell her. "I-I just have a lot on my mind right now..." Luz said, which was the semi-truth. Luz did have a lot on her mind, but it wasn't the reason she was crying. She was crying, well, because all the memories flooded back. She didn't know what triggered it, but it felt like an avalanche came crashing down on her. The thoughts of her being outed, and the hurt she received because of it, it wasn't a pleasant thought. The thing she was thinking about the most though, was how stupid she was. She was going to leave and never come back. She would've missed out on so much, and hurt so many people. Luz couldn't handle the thought of people being hurt because of her, it was too much weight put on her shoulders.

"Well, like what?" Amity asked. Luz was pulled out of her thoughts. She didn't want to face the Blight, it was hard for her. She didn't want Amity to see her like this. She was supposed to be the one there for her, she was supposed Amity's save-haven, her anchor. So, she didn't want to tell her the things she was thinking about. She never wanted Amity to worry about her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Amity said. Luz nodded and walked down behind the bleachers, taking a seat. Amity followed and sat, her back hitting Luz's chest. Her head rested on Luz's shoulder. "We can just sit here if you want, maybe read a book or something" Amity suggested. Luz just nodded her head again, she didn't know what to say. Amity pulled her backpack over to them, and pulled out her favorite book. She began to read, her soft words sounding like music to Luz's ears. Luz had wrapped her arms around the Blight, making sure that this was real.

It was, Amity real, she was there with her. She wasn't going to leave. Luz felt the feeling of dispair fall over her. She wanted to tell Amity to go, that she could do better and that she shouldn't have to waste her time on her. She couldn't though, because if she did, Amity would leave and she would be left alone. Luz heard Amity's faint words, as she read. It was the best sound to her. Luz put her face into the crevasse of her girlsfriend's neck, taking in her warmth. "Thank you, Amity" was the only thing Luz could say. Amity didn't question her, or wonder what she was thankful for. Instead, she smiled and looked over. 

"Your welcome, Luz"


	16. Snow and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Luz goes to Blight Manor in the snow.

3rd Person POV:

Amity sat in her desk chair, reading the new 6th Volume of The Good Witch Azura her parents let her buy. School had gotten canceled due to cold weather, so she enjoyed the day off. She was about halfway through the book when she heard a loud knock at her bedroom door. She jumped and nearly fell out of her seat. "MITTENS, SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU," Edric screamed from the other side. Amity let out a little groan, but put her bookmark in the novel and opened the door. Amity saw the sight of her 2 siblings, both having smirks on their faces. "Who is it?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it," Emira said in a loud whisper. Amity rolled her eyes and pushed past them, making them snicker. As Amity trudged downstairs, she wondered who it could be. None of her friends were supposed to come over, and her parents were out on their weekly meeting with other families. Ed and Em followed close behind her, both having an intimidating look.

"Would you guys stop following me?" Amity growled back at them. Ed put his hands up in defense, "Jeez Mittens, were just going out with some friends, there's only one front door," He explained. Amity scoffed out and reached the door. When she turned the handle and opened the door, a cold breeze blew inside that sent a shiver down her back. Amity looked up to see who it was, had her face felt hot all of a sudden. A certain human stood in front of Amity, wearing the same outfit she had when they went to The Knee. Her cheeks and nose looked raw and red. She didn't have her hat on, so her round ears could be seen. "Luz!, You're here," Amity said, her face liting up. "Hi Ami," She said with her teeth chattering. "Oh, sorry, come in," Amity said, standing aside from the door. Luz gave her a small smile and stepped into the Manor, her face looking around wondrously.

Luz noticed Amity's siblings off the side. "Hey Ed and Em," Luz greeted, waving at them. "Hey cutie, good to see ya'," Emira said with a wink, making Luz go red. "We're heading out, don't have too much fun you 2," Ed said before they both ran out the door. Amity let out a deep sigh, calming herself down. She looked up at Luz, and she saw her redden cheeks. "Luz, you're freezing," Amity said, putting a hand on her cheek. "No, I'm fine, it's just a little cold outside," Luz said, putting her hand over Amity's and leaning into the touch. Amity felt herself heat up and quickly pulled her hand away, making Luz confused. Amity cleared her throat, looking down at the ground. "Anyways," Amity said, looking back up. When she did though, she noticed that Luz didn't have something. "Luz...where's Owlbert?" Amity asked. Luz's eyes widened and she knew she was in trouble now. "It was too cold for him, I didn't want to put him through that," Luz said with an awkward chuckle.

"SO YOU WALKED HERE!" Amity exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowing. Luz stumbled back a bit at her sudden outburst, her back hitting a wall. "Yes, I did," Luz said with a shake in her voice, she gulped. "Luz, you can just walk 10 minutes in 30-degree weather! You'll get sick or...titan knows what!" Amity yelled out a bit, furrowing her eyebrows. Luz was still leaning back against the wall, scared to move. Amity took in a deep breath and let out a sigh, "Sorry Luz, I just don't want you to get sick or hurt because of me," Amity explained. Luz gave her a small smile, "It's ok, I understand," she said. Amity let out a small chuckle, "ok, why are you here?" Amity asked again, crossing her arms. Luz remembered what she was here for in the first place and her face went redder than before. "Oh Uhm," Luz said, digging through the pocket of her jacket. "Found it," She mumbled under her breath.

Amity raised an eyebrow, wondering what Luz had. Amity's expression softened when she saw what she had in her trembling hands. Luz rubbed her neck with one of her hands, "A dude was selling them at the market the other day, h-he said to give it to the one that...stole your heart," Luz said, stuttering and blushing. Amity was fixated on the purple flower Luz had in her hand, it looked so pretty. Amity took it and held it in her hands, caressing the petals lightly. "Luz, it's beautiful, thank you," She said with a smile, looking up at the human. Luz was still a blushing mess and she seemed flustered. "Y-you're welcome Amity," Luz said with another awkward laugh. Luz wondered if she heard her correctly, she was confused. Luz scooted back a bit towards the door. "Well, I should probably get going, Eda wants me home to clean Hooty," Luz lied, turning towards the door.

As soon as she was about to leave, that's when it hit Amity. Her face went bright red, 'the one that stole your heart' Amity replayed in her head. She looked up to see Luz already out the door and down the front steps. "Luz wait!" She called out running outside. Amity felt the cold wind go down her neck, but she didn't mind it. Luz had turned around and saw that Amity was running up to her, she stopped in her tracks and faced her. Amity stopped right in front of the human, still holding on to the flower. "The one that stole your heart," Amity repeated, making Luz stumble back a bit. "Dang it, I shouldn't have said that," She mumbled under her breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sorry Amity, you must think I'm weird or something, I totally understand if you-" Luz rambled before getting cut off.

Luz stopped talking when she felt Amity's lips on hers. It was just a small peck, but it was enough for Luz to not feel cold anymore. Amity looked up to see Luz's reaction, she looked like she had short-circuited. "Oh shoot, I'm sorry. I should have asked you...I'm such an idiot," Amity said, facepalming herself. Luz snapped back to reality, realizing she wasn't dreaming. "Amity, no it's fine...I liked it," Luz said with a warm smile. Amity looked up and saw her expression, which made her smile as well. "Well, can I do it again?" Amity asked this time. Luz nodded her head and leaned in. They kissed again, but this time, it was more loving. It was a little longer than the first one, Luz had put her hands on Amity's waist and the Blight had her arms around Luz's neck.

When they pulled away, they both looked at each other. All of a sudden, Amity started laughing. Luz followed along, and they stayed there, embracing each other in the snow. They had both forgotten how cold it was for a second, they kept each other warm. "We should probably go inside before we get a fever or something," Amity said, pulling away from Luz. "Good idea, I feel like a popsicle out here," Luz said, grabbing one of Amity's hands. "What's a popsicle?" Amity asked as they went back inside. "Oh yeah, you don't know what those are. I'll take you to the human realm one day," Luz said opening the door. "Well, it's a date," Amity said before walking in. For the rest of the time, they read the 6th Azura book together and embraced each other.

Amity had put the flower in a vase in her room, a reminder that she was the one who stole Luz's heart.


	17. Windowsill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Luz sneaks out to see Amity

Luz POV:

Luz stole Eda's staff, but she had a good reason for it. She was going to Blight Manor to see Amity. Ok, maybe it wasn't that good of a reason. Luz just really wanted to see Amity right now. Ever since they started dating 2 months ago, Luz couldn't get her out of her head. Every thought she had was about Amity; from her smile, her golden eyes, even her pointy ears Luz loved to play with. Everything about her was perfect to Luz. So, when she had the urge to see her, of course, she would do anything just to have a glance at Amity. Even though it was a cliché thing Luz hated, people were right, love did make you do crazy things. Luz would never say it to her face, but she did love Amity. She was afraid to tell her though, she was worried it would change everything and their relationship would be weird.

Luz rode through the night sky, the wind messing up her hair. Luz probably could have walked to Amity's house, but she didn't think her parents would enjoy their daughter's human girlfriend waltzing her way over to see her. Plus, Luz didn't think she was out to her parents just yet, she didn't want to force her to say anything about their relationship. As Luz rode the staff, she could see the silhouette of Blight Manor up ahead. She smiled to herself and picked up speed, excitement coursing through her body. No matter how many times she saw Amity, her stomach would always get butterflies. As she got closer and closer, the feeling became stronger; strong enough to the point where she was giggling to herself. Luz wondered if she was crazy for this, but she just thought it was the dumb teen love.

The human was carefully passing through all the windows, especially Ed & Em's. She knew that if they saw her sneak up to Amity's room, they would tease her all day about it. She swooped down under their window and around the house. Even though Luz had never flown here before, she knew where Amity's room was. Was that weird? No, definitely not. Luz let in a deep breath, hoping that Amity wouldn't get mad at her for sneaking out. She hesitated before knocking on the window, thinking about it. Maybe Amity didn't want to see her, or worse, maybe she was going to break up with her. The butterflies she once had turned into anxiety. She let in another deep breath, calming herself down. She was just overreacting. Luz knew Amity wouldn't do that, right? She shook off the thought and knocked on the window, waiting for her to open it.

A couple of seconds passed before Luz heard the lock unhinge. She looked up to see a confused look on her girlfriend's face. "Luz, what are you doing here?!" She asked quietly, looking back at her door. "I just wanted to see you," Luz answered with a smile. Amity looked back at her dopey expression, "You just saw me at school Luz, and you'll see me tomorrow as well," Amity explained, raising an eyebrow. "And for me, that's not enough," Luz said, hovering over a little closer to her. Amity leaned over, resting her elbows on the windowsill. "You look even more beautiful in the moonlight," Luz mumbled out, hoping Amity heard her. Luz guessed she did because a vibrant blush appeared on her cheeks. "Oh, th-thanks Luz," She stuttered out, covering her face.

"Hey, are you ok? You're all red," Luz asked, putting a hand on Amity's. She heard her let out a chuckle, "Wow, we're dating and you're still oblivious," She said sarcastically. Luz's face turned into a frown, remembering how Amity told her she liked her for over a year. "I still can't believe it, a whole year, was I really that bad?" Luz asked with a slightly nervous tone. She heard Amity laugh, "You were the worst," She said, giving Luz a small kiss on her forehead. "Your hair's a mess," Amity said, ruffling Luz's hair to fix it. The touch sent a chill down Luz's spine, "Well, I did just fly 10 minutes in the wind to see you," Luz said in her defense. "Luz, did you sneak out...?" Amity asked with a smirk. Luz felt her brain short-circuit. "Of course not, I would never sneak out on a school night, that's absur-," Luz rushed out of her mouth before being cut off.

The feeling of Amity's warm lips on hers made her shut up. Luz was taken back a bit, bit kissed her back. It lasted a couple more seconds before Amity pulled away, leaving Luz a blushing mess. "This really is a cliché now, huh," Amity said with a smile. The human nodded, her face still red and hot. "Stop being such a nerd, you're acting as I've never kissed you," Amity said, poking Luz a bit. "Well, every time is still amazing," Luz whispered out. Amity tensed up, "I-, you're such a dork," Amity said, slightly pushing her. Luz laughed, she always loved when Amity got flustered or blushed; it was adorable to her. "Well, I'm gonna have to go before Eda finds out I stole Owlbert," Luz said, giving the little wooden owl a tiny pet.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, human," Amity said, running her fingers through Luz's hair again. Luz let out a chuckle and looked up at her girlfriend, giving her a smile. Luz hovered up a bit a cupped Amity's face in her hands, "you are perfect, Amity Blight," She said, looking into her soft golden eyes. "Where's all of this coming from?" Amity asked, confused about why Luz was being a flirt right now. Luz would always say little comments here and there, but never this many in one night. "I-" Luz let out, hesitating. Amity rose an eyebrow, "You...what?" Amity asked, worried at this point. "I love you," Luz said, cringing a bit. She felt her stomach turn upside-down, and she thought she was going to be sick. Amity had pulled away from her touch and tensed, she wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry, I rushed it, please don't be mad," Luz begged, not daring to look at her. Amity furrowed her eyebrows, "Why would I be mad?" Amity asked, making Luz look up at her. "Well, I just thought you weren't ready and dumb things like that," Luz said, waving her hands around in the air. Amity stopped her hands and took them in her own, "Luz, you have helped me through so much, and I've been waiting for this moment the second I laid eyes on you," Amity said, pouring her heart out. "I love you too," Amity said with a smile. Luz's face lit up, "Really?!" She asked enthusiastically, Luz still couldn't believe this was happening. "Yeah you dingus, why wouldn't I," Amity said with a small laugh. 

"Now go home, it's a school night, and you don't want Eda to catch you," Amity explained. "Ok ok, you're right," Luz agreed. She reached up and gave her girlfriend one final kiss before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," Luz said, it felt good to say that openly now. "Love you too, and be safe on your ride home, don't die on me," Amity worried. Knowing Luz, she knew something could go terribly wrong. "I wouldn't dream of it, Blight," Luz said. With that, they waved each other goodbye and Amity closed her window. Luz let out a lovesick sigh, 'perfect' she thought in her head. Luz did get caught coming back to the Owl House, but she didn't care, she got to tell the most important person in her life that she loved her. That itself is worth everything to her. She was right, their relationship did change, but it changed for the better.


	18. Grom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Amity spends Grom without Luz

3rd Person POV:

Amity sat down on the bleachers, looking down at the dance floor. Everyone was dancing with their dates, and it made her frown. It was Grom Night, the day Amity was dreading. All she could think of was the night they had at the dance last year. Since Luz left, she's felt empty inside; like there's a hole right in her heart, a cavity. Amity hadn't been the same since. She's been quieter and not getting good grades as she used to. Life just wasn't the same without Luz here. She was always the one that could make Amity laugh, the one that pushed Amity every day to do better; It was so different now that she's gone. Amity still remembered the talk they had right before she left like it was yesterday.

~~~

"Why can't you just stay, you said you hated the human realm" Amity cried out, her voice cracking from her sobs. Luz looked down at the ground and tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew Amity was right, the Boiling Isles was so much better than the human realm, but she couldn't leave everyone behind. "Amity, I have to. It's not fair to my mom," Luz said quietly, standing in front of the portal. Amity didn't know what to say, it was all too much for her. "What about us! Do you think it's fair for us!?" She exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. Amity knew she sounded selfish, but it was the truth. Amity stopped when she felt a warm feeling in her hands. She looked down and saw Luz's hand connected in hers. "Amity, I know how you feel, and I don't want to go," Luz started. She looked up to face the Blight, "but we both knew my time here was limited," She said with a soft smile.

Amity couldn't keep it in anymore, she fell into Luz's arms and sobbed. She held Luz in a tight embrace, hoping she wouldn't leave. "J-Just promise me you'll come back, say it," Amity directed, her voice muffled. Luz hugged her back, tighter than ever before. "I promise, I'll be back for you Blight," Luz said, pulling away from the hug. She grabbed her bag and hung it on her shoulder, she wiped off some of the remaining tears from her cheeks. "Just don't forget about me," She said with a chuckle, her sad smile glowing on her face. She waved to everyone one final time, giving Amity a look reassurance, and a nod. With that, she disappeared into the yellow light of the portal; making Amity break down even more. 

~~~

Amity felt tears form in her eyes as she recalled the memories, it was hurtful. She remembered sitting there in the dirt for the rest of the day, sobbing uncontrollably. Luz was her anchor, and without her, Amity didn't know what to do.

The Blight wiped her eyes and sniffled a sob. She stood up from the bleachers and walked down through the dance floor. People greeted her and smiled, she returned it back but continued walking; pushing pass all the people jumping around. The gym doors were in sight, she tried to hurry out of them, but she got caught. "Hey kiddo, where you going," She heard a familiar voice say. She turned to her left to see Eda, she had an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. "Oh, hi Owl Lady," Amity said with a small wave. "Just call me Eda, anyways, where you heading off to," Eda said, standing in front of the girl. "I just-, I need to go somewhere," Amity said, looking down at the black flats she had on. She heard Eda let out a sigh and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand, I miss her too. This day must be hard on you, huh?" Eda asked. "You have no idea," Amity said with a sniffle. Eda released her grip on Amity and went back to crossing her arms. "Alright, I'll let you go, just don't tell Bump," Eda said, giving Amity a wink. Amity let out a chuckle, and she went to give Eda a hug. She felt her tense up, but the Owl Lady hugged her back. "Thanks, Eda," Amity said, pulling away. Eda gave her a smile, "Your welcome kid, now go before the fun police come around," Eda said, pointing towards the door. Amity gave her one last smile before walking out.

Amity didn't know where she was going to go, but she felt compelled to one place. The tree, the one her and Luz had made when they defeat Grom. It was still standing tall and proud, it's pink flowers shone in the moonlight. The night was a little colder than before, the breeze sent a chill down Amity's back. She shivered but continued walking, the crunching sound of leaves and twigs beneath her feet. She could see the faint glow from the tree ahead of her, which made a small smile appear on her face. As she walked to the tree, she ran her fingers across the bark. She hadn't been to the tree since Luz left, this was their favorite place to go to hang out together. Then Amity saw it, the thing that made her heart shatter into pieces.

A tiny heart carving, the initials 'L+A' written inside of it. Amity let out a tiny gasp and touched the heart, remembering the time when Luz carved that into the tree. She remembered being a blushing mess and laughing awkwardly when she did that. A small chuckle released from her lips, but she felt the tears forming in her eyes again. She didn't try to fight it this time. The tears rolled down her cheeks, making them stained and red. She fell to her knees, covering her face in her hands. Her muffled sobs could be heard through the trees, but luckily, people don't usually come around this way. Amity had slowed down her breathing, calming herself down. She got up from her knees and brushed them off. The purple dress she was wearing was covered in the dirt now, but she didn't care.

Amity sat down with her back against the bark. She hugged her knees and looked out into the distance, in other circumstances, this view would be so beautiful. Amity sniffled in her sobs, she didn't want to cry anymore. The stars shone above her, almost like they were staring at her. She buried her face back down in her knees, holding back a cry of despair. Amity missed her so much, more than anything. She missed her more every day, every night, every second. Her life was a living hell without her. Nothing made sense anymore, without Luz, the world was in black and white. All the color had drained from her world, leaving everything boring and bland.

At least she thought it was bland before something happened. Something that she had been waiting for since the day Luz left.

Amity heard footsteps approach her, she tensed up, hoping it wasn't anyone bad. Amity gained the strength to look ahead of her. Her jaw dropped and her breath hitched. There, kneeling right in front of her, was the sight of the human she had fallen desperately in love with. Her hair was a little longer and shaggier than before, she also looked a little taller and had defiantly grown more into her looks. Amity wasn't sure if it was the same Luz she had met a year ago. "I promised...didn't I," Amity heard her say with a crack in her voice, she looked like she was about to cry. Amity didn't know if this was real or not, was Luz really here with her? Amity sat up, looking into Luz's hazel eyes; the eyes she loved getting herself lost in. 

"You just gonna sit there?" Luz asked with a chuckle, opening her arms for a hug. Without hesitation, Amity tackled Luz to the ground and cried into her shoulder. Except, these tears were tears of happiness and relief. Amity had a tight grip around her, making sure that she was real, and that she wouldn't leave again. "Jeez, you're gonna suffocate me," Luz said, still hugging the Blight back. Amity had loosened her grip on Luz and sat up, she kneeled down on the ground and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Are you sure you're not an illusion, did Ed and Em send you to trick me?" Amity asked playfully. Luz sat up herself, "I'm pretty sure I would've turned into dust by now," Luz said with a smile. They both laughed. When Luz stopped laughing she gave Amity a tiny smirk and stood up. She rubbed the dirt off her purple suit she had on, what a coincidence it matched Amity's dress perfectly.

Luz held one of her hands out towards Amity, "It's Grom, so, may I have this dance?" Luz asked. Amity gave her a smile and put her hand in Luz's, "You may," She said, standing up and brushing herself off as well. Luz pulled them closer to the tree, where they stood under the branches. Luz put her hands on Amity's waist pulling her closer towards her. Amity placed her hands behind Luz's neck and the 2 started swaying to the non-existent music. "You look...nice," Amity said, looking down at Luz's purple suit she had on. She loved that look on her. "You don't look too bad yourself, Blight," She said, still swaying in sync with her. Amity felt the heat rise up in her cheeks; there it was, the butterflies she only felt when Luz was around. She was happy they were back. "How did you even manage to get here, I didn't think you would ever come back," Amity said. "I had to pull a few strings, but hey..." Luz started saying. She twirled Amity around in a circle before pulling her back in towards her, "I promised I would be back for you," She finished saying.

Amity felt her breath hitch, Luz was different now. She had a look of confidence and intensity in her eyes, it made her heart skip a beat. "Oh wait, one thing," Luz said, pulling away from her embrace. Amity looked at her, confused at what she was doing. Then, Luz pulled out one of the flowers from their Grom tree. Luz walked up towards Amity and placed the flower in her hair, making her tense up. "Just something so people know you belong with me tonight," Luz said, readjusting the flower. Luz had pulled her back towards her and they began dancing again. Amity noticed Luz had been staring at her, sending a sense of panic through-out her. 

"You are beautiful, Amity Blight," Luz said with a soft voice.

Amity was pretty sure she was dreaming now, this moment was perfect; almost a little too perfect. She needed to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and if she was, she wanted to wake up right away. If this was a dream, she didn't want to get too attached to the moment. She knew if she did, then she would wake up devastated. Amity stared into Luz's eyes, and she could tell Luz was giving her a dorky smile. Amity laughed and embraced Luz in a hug again, resting her head on her shoulder as they still swayed. "I missed you, so much," Amity exposed, choking back another sob. She felt Luz hug her back, "You were all I could think of back home Amity, you have no idea how long I've wanted to see you for," Luz said, looking out into the distant view.

Amity pulled away from the hug, she knew she was about to do something stupid. Amity grabbed the sides of Luz's face, looking into her eyes. They were beautiful and shining in the moonlight. "I love you, I have since we were here on this cliff last year," Amity said in a soft voice. She could see Luz's wide-eye expression, almost looking scared. "Oh uh, nevermind, just forget about it," Amity said, pulling away from her. Luz shook her head, regaining her focus. "No Amity, wait, I'm sorry," She said, walking towards her again. Luz took Amity's hands in her own, "I meant to say, She started saying. Luz looked up to looked up at Amity and her golden eyes, "I love you too," she said with a sweet smile.

Amity felt her cheeks grow red and warm, almost like a fever. She let out a tiny gasp and pinched herself a bit, making sure this wasn't fake. She knew for sure it wasn't fake now. The next thing Amity knew, she felt Luz's soft lips on her own, making her want to melt onto the ground. Amity had dreamt of this moment since they were 14, and it was finally happening. She still couldn't believe this was real. Amity had deepened the kiss, tangling her fingers in Luz's hair. The kiss sent a warm feeling through her, and she had lost her sense of reality. Right now, it was just her and Luz in their own little world. 

When they had pulled away from the kiss, Amity couldn't help but be in awe. It was her first, and definitely her best. Amity looked down, staring at the flats she had on. A crimson-red blush appeared on her face. "Better than I imagined..." Amity mumbled out. Luz let out a soft laugh, "You're such an idiot," she said. They both laughed together, still swaying underneath the stars. They stared at each other lovingly, not wanting this moment to end. They shared another kiss, but this one just being short and sweet. They continued dancing for the rest of the night, taking in each other's embrace. Luz was definitely not leaving Amity again after this, there was no way she could. Luz loved Amity, and she wasn't going to leave her side anytime soon.


	19. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this idea is a little cliché, but I have always loved the idea of stargazing. It just so cute and sweet so, hope y'all enjoy :) ~ Neo
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Luz takes Amity stargazing

3rd Person POV:

"Come on Amity, we're almost there," Luz said. She was currently dragging Amity up the hill where they defeated Grom together. One of her hands was holding onto Amity's and the other holding 2 blankets. "And why exactly are you taking me here?" Amity questioned, still not completely sure why Luz wanted to go out so late. "People are saying the Wailing Star is supposed to be out tonight, I just wanted to see it with you," the human explained, still looking ahead of her. Amity felt a heat rise to her cheeks, why with her? She and Luz weren't exactly the greatest of friends. For Titan's sake, they tried to kill each other once! I guess people do change though. Luz could see the glow of the tree insight, a smile lit up her face.

"Hurry Ami, I don't want to miss it," Luz said, pulling her a little faster. Amity's breath hitched at the nickname, no matter how many times Luz said it, it always got to her. They had made it past the last couple of trees, seeing the view of the stars off the mountain cliff. "Finally, that was a long walk," Luz said, letting go of Amity's hand. She set one of the blankets down on the floor, and the other one bundled up on the side just in case it got colder. Luz sat down, leaning her back against the bark of the tree. She looked over at Amity, seeing her awkward expression. "You can sit down ya' know," she joked, patting down a spot next to her. Amity gave her a small smile and walked over, sitting down next to Luz.

The human stared up at the sky, admiring the stars at shone above them. Even though they had stars in the human realm, they were nothing like this. Stars in the Boiling Isles were just so...magnificent. They would shine so bright, they were amazing. "It's beautiful..." Luz mumbled out, still looking up. "Yeah, it really is," Amity said, but she wasn't looking at the sky. Amity was staring at Luz, taking in every detail on her face. She was just so nice to look at. "In the human realm, I loved to go out and look at stars before bed," Luz explained, looking back down at the girl next to her. Amity's cheeks rose into a blush and she looked away instantly. "R-really," she stuttered out. 

"Yeah, but they were nothing like this," Luz said, looking back up at the shiny stars. Then, something landed on her face. She flinched and then started swatting away the object. It turned out to just be a leaf. "Dang leaves," Luz grumbled. She heard a small chuckle next to her. She turned to see Amity laughing at Luz's reaction. "You think that's funny, Blight," she teased with a smirk. "Yeah, kinda," Amity responded, still chuckling. Luz was trying to act tough, but it didn't work. Amity's laugh could make anyone go soft. "Yeah alright, I guess it was kinda funny," Luz said, rubbing the back of her neck. Then, a cold breeze blew by, shaking the tree above them. A pile of leaves and flowers blew down onto the blanket they sat on, covering them as well.

They sat there for a second before they both burst out into a fit of laughter. Leaves covered the top of their heads, as well as some of their clothes. They laughed for a bit more before Amity cast a spell above them. A yellow shield protected them from more leaves falling on them. Luz started taking out the leaves from her hair, shaking it around a bit. "Here, let me help you with that," Amity said, making Luz face towards her. She ran her fingers through Luz's hair a bit, taking out all of the flowers and leaves. "There you go, good as new," Amity joked, ruffling Luz's hair. Luz pushed her hand away a bit, fixing it. "Well here, you got a lot too," Luz said, facing towards the Blight. 

She began to take out the pieces of plant that sat on top. "Amity, you're gonna have to take down your hair," Luz said. Amity was taken back a bit, she was always embarrassed to put her hair down in front of other people for some reason. "Fine, but don't make fun of me," she said as she pulled her hair out of the hair tie. Her green hair fell down to her shoulders, she messed with it a little. Amity looked up to see Luz's dumbfounded expression, her mouth hung open. "What, is it bad?!" Amity panicked. Luz shook her head, "No, no Amity, it's great," she said, soothing her a bit.

Luz stared a bit longer before clearing her throat, then she took the little leaves and flowers out of her hair. "There," Luz said as she finished. "Thanks, Luz," Amity thanked with a smile. Luz's cheeks went red and hot, something she's never felt before. WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HER?! She took in a deep breath, calming down her nerves. She took another look at Amity, but the feeling just came back. Amity was just so...PRETTY. Luz didn't understand what was going on. 'No way, we're friends. JUST FRIENDS. I don't like her like that,' Luz thought in her head. She guessed that she was zoning out because she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you alright?" Amity asked next to her. Luz pulled away from the touch, giving an awkward chuckle. "Yep, perfectly fine, hehe, just peachy," she rushed out. Amity raised an eyebrow but shrugged. She laid back into the blanket and looked at the sky. Luz eventually stopped staring at Amity and did the same. She occasionally looked back and forth between Amity and the stars, both of them looking gorgeous. "Hey Ami," Luz eventually said. Amity hummed out, signifying she was listening. "Can I tell you something?" She asked, nervousness in her voice. Amity faced Luz, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, what's up," Amity said, using the 'slang' Luz taught her the other day.

"I-...I think I like someone, but I don't think they like me back," Luz exposed, stuttering a bit. Amity sat up from her laying position, "you like someone?" She said, almost appalled. Luz sat up as well, looking down at the blanket beneath her. "Yeah, at least I think I do," Luz said. Amity frowned a bit, "Well, tell me about them," she said. If Luz did like someone, Amity wanted to be happy for her and not be jealous. Luz could live her life however she wanted. "Well for starters, she's really pretty, like, gorgeous...I can't believe didn't see it before," Luz explained. "She's also really smart, I've never seen anyone smarter than her," she continued. Amity's expression grew sadder as Luz continued explaining, the girl sounded way better than her.

Then, Luz's face fell as well. "Why would someone like them fall for someone like me though, I'm just a human. I can't even do magic," Luz said, messing with the blanket. "Hey! Don't say that," Amity said, whipping Luz around to face her. "Luz, you are one of the most hardworking people I know. So what if you can't do magic, at least you try your hardest," Amity said. "I mean, you got your glyphs right, I consider that magic," she continued, making Luz grin. "Anyways what I'm saying, is that anyone should be lucky to have you, Luz. If she can see that, then she's a lost cause," Amity reassured.

Luz's smile on her face grew smugger by the second, "You wanna know something else about her?" She asked. Amity nodded and released her grip on Luz, listening to her. "I love her hair, especially when it's down. The green is a good touch though, I think I would like the natural color better," Luz said, acting dumb. Amity froze for a second, not understanding. When she did though, she was pretty sure she looked like a tomato. "Oh...OH!" She said as she finally got it. Luz stayed with the same smirk on her face. "Wait, ME!" Amity exclaimed, wanting to make sure it was her she was talking about. "Yes Amity, it's you," Luz said with a small laugh.

Amity couldn't find the right words to say, this moment was too perfect to be true. "This is a dream. I'm dreaming," she mumbled out. Luz chuckled, "Then I guess you like me too then, huh," she said, putting an arm around Amity's shoulder. Amity tensed up at the touch, but let her guard down a little after. "You know, we don't have to talk about this tonight, let's just look at the view," Luz said, looking up. Amity still wasn't functioning properly, she was pretty sure this was all fake. She looked back over at Luz to see her fixated at the stars. Then, she did something she thought was completely stupid. She gave her a little kiss on the cheek, making Luz's eyes grow a little wide. 

Luz didn't say anything about it though, instead, she held Amity a little tighter and pulled the other blanket above the 2 of them. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the night, no other words needed to be said. The Wailing Star never came by that night, but Luz didn't mind. She was more than happy to look up at the same, boring sky with the person she loved being around the most. Even though they didn't exactly know what they were yet, both Luz and Amity knew it was heading in the right direction.


	20. Broken Doors (pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I lied about this being the last part, there's going to be one more coming :). This chapter will be a little soft since the last art was eh...sad. The next part might be the last one, and it will be ✨really angsty ✨, so yeah. Love you all. <3 ~ neo.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Amity Blight's life isn't as perfect as it seems
> 
> (Human Amity/Human Realm AU)

3rd Person POV:

A black room; cold, dark, and uneasy. There was nothing in the room besides a single door that shone a bright light. Amity got up from her knees in the room, standing up on the wet floor. She walked towards the door, every step she took made ripples in the water. No matter how far Amity walk though, the door seemed to be floating further and further away. She walked a little faster and faster until she was in a full sprint towards the door. It didn't seem to get any closer. She felt the tears roll down her face, yet, her expression stayed emotionless. She didn't know why she wanted to go to the door so bad, but then again, where else is there to go. Amity realized that she was going nowhere, that it didn't matter how hard she pushed. Yet, she kept going and going.

That's when the door started to crumble. Amity felt herself going as fast as she could. "No...Wait!" She called out into the void, her voice echoing around her. The door continued to break down into little wooden pieces, Amity's heart was breaking with it. No matter how far she went, it wouldn't be enough. Amity knew this, but she kept going. The bright light that once shone behind the door was gone, dissolved into thin air; leaving the room in pure darkness. The little pieces of wood now stood in front of Amity. She was breathing heavily, yet, she didn't feel tired. She bent down on her knees again, picking up one of the pieces. The wood softly scratched against her hand, giving her tiny splinters.

She gave out an angry groan and threw the piece into the darkness. She brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. There she sat in the room; cold, dark, and wet. No matter what she did, there was no way out of it. She was stuck here forever, no way out.

\---

"Ok Amity, red or blue?" Luz asked. They were currently walking from Amity's house to the pier. Since it was the weekend, the 2 decided to just have a day off from...everything. "Red, why do you ask?" Amity responded. Luz shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know, the question just came to mind," Luz said, looking over to see the girl next to her. Amity raised an eyebrow, "You are such a weirdo," Amity chuckled out. Luz laughed with her, taking one of her hands and interlocking them together. As the 2 continued walking, they made more meaningless conversation. Even though it was mostly Luz that did all the talking, Amity loved listening to all the interesting things she had to say.

It was getting darker out, the sun rested just above the horizon. The light poles turned on and illuminated their way to the dock. They didn't know exactly why they were going there, they just instantly agreed on it. Even though it sounded a little cliché, it was sort of like their spot now. No one was around except for the 2 of them and some people locking up the shops. They wanted to go for ice cream, but the shop was closed. "Probably just maintenance or something," Luz said. Amity agreed and they continued walking together. When they reached the end, they sat on the bench that they did the first time they came here. Amity still wasn't very fond of the moment. "Are you sure this is ok? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," Luz asked, hints of nervousness in her voice. Amity gave her a small smile and put a hand on her arm, "Yes Luz, it's ok. I told them I would stay overnight at a friend's house, and you're my friend," Amity said with a smirk.

Luz was taken back, pretending to be offended. "Did I just get friend-zoned?" She said, appalled. Amity laughed and rested her head on Luz's shoulder, "Yeah, you did," She responded. A moment of comfortable silence went by, they could hear the sound of the waves crashing in the distance. Amity could feel Luz look down at her, "What is it?" Amity asked, looking up at the girl. "Nothing, I just like staring at you," Luz said, unbothered. Amity gave her a confused look, "That's creepy," Amity bluntly said. "Hey, not my fault you're nice to look at," Luz defended, crossing her arms. Amity sighed and heard Luz laugh next to her before she felt a hand on her cheek. 

Amity flinched at the contact, shutting her eyes tight. Luz pulled her hand away a bit, noticing that Amity clearly didn't like it. "Oh, sorry..." She apologized, pulling her hand back. Amity looked up at her, "Wait no, come back," She said, grabbing Luz's hand and putting it back on her cheek. Amity gave her a small smile as she leaned into the touch. Luz returned the warm smile and stroked Amity's cheek with her thumb, "You're basically a cat," Luz chuckled out. Amity shot her a glare, "I hate you so much..." She said playfully. Luz raised her eyebrow, giving her a sly smile, "Yeah right, you love me," Luz said.

Luz leaned in, Amity took the hint and closed the gap between them. The kiss wasn't that long, but it was soft and loving. The moment felt calming. It didn't feel forced or uncomfortable, it felt...right. Amity felt like she could be herself around Luz, she didn't have to put on a mask or be someone she's not. Amity felt free, like there was somewhere to go besides a dark void.

\---

Amity was currently sitting on the foot of Luz's bed, waiting for Luz to come back from changing. She looked around, seeing the posters and drawings around the room. Amity knew Luz was a good artist, but she never knew how good. There was one thing that caught Amity's attention though; it was a picture of Luz when she was younger, maybe about 7-8. Amity stood up from the bed and walked over to the desk where the picture was, she picked it up and smiled. Luz had the exact same haircut and a smug smile on her face. Amity jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "You can come in," Amity responded.

"Look Amity," Luz said, excitedly. Amity put down the picture and look over at Luz, her face went in full confusion. "What are you wearing?" Amity asked, kind of worried. Luz had on a onesie, which made Amity stop for a second and process. "I'm an otter...with a Darkside," Luz said, saying 'Darkside' with a husky voice. Amity had no words to say really, "Honestly, I'm not surprised," Amity said with a shrug. Luz had jumped on her bed and laid on her back, seeming comfortable. Amity looked over at her and rolled her eyes, turning back towards the picture. "Why didn't you tell me you were an adorable child," Amity said, showing Luz the picture.

"I know, I'm just the cutest," Luz said with a smirk. Amity felt herself blush a bit before she pulled out her phone. Amity snapped a picture of the photo, "Yep, this is definitely my new lock screen," Amity said with a smile. She walked back over and sat back down at the foot of the bed, looking at Luz. "Come here," Luz whined out it a child, opening her arms for a hug. "I'm not sure I want to hug you in that thing," Amity laughed out. "Oh come on, it's like a big teddy bear," Luz said, her arms still opened. Amity rolled her eyes but gave it. She moved over and embraced Luz in a hug, her head rested on Luz's chest. "See look, soft right?" Luz asked. Amity nodded, not saying anything.

The 2 had never really had alone time in a while, Amity had been crowded with studies and exams and rarely got to see Luz outside of school. Amity didn't really feel like saying everything, she just wanted to take in the moment. Amity had her eyes closed as she listened to Luz's heartbeat, it was like music to her ears; calming and soothing. She could feel Luz slowly run her fingers through her hair, just making her fall more tired by the second. Eventually, Luz felt Amity grow limp as a small snore could be heard from under her. She smiled and bent down to give her a small kiss on her head. "Goodnight, Hermosa," Luz whispered out before she decided to close her eyes as well.

\---

Luz woke up to the feeling of someone pushing away from her. She fluttered her eyes opened and looked around a bit. She noticed the sight of Amity sitting up in front of her. "Ami, what's wrong?" Luz asked in a groggy voice, rubbing her eyes. Amity seemed to be startled by the voice, "Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" Amity apologized. Luz shook her head, "No it's fine, are you ok?" Luz asked again, more worried than before. Amity seemed to be hugging herself, "Yeah I'm fine, I just woke up is all," She said with a small smile. Luz didn't want to question her about what happened, mostly because she felt like Amity didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, let's go back to sleep, it's still pretty late," Luz said, opening her arms for a hug again. Amity seemed to be hesitant, but she gave in and slumped back down onto Luz. She kept her arms around herself as Luz embraced her. Luz could hear Amity sniffle beneath her, making her frown. "It's ok Amity...your alright," Luz reassured, hugging her even tighter. Luz continued whispering soft nothings to her until she felt Amity fall back asleep. Luz was tired as well, but she couldn't seem to fall back asleep again. Maybe it was because she was worried about Amity, but she said she was fine, so there was no need to worry...right? She didn't know, but it bothered her.

Luz continued to look up at her ceiling as she embraced Amity, running her fingers through the Blight's hair. She continued to think about things, but they weren't bad. They were mostly about Amity, which brought a smile to her face. She still couldn't help but feel devastated though, to know what she had to go through. Luz couldn't even imagine half of it, it was just so wrong for someone as perfect as her to go through so much, and at such a young age. Luz was carried out of her thoughts when she felt Amity shift under her. She loosened her grip a bit so that she could readjust herself, but Amity still stayed sound asleep.

Luz felt her eyes grow heavy after a while and she found herself going into a deep sleep. Even though Luz still had a lot to think about, maybe it could wait until morning.

\---

"Luz...Luz wake up," she heard, feeling herself being slightly shaken. Luz's eye opened to see the face of Amity Blight in front of her with a smile. She sat up a bit, rubbing her eyes and adjusting to the light. She looked at Amity to see her already dressed for the day, which made her wonder how long she was asleep for. "What time is it?" Luz asked in a groggy voice. "About noon," Amity said with a shrug. Luz's eyes widened, "Noon!" She exclaimed, standing up from her bed. "Yeah I would have woken you up earlier, but you just looked so cute and I couldn't do it," Amity explained, making Luz blush a bit. "In any case, I have to go home," The Blight said, standing up as well. "Just wait for me, I'll take you," Luz said, quickly walking out of the room with a change of clothes. 

She hurried and threw on the clothes, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She quickly went back to the room and saw Amity sitting at the foot of her bed on her phone. "Ready to go?" Luz asked, putting on a jacket in the corner of her room. Amity noticed her and nodded, grabbing a bag she had brought. Luz started to walk out of the room before Amity stopped her, "Wait, hold up," She said. Amity ran her fingers through Luz's hair, which was still a bedhead. "Your hair was a mess," Amity said with a small laugh. Luz could feel herself blush deep-red, she hid her face in her hands. "Amity stop..." She said muffled, dragging Amity's name out. The girl laughed next to her, taking one of Luz's hands. "Come on, I gotta go," Amity said, dragging the both of them out of the room.

When they were outside, there was a slightly cold breeze that flew in the air; it shook the trees and made the leaves fall. The 2 talked about random things, just making conversation. The walk went by slower than usual, maybe it was Amity's conscience not wanting to go home. Amity wished she could spend all her time with Luz, but sadly, she knew she would have to go back home eventually. The black gates of Blight Manor could be seen in Amity's vision, which made her frown. The 2 stopped in front of the gates, Amity let out a sigh. They had disconnected hands, leaving Amity cold again. Luz faced Amity and gave her a small smile, "We can hang out next week," Luz reassured, she knew that Amity was kind of bummed out. Amity nodded her head, looking down at the shoes she had on. She felt Luz lift her head and look at her. 

She gave Amity a small kiss on her lips, even though it was short, Amity put all she could into the kiss; letting Luz know she meant it. When they pulled apart, Luz stared down at her with eyes full of admiration and a small smile. "I'll see you on Monday, ok," Luz said, pulling away from Amity. The Blight nodded again, more enthusiastically than before. "Alright, bye Amity, I love you," Luz said with a wave before walking off a bit. "I love you too," Amity said back, watching Luz give her a wink before turning her back and walking back home. Amity felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she let out a sigh before turning back towards the gates. Amity put in the code and they creaked open, letting her onto the driveway.

Amity reached the door, she opened it to see the chandelier shining above her. Nobody seemed to be around, everything was quiet. Amity took off her coat and put it on the rack next to her, making her way to the stairs. Before Amity could make it to the first step though, she was stopped by the sound of her name being called. "Amity," She could hear her dad say from behind her. Amity froze for a second, her brain going haywire. She slowly turned around, facing her dad who was about 5 feet away from her. "Yes, father?" She asked, her shaky voice was noticeable. "How was your time?" She heard him ask in his monotone voice.

Amity let out a shaky breath, 'no he didn't see us' she reassured herself in her head. "I had a great time," She responded back. She could see Alador slightly nod his head and place his hands behind his back. "Do you mind telling me this friend's name?" Alador had asked. Amity was hesitant, letting down a tiny gulp. "Her name is Luz, Luz Noceda," Amity said. "And how come I've never heard of this girl before?" He asked. Amity shrugged, avoiding eye-contact. "I guess I never came around to it," She mumbled out, loud enough so he could hear. "Well then, I want to know this person. Any friend of my daughters is a friend of mine," Alador said, a smile forming at his lips.

His smile, something that Amity hasn't seen in forever. It was a cold smile, nothing about it was happy; it was filled with horror and fear. "I want this girl to come over for dinner, next Saturday at 7 o'clock," He stated, turning his back towards his daughter. Amity could feel herself stop breathing when he said that. "Yes, of course, I-I'll make sure she knows," Amity said, stuttering a bit. Her dad nodded his head and Amity went back to climbing the stairs. "And Amity," She could hear her dad say again. "Make sure to not be late, I don't want another mishap happening," Alador said before he turned back to the door of his room and closed it.

Amity let out a shaky breath and rushed up the stairs, zooming through the hall and to her room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Amity's mind was racing, she didn't know what to do. There was no way Luz could step foot in this hell hole, she didn't want to put her through that. Then again, she couldn't disobey her dad, that would be a fate worse than death. Amity's heavy breathing slowed down, and she cleared her mind. She knew what she needed to do, even if she didn't want to. Amity was hesitant before grabbing her phone. She clicked on Luz's contact name, but she didn't know what to say. "I'll do it on Monday," She whispered under her breath.


	21. Broken Doors (pt.6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I lied, There's going to be one more part because I divided it into 2. The next part will be the last and the most ⚡ exciting⚡. Uh yeah, so enjoy a semi-soft chapter for now until the storm later. Love you guys. <3 ~ neo
> 
> No TW today guys, gals, and enby pals.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Amity Blight's life isn't as perfect as it seems...
> 
> (Human Amity/Human Realm AU)

3rd Person POV:

"He wants me to what?!"

Luz exclaimed, making sure she heard it right. The 2 were currently sitting down behind the bleachers of the rugby field, they were reading a book when Amity decided to tell her what her dad had said. "He said he wants you to come over to dinner," Amity mumbled a bit, making it loud enough so Luz could hear her. "Why would he want to go though. Amity...does he know about us?!" Luz panicked, her eyes opened wide. "No Luz calm down, he doesn't know. I guess he just wants to meet you," Amity reassured, putting a hand on Luz's arm. Luz's breathing had calmed down, she let out deep breaths; 'in and out' she said over and over in her head.

"Ok...it's alright," Luz said to herself. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it wasn't like her dad was going to hate her...right. Luz's mind was going all over the place, she didn't even know what to think. She kept on looking at the ground and taking in deep breaths. She didn't want to seem like a baby in front of Amity, so she continued doing the routine until she felt a warm feeling in her hand. Luz lost her focus on the ground and went to face her hand. She could see Amity's fingers interlaced with hers. Luz looked up to see the small and warm smile on Amity's face. Her smile was contagious to Luz. "Hey, it's fine. You'll be ok," Amity said in a soft and reassuring voice.

Luz's nerves had calmed down completely, she didn't feel scared anymore. Amity had placed a little kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "I love you alright, don't let him scare you," Amity said, hoping that Luz would listen to her. She ignored the last part though, "I love you too," Luz said with a small smirk. Amity had disconnected their hands, picking up the book that was next to her. "Alright, where did we leave off," She said, flipping through the pages. As Amity read, her words sounded like a melody to Luz. She didn't pay much attention to the book, she kept her focus on the Blight next to her. Luz wondered how someone could be so perfect and unique at the same time. She didn't know, but what she did know, was that Amity pulled it off really well.

\---

The week had passed by, Luz dreaded every single minute that ticked by. It was currently Saturday, the time was 2 AM; 17 hours until she meets Alaldor and Odalia Blight. The nerves had gotten to Luz, she couldn't sleep at all without her mind racing. She was currently staring up into her ceiling, hoping a random wave of drowse would hit her. But she had been in the same position for 5 minutes, nothing had changed. Luz's covers were pulled up past her neck, she crutched onto them tightly. 'He's gonna hate me'...'Don't think like that, he might like you'. The voices in the back of her head argued. Luz groaned out, facepalming herself a bit.

Being worried is natural when you meet you meet your girlfriend's parent for the first time. But, this was different. Luz wasn't a boy, she was a girl who was dating the daughter of the most successful man in the Boiling Isles; to make it worse, it was a secret relationship. If he would lash out about Amity not getting a 95% or higher on her tests, imagine what he would do if he found out his perfect daughter was dating a girl. Luz never wanted Amity to get hurt because of her, it would be guilt that she would never overcome. So, she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Luz had stayed up for 10 more minutes, going over a gameplan she had in her head. The worse scenario was that she would be banished from seeing Amity ever again, and she didn't want that to happen. Luz sat up from her laying position, her cold air hitting her bare arms that stuck out from her grey tank top. She reached over to the water bottle next to her, taking a sip. She put the bottle back down and grabbed her phone that was on the charger. She didn't know what she was going to do, she just needed something to take her mind off things.

She scrolled through her social media, nothing new was happening there. She saw pictures and posts of people she didn't bother knowing. The people at her school were pretty generic, no one seemed to stand to her. Besides her first friends, Willow and Gus, no one really caught her eye. Then the day she bumped into Amity happened, and she saw her in a new light. 'Amity...' Luz thought in her head. A small smile crept on Luz's face as she thought about her girlfriend. Maybe if Amity was there with her, it wouldn't be so bad, after all, Amity made everything better for her.

~~~

Luz jolted up to a knock at her front door. The sunlight was blinding her vision as it crept through the curtains. Luz had lifted the covers off her body and exposed herself to the cold air of her room. She quickly rubbed her eyes and grabbed a hoodie on her desk chair. She put it on as she walked to the front door. She wondered who would be knocking so early, from her guesses, it was probably only about 10. Luz turned the doorknob to her front door and opened it. A certain green-haired girl stood in the doorframe. Luz gave off a confused look at the girl.

"Hi Ami-" she said before being cut off by a small peck on her lips. "Good morning, anyways, I'm here to get you ready," Amity said, walking inside the house. Amity had pushed past Luz and down the hallway, in her room. Luz was still confused, but she didn't ask questions; she did need help getting ready anyway. Luz shut the front door and walked back over to her room. When she pushed the door open, she could immediately see Amity digging through her closet. "You're literally bisexual, how do not own one single button-up shirt?" Amity asked sarcastically. Luz felt herself blush and she rubbed the back of her neck. "I think there's one in there, I don't know where though," she said in a groggy voice, she was still waking up.

"Well, I'll look through it. You go comb your hair and stuff," Amity said, waving her off. Luz didn't go out of the room though, instead, she went up behind Amity and wrapped her 2 arms around her waist. "We have like 9 hours left, I can get ready later," Luz whined out. She expected Amity to cave in and spend time with her, but she stayed searching through the closet. "Luz, if you don't get ready now, you're gonna procrastinate until the last minute," Amity said bluntly. Luz knew she was right, she was a HUGE procrastinator. "Ok then, but once I'm ready, you have to give me the biggest hug of your life," Luz said, pulling Amity a little tighter. 

She heard the Blight laugh, "Alright, I promise," she said. Luz gave the girl a quick kiss on the cheek before letting her go, making her way to her restroom. Luz had brushed her teeth and washed her face. She needed to shower but she wanted to wait until Amity got her clothes ready. Luz was glad Amity was taking over her clothing for today. With Luz's indecisiveness, there was no way she would be able to dress herself today. When Luz was finished, she had made her way back into her bedroom. She could see that Amity had laid some potential items on her bed.

"Look through that, see what you want to wear," Amity directed. Luz didn't say anything about it, she just let Amity do her thing. Luz had picked out a pair of regular black, dress pants and a white button-up shirt Amity had found. She did even know she had that in her closet. "What about this?" She asked, putting the items in front of her. Amity had turned around, her hand under her chin like she was thinking. "I like it, simple but sophisticated," Luz said, with a snazzy tone. "It'll do for now, now go shower. I might go back home to get ready myself, but I'll be back," Amity explained. Luz nodded and stood up, giving Amity a final kiss on the cheek before she left out the room. She saw Amity go red, which made her smirk.

When Luz was finished showering, she had gotten out and put on the clothes Amity had picked out. She gave herself a look in the mirror, she looked good. Luz gave herself 2 finger guns before she walked out. She went into her room, but Amity wasn't anywhere in sight. She guessed she might have gone home as she said. Luz frowned to herself a bit, but shook off the feeling and went back to getting ready. Luz's hair was wet, so she dried it off with a towel. She knew it would get puffy if she tried to dry it with a blow dryer. She had enough time to air-dry it anyway. It was only about 11:30 now, which meant 7 hours and 30 minutes until she met her girlfriend's parents.

As Luz thought about it more, her stomach turned upside down. The thought of even seeing her parents was enough to make her scared, imagine what it would be like actually talking to them. For heaven's sake, Luz would be a complete mess. She guessed it would be a little better since Amity was there with her, but it would be different. They had to pretend that they were just friends and nothing more. It hurt Luz to have to think like that, there was no way she could ever pretend to just a friend to Amity Blight. She loved Amity so much, how could you pretend to be just a friend to the person you loved with all you're heart?

Luz had forgotten about it. She knew that she and Amity could do it, it was only for a day after all. Luz had continued to get ready, her hair was still sort of damp but it would get dryer. Luz thought the white button-up was a little plain, so she put on a light-blue, corduroy sweatshirt above it. She stuck the collar out of the sweater and made sure it looked neat. She had also put on her white vans to match with it. Luz had taken another look in the mirror and was happy with the look, it was a little more of her than it was her trying to impress someone. The time had gone by, it was about 1 now.

6 more hours.

Luz had stopped looking in the mirror when she heard a knock at her front door again. Her eyes lit up when she realized it was probably Amity. She hurried to the door and opened it. Amity had on a dress that was almost the exact same color as Luz's sweater. It was printed with flowers on it and she had a brown, braided belt around it. She had her hair curled a tiny bit and a headband with a tiny white rose on it. Luz was in awe. "Wow..." was all Luz could say while her jaw was hung open. She could see Amity turn red and tense up, "Shut up, you won't get to see this often ya' know," Amity said, crossing her arms. Luz chuckled, "Yeah, that's why I'm taking it in right now," she said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah whatever, anyways, like the sweater; it was a nice touch," Amity smirked, poking Luz in the shoulder and pushing past her. Luz closed the door behind her as they went to her room. "Wait Ami, hold up," Luz said when they went into the room. Amity looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "You said you would give me a hug," Luz said with a smile, opening her arms. Amity rolled her eyes and returned the smile. She walked back towards Luz and embraced her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Even though the hug was supposed to be fun-loving and sweet, it felt nothing but dreadful to Amity. The smile Amity once had on her face turned into a frown. She hugged the girl in her arms tighter, digging her face into the blue sweatshirt she had on.

They didn't speak for a couple of minutes, and Luz just held Amity tight. It was a comfortable moment, but a feeling a dread still hung in the air. After about 2 or 3 minutes, Amity pulled away a tiny bit but still held Luz. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can just lie and say that-" Amity started saying before she was cut off. "Amity no, It's alright, I don't want you to lie," Luz said with a small smile. "Meeting my girlfriend's parents isn't something I'm too excited to do, but you gotta do it sometime," Luz joked, a dorky expression on her face. Amity laughed a little and finally pulled away from the embrace. She turned to the watch on her right wrist.

"Well, we have 6 hours, what do you want to do?" Amity asked. Luz thought about it for a second, she didn't really plan on doing anything for the next few hours. "Let's just hang out here, watch a couple of movies or something," Luz suggested. Amity nodded her head, agreeing with the idea. "That sounds nice," She said with a smile.

\---

Amity's eyes fluttered open when she felt herself being slightly shaken. "Hey, Amity, wake up," She heard a voice say in a loud whisper. Amity groaned out a bit, rubbing her eyes and adjusting to the darkness around her. Her eyes immediately widened when she realized she had slept. "What time is it?!" She panicked a bit, turning over to Luz who was right next to her. "Hey calm down, it's like 6:15, we still have time," Luz reassured next to her. Amity's nerves went away a bit at the relief. "Well, then we should get going now. You good to go?" Amity asked, standing up and stretching a bit. "Yep, this is going to be fun," Luz said sarcastically, standing up as well.

She had turned off the TV that illuminated in front of them. Luz then grabbed a coat from the closet near the front door. "Here take it, it's a little colder outside," She said, handing it to Amity. The Blight was hesitant to take it, but gave in and wrapped it around her shoulders. The 2 walked out of the home, closing the front door behind them. They had held hands as they walked along the path to Blight Manor. Though the walk was relatively peaceful, both of the girls couldn't help but feel the nerves overcome any other emotion. Every step towards the Manor just made the feeling grown more and more. 

It wasn't until Luz could see the black gates in front of her that she finally took recognition of the feeling. It was like a dark feeling, that feeling you only get when you feel like everything was going to come crumbling down. The Blight put in the code to the gate and they creaked open, Luz felt like she was going to be sick. Amity had pulled her up the driveway until they were at the front door, it seemed like a giant wall. Amity turned to face Luz, seeing the nervous expression on her face. "You ready?" Amity asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," Luz said back with a small chuckle. No matter how much she tried to be optimistic, you could still tell it was fake this time.

Amity had turned Luz to face her, the Latina seemed to be confused by her actions. "Well you look great, I'm sure they'll love you," Amity said, fixing Luz's collar that was a little crooked. "And even if they don't, I love you," Amity said. "That was so cheesy," Luz chuckled out. Amity rolled her eyes, "Hey! I was trying to make you feel better," She said, crossing her arms. "Well, thank you Amity," Luz said. She leaned in for a kiss but was only met by the palm of Amity's hand. "Sorry, but from here on now, I am your friend; not your girlfriend," Amity said. Luz's face fell into a frown. "Don't worry, we'll make up for lost time," Amity teased with a wink. Luz felt herself go into a deep-red blush and she cleared her throat.

With that, Amity put in the key to her house and opened the front door. Luz was met by the sight of hanging chandeliers and a beautiful wood interior, it was better than she imagined. On the other hand, Amity was surprised the house was finally cleaned after the longest time. "Hey, Mittens! Is that you?" Voices said at the top of the staircase. They both looked up to see the sight of two people that looked exactly the same, except, Luz could clearly tell their difference in gender. She saw the boy zoom down the stairs while the girl peacefully walked. "You must be her friend, Luz right?" The boy asked. Luz nodded, "And you're Edric?" Luz said, uncertainly.

"Sure am, the one and only," He said proudly, puffing out his chest from the yellow suit he had on. "And I'm Emira, but you probably already know that," The girl said, walking up behind her brother; her dress matched Edric's. "Well it's nice to finally meet you guys," Luz said formerly, taking out her right hand for a handshake. The two twins shook her hand one at a time, "You too, Mittens here talks a lot about you," Emira said, winking at her sister. Luz turned to Amity and saw a red blush on her face, making her smirk. "Anyways, we have to go set the table, see ya'," Edric said before pulling his twin sister into the kitchen. Luz turned to face Amity again and rose an eyebrow, "Mittens?" She teased. She could see Amity grow a little annoyed, "Not a word." She said coldly, making Luz chuckle.

"I'm gonna go ask around for my dad, wanna come with?" Amity asked, extending her hand out. Luz was hesitant, her first answer would have been 'No sorry, I don't think I want to meet my girlfriend's abusive dad', but she knew she didn't have a choice. So, Luz nodded and took Amity's hand. Amity continued walking towards the direction the twins had, into the kitchen. "Hey guys, do you know where dad is?" Amity asked her siblings who were putting plates down. Emira looked up towards her younger sister, "Last I checked, he was outside near the courtyard," She said. Amity smiled at her, "Thanks Em," She said with a wave and walked off.

The two continued walking hand in hand, Amity had led her further into the house. There were a lot of doors and cabinets Luz saw around her, she wondered what house could use so many rooms for. She shrugged it off as Amity continued pulling her along. The 2 joked around a bit, them both laughing and having a good time so far. But, Luz could hear Amity's laughing soon come to a stop. She wondered why and looked towards her. An expression of fear with a hint of determination on her face. Luz looked over at was she was and was met by the sight of a very pristine man.

His beard looked freshly shaven and had a little point at the end of it. His hair looked red-ish brown and his eyes were a glossy golden color; almost like Amity's, but colder. He wore a blood-red, velvet suit with black lacings. He looked very...clean for once as Amity might say. Luz could feel Amity disconnected their hands, leaving her feeling lonely. "Why hello," Luz could hear him greet. His voice was just as creepy as Luz imagined. "You must be the friend I hear so much about, Luz you said, right Amity?" He asked. Amity kept the same expression on her face, furrowing her eyebrows a bit. She nodded slowly, indicating a yes. They both saw the man smile, and what a fake smile it was. "Well welcome to our humble home, surely you will feel comfortable here," He welcomed.

Luz just chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you, sir, I feel very welcomed," Luz lied, sounding more and more awkward after every word she said. "Well then, If you don't mind, I still have some business to attend to. Please head towards the dinner table, it's almost 7," he sang out. With that, he pushed in between the 2; Luz swore she saw him give her a look of disgust and anger. Luz may have said she felt welcomed, but that was farther from the truth. Luz turned to face Amity again, she seemed mad and almost frozen in place. Luz waved a hand in front of her face, "Hey Ams, you alright?" Luz asked. Amity kept her straight-faced expression but nodded, "Yeah I am, let's just go have some dinner alright," She finally said, the expression wiped off her face and replaced with a soft smile. 

Luz would admit, she was a little scared right now. She noticed how Amity acted differently in her house than any other place they had been together. In Blight Manor, Amity seemed more strict on herself and was very straight forward. Of course, Luz understood why. Amity was a Blight, part of the most successful family's in the Boiling Isles. She had to keep up her image of the perfect daughter. Straight hair, straight A's, straight girl; she could never be anything else. It broke Luz's heart, she couldn't imagine the type of pressure she might go through every day. Even though she wasn't the one experiencing it, it hurt her as well.

"Alright then," Luz said, taking Amity's hand again as the Blight pulled them to the kitchen of Blight Manor. This was going to be fun.


	22. Gifts From A Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do a tiny Christmas themed story bc I love this holiday so much. Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL. <3333 ~ neo
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Luz gives her friends Christmas Presents

Amity POV:

I was walking with Willow and Gus towards the direction of the owl house. For some reason, the Owl Lady said that she had surprises for us. It sounded a bit creepy to me, but I didn't mind it all that much. After Luz left, Eda had basically become our mentor as well. Even though my parents would never approve, she was teaching us wild magic. At first, I was skeptical but found it to be really fun and exciting. I could see why Luz loved it so much. It's been a couple of months since the human left, and those months have been the worst. I could say I have gotten a little better over time, but the thoughts of the human always stayed lingering in the back of my mind. Of course, I still send her letters from time to time; It just isn't the same, though. 

I guessed had zoned out again because I snapped out when I heard a voice next to me call my name. "Hey, Amity? You ok there?" Willow asked, a hint of confusion in her voice. I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm alright," I responded with a smile. She returned it and we continued walking. "So, what do you think she has for us?!" Gus asked excitedly next to us. Out of the 3 of us, Gus loved going to the owl house more than anything. He was always fascinated by the human artifacts Owlbert would bring from time to time. "I bet you it's something amazing! Remember that 'human magic' Luz told us about," Gus said, his eye sparkling with wonder. Willow and I both laughed at his curiosity as we continued our walk.

We had finally made it to the door of the house. A familiar, annoying bird tube noticed us; how great. "Hoot hoot, hey guys!" He exclaimed in his irritating voice. I groaned out a bit, knowing that he was about to drown us in meaningless stories. "Hiya, Hooty," I heard Willow greet next to me, I don't know how she could be so nice to him. "What are guys doing here?" He asked, wavering his voice and stretching his slinky body around us. I did my best to push him off of me, rubbing off any sort of germs that came from him away.

"Eda invited us here, so could you please open the door already," I said, trying my best not to punch the bird in the face. His eyebrows furrowed, "Jeez, I was trying to have a conversation, Gosh...Sheesh," he exasperated as he opened the door to let us in. I rolled my eyes at him as we all stepped foot in the house. It was as messy as usual, random artifacts laying around. Her wanted poster still stood tall and proud in the center, along with a certain human's banned poster from the time she basically snuck into the school. The poster always made Amity remember a moment she wasn't so fond of, other than that, the dorky expression Luz had on it made her smile.

"I said get in the pot, you produce!" Eda could be heard exclaiming from another room. There were tiny footsteps, along with clashes following after. Eventually, the door to the kitchen flew open, revealing some vegetables screaming and the owl lady chasing after them with a knife. "Get back here, I need my dinner," She said as she continued running after them. After a while of chasing the herbs, she eventually gave up and noticed us standing there. "Oh, hey kids. Sorry, plants don't know how to cooperate," She grumbled out. "Tell me about it," Willow agreed beside me.

They shared a chuckle before the Owl Lady grabbed her staff and leaned against it. "So, what're you guys here for? Lessons are supposed to be tomorrow," She asked. The three of us looked at each other, giving one another confused looks. "You said you had surprises for us yesterday, we came to see them," I spoke up. The Owl Lady's face lit up all of a sudden, "Oh yeah! I completely forgot, sorry about that," She said, picking up her staff by the stick. "Well, I'll be right back with them, try to see where those vegetables are in the meantime. I bet they're plotting revenge," Eda said with a snarl before walking up the stairs. We all laughed at her sassiness as we walked over to the couch.

We sat and chatted for a bit, waiting for the Owl Lady to return. She was taking surprisingly long, which meant it was either something big or something dangerous. I was kind of scared if I was being honest, Eda isn't exactly the most trustworthy person. I knew she would never hurt any of us of course, at least on purpose. If Luz ever found she did, that would be the end of her. After a couple of more minutes, we heard footsteps come from the staircase. We all looked at each other again, smiles from ear to ear. All of us sat, eagerly waiting to see what Eda had in store for us. I didn't know what I wanted it to be, I was just excited to be getting a gift. That usually never happens for me.

Eventually, Eda reached the last step. She was carrying...boxes. The boxes were wrapped in some sort of paper though, it had tiny designs stamped all over them. There was also a big bow on every single one of them. I wondered why she wasn't using magic to help herself carry them, maybe it was a special occasion. We had gone to help her, setting the boxes down on the coffee table. We stood around it, confused. The 3 of us looked up at Eda, who was currently running her fingers through her long, silver hair. She took in a deep breath before looking down at us.

I guessed she realized we didn't know what the gifts were because she gave an 'oh' expression. "Alright kids, here are your gifts, just find yours and rip 'em open," She said, adding a kick into her voice. We all gave each other looks, all too scared to touch the boxes for some reason. Gus was first to go, digging around to find his name. Eventually, he did, he read the name tag again, making sure it was his. When he did though, his face lit up into surprise; then a smile, as he ripped open the paper around the box.

Willow and I were still both unsure, but eventually gave in and looked around for our names. I rummaged through it, making sure not to ruin any of the others. I saw many names, some including my siblings and some person named 'Viney'. I wondered why their names would be put on the boxes. Eventually, I found one with the words 'To Amity' and a heart drawn next to it. There seemed to be something else written on the tag though. Right there, on the bottom left corner, I could see in very distinctive had writing...

'From Luz'

My heart sped up a bit when I read that, a felt a blush rise to my cheeks and illuminate my face. 'Get it together Blight, You only read the name and you're swooning' I thought to myself, trying my best to get rid of the red on my face. I looked over to Willow, who looked back at me with the same awestruck expression. Eventually, we both did the same exact thing Gus did and ripped the paper wrapped around the gift. A very well packaged box could seem underneath it, taped nicely. I ripped off the last of the paper and took out the box, setting it in front of me.

I put out a tiny spell circle in the air, making the tape melt right off. As soon as it did though, I opened the box straight away. I don't know why I expected Luz to appear out of thin air. As if she could just stick herself into a box and travel through a portal. I was pretty disappointed though when I didn't see a human witch pop up right in front of my eyes. I took out the extra parchment paper in the gift, revealing multiple items inside.

The first thing I could see was some sort of sweater, it had was looked like to be a snowman on the front of it. I put it on; it fit me a little big but it was warm. Since the days were getting colder, I could use some warmer clothing. Under the sweater was a hat of some sort. It was red and had a white fluff on the top and around the bottom. There was also some sort of plant attached to the side, it was green and looked like twigs attached with some red berry. I wondered what type of human thing it could be, maybe just something festive that they do.

I had put on the hat after minutes of wondering what it was, it flopped on the side of my head as I continued digging around in the box. I wondered how long it took Luz to wrapped all these presents, not to mention finding gifts for every one of her friends. I took out another thing, my smile turned ear to ear as a let out a gasp. It was the 6th volume of the Azura series that hasn't even been released yet! I looked at it wondrously, how did she even get her hands on one of these?! They probably came out earlier in the human realm.

I set the book down, mentally telling myself to write Luz a letter saying thank you later. I continued looking, there was one more thing in the box. It was dark purple and seemed to be folded neatly. I rose an eyebrow, taking out the thing at the bottom of the box. When I took it out, I unfolded it. When I did though, my breath hitched and my eyes started tearing up for some reason.

It was Luz's cape she had worn when she fought the Emperor, the cape she loved.

I don't know why I felt like crying, it was only a cloak. Then again, it was Luz's cloak, and I knew how much Luz cherished it. When I picked it up to look at it a little better, I saw something fall out of it. I put the cape down on the table, bending back down to see the piece of paper. It was a white envelope, a drawing was on the front I can tell was Luz's style. I smiled as I opened the envelope, carefully so I wouldn't rip whatever was inside. When I did, I took out a piece of paper neatly folded in it and some sort of bracelet as well. I set the bracelet down with the cape as I opened the letter and began reading.

\---

Hi Amity! I know it's sudden that I just gave you guys gifts. In the human realm, we have something called Christmas. It's basically a holiday where you give people gifts and get some yourself. It supposed to be a day for giving, so, I decided to get you guys gifts because you're my friends! Anyway, I'll explain why I got you the gifts because why not! So, I got you the hat and the sweater just so you can have some holiday spirit from my world. The hat has something called a Mistletoe on it and we sort of have a tradition here for it, but I won't get into that right now. I also gave you the 6th Azura since it came out over here. Not sure if you already got it, but I knew you would be excited about it. 

As for the cape, I was just wondering if you could hold onto it for me until I get back. My storage here is kinda getting a little cramped and I needed to get rid of somethings. I love the cape though and would never do that to it, so, what better than to give it to you. I know you'll take good care of it for me until I return again. And if you didn't already see the bracelet, it's in the envelope. I know you can't see it, but I'm wearing one exactly like it. We call it 'Friendship bracelets' over here, but I don't really like that name. The bracelets are just something so that we'll always have a piece of each other with us. I know we weren't exactly the best of friends when we first met, but you kinda grew on me; I guess I grew on you too. I would consider us best friends, but I know we're way more than that; I'm not that oblivious you know. I guess we'll figure that out when I get back. Anyway, I'm running out of room for this letter so I'm gonna end it off there. See ya later Amity, don't forget me! I love you <3

~ Luz

\---

I could tell my face was vibrant red by the time I was finished reading that letter. There was a tear that streamed down my face, but I didn't exactly feel like crying. I wiped it and sniffled, letting out a chuckle. Willow seemed to notice because she stood up and walked over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You alright Amity?" She asked in a soft voice. I nodded my head, smiling, "Yeah, I'm just fine," I said. I tried to keep in a squeal that was building up inside of me, she liked me back! All this time I thought she was unaware of my feelings towards her, but I guess not. I knew Luz couldn't be that stupid, even for herself.

I folded the note back up, placing it back into the envelope neatly. I put the rest of the things back in the box, except for the bracelet which I put on. As crazy as it sounded, I did feel connected to Luz when I had it on. But, that was probably just my conscience. I put the top back on the box and set it down next to me. I looked over at Willow and Gus that had their gifts still open. Gus seemed to have plenty of human things I couldn't recognize, he was loving it. Willow had some new boots on, she was smiling as she checked them out. I sat there for a bit, just watching them as they continued looking at the human's presents.

After a while, we were all pretty tired out. My parents were expecting me soon, as well as Willow's and Gus'. We said our goodbyes and thank you's to Eda before we left. She asked us to deliver the rest of the gifts as well, which we happily agreed to. Might as well give my bother's and sister's when I get home. I also saw some names like Boscha and Mattholomue for some reason. Wondered why Luz would give them presents after they were horrible towards her. I didn't question it though, Luz would be compassionate even towards her worst enemies.

After a while of walking home, we all went our separate ways. I was left to walk home alone after a while, leading on the trail to Blight Manor. Thoughts of the human flooded my mind, I smiled to myself. She said she would be back, and Luz never breaks her promises. She was going to come back. In the meantime, I'll wait for her, no matter how long it took.

~~~

MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE. I hope you all have a good holiday this year. I know 2020 hasn't been the best year, but hopefully, 2021 will bring new beginnings. You all hold a special place in my heart and if I was there, I would give all of you a hug (with consent of course). Anyways, have a good Christmas or holiday in general if you don't celebrate it. I wish you all the best, Love you guys!!! <3 ~ neo.


	23. Broken Doors (pt.7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, and by far the one that's made me cry the most :) (Don't worry there will be some attempts of humor). This series really inspired me to become a better writer and I can see my growth throughout these stories. As always love you all <3 ~ neo
> 
> (⚠️ TW ⚠️: Mentions of verbal and physical abuse, blood, F-slur, and homophobia)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Plot: Amity Blight's life isn't as perfect as it seems...
> 
> (Human Amity / Human Realm AU)

3rd Person POV:

Amity dragged Luz to the doorframe of the dining room. Edric and Emira were still there setting up and putting down plates. Luz looked over at Amity, she seemed a little tense. "You guys ready?" She heard a voice ask. She took her attention off Amity and faced Emira. "Yeah, we are," She said, unsure. "Well, your plates are over there, I'm sure you want to sit next to each other," Edric said with a wink. Luz rolled her eyes playfully, facing towards Amity again. She seemed a little zoned out, looking at the wall next to her. Luz put a hand on her shoulder, she felt Amity jump a bit and face her. Luz gave her a tiny smile, taking her hand and pulling them along to their seats. Luz pushed in Amity's chair for her, she sat herself down as well. Ed and Em sat a little bit after them.

Luz chatted with the twins for a bit. Since she had never officially met them, the 2 siblings asked her all sorts of questions. As Luz answered them, she looked at Amity from time to time to check if she was ok. Luz gave Amity's hand a tiny squeeze from under the table, Amity sometimes returning it back. A couple of minutes had passed. Luz checked the time on her phone, it was about to be 7. Every second that passed was like a ticking time bomb to her. All she could do was wait for it to explode. Her leg shook up and down under the table, just showing how nervous she was. Then, after a couple of more moments, it was finally time.

Alador Blight had shown up in the doorframe, his face showed no expression at all. Behind him, was the frowning face of Odalia Blight. The teens fell quiet as he walked in, the twin sat up straight in their seats. Luz followed them and did the same. She peeked over at Amity a bit, seeing her still looking down at the table cloth. Luz had let go of her hand, though she didn't want to. Amity had noticed and looked up to see the sight of her parents, her sitting up as well. Luz saw Alador give her a quick glance, to which she gave him a tiny smile. He didn't seem fazed by it and continued walking to his seat.

Alador had sat down at the end of the table, the chair closest to Luz and Edric. Odalia sat on the opposite side, next to Amity and Emira. They stayed silent for a bit as they waited for the parents to set up. As soon as they were, Alador snapped his fingers. "Please bring in the food," He demanded. Suddenly, a man and a woman dressed nicely showed up. The silver plater they had made Luz think of the princess movies she had seen when she was younger. They sat the plater in the middle, along with some other plates filled with side foods. It smelled delicious. After a while, they had revealed the main dish, which was a perfectly cooked turkey. It reminded her of a Thanksgiving dinner she would have.

After the butler had filled all of their glasses with water and sat down all the food, they had left. No words were spoken during it. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, the sound of the sizzling food being the only thing heard. "Well," spoke Alador, "Welcome Luz to our family dinner, how about we dig in," He said with a small grin. Luz was a little hesitant and first, but she eventually got her plate of food, the rest of the family doing the same. She had taken a bite, it was as delicious as she expected. She looked over at Amity, she was just picking at her food a bit, taking small bites once in a while.

Alador had started making small talk with Luz, asking her about her past. Mostly questions about where she moved from and what made her move. Those questions were kind of personal to her, so she kept them as vague as possible without revealing too many details. Talking about her old life wasn't something she was very excited about. Especially about her school life back then. He asked if she was happy about her move and if she liked the Boiling Isles better than her old town. Luz looked over at Amity, just a tiny glance. She smiled to herself a tiny bit before facing Alador again. "Yeah, I like it here," She said. Alador gave a tiny nod, taking another bite of his food. "Well, do you have any friends here? Besides my daughter of course," he asked.

Luz nodded her head, "Yes, their names are Willow and Gus, I'd doubt that's important though," She said, putting her head down a bit. Alador hummed out, "The name Willow does sound a bit familiar. Wasn't she one of your friends when you were younger Amity?" He asked, looking at Amity across the table. Luz saw her nodded her head, "Yeah, she was," She said in a small tone. Luz frowned a bit. She knew why Amity looked so down and she didn't like it. She heard Alador snicker a bit, making Luz focus her attention on him. "Well, I'm not surprised she got tired of you, this one does tend to get a little annoying doesn't she," He tried to joke, pointing at the youngest Blight. Luz furrowed her eyebrows a bit, she wanted to lash out at him but held it back.

"No, she doesn't. I could never get annoyed of her. Amity is actually the best friend I've ever had," She said, looking over at Amity. She could see her look up and give her a small smile, which she returned. "Well, isn't that sweet," She heard another voice say, she looked across the other side of the table and saw Odalia giving her a sweet smirk. Those were the first words Luz had heard her say all night. "Sure, I guess it is," Alador mumbled, taking a sip of his water. A few seconds of silence went by, Luz looked at each of the family members. Edric and Emira seemed to stay silent, they had nothing to say. Odalia was staring down at the table, taking small bites of her food. Amity picked at the food on her plate, she didn't have an appetite right now.

Luz took a couple of bites as well, enjoying her food. She went to take a sip of water when Alador asked another question. "What about a boyfriend, got one of those yet? Amity's always had trouble with boys for some reason" He asked. Luz choked on her water a bit, coughing a couple of times. She looked over at the twins, she could tell they were holding back a laugh. She looked back at Amity, who also looked like she was about to wheeze out a laugh. Luz cleared her throat a little more. "Uh, no sir..." She said her voice in a high pitch. "Though I'm not sure why Amity has trouble, every boy in school drops down on their knees for her," Luz said in a snarky tone. She looked over to her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow.

Amity chuckled out a bit at Luz. She kicked Luz's shin under the table and smile sarcastically at her, but not making it too obvious. Luz shut her eyes tight for a bit, taking in the pain. But she eventually let out a sigh and faced her plate again. "Well, that's surprising Amity, I would've thought you were the quiet type," He spoke quietly, taking another sip of his water. Amity's snarky smile turned into a frown after that sentence. Luz saw and turned back to Mr. Blight. "She's actually quite popular, everyone always greets her in the halls and stuff," Luz said with a smile, defending Amity. Alador was very backhanded with his words, Luz knew that they affected Amity. She knew that there was physical abuse, but she didn't know if verbal was involved too. It seemed like it to her.

"Is that so, how come you've never told me Amity?" He asked. Amity put her fork down and put her hands in her lap. "Well, you never really ask me about my life do you?" She said, hints of sarcasm in her voice. She could see the twins perk up in her peripheral vision. Mrs. Blight looked up as well, she gave off a look of confusion. Luz's eyes widened a bit, she didn't expect Amity to snap; especially now. Alador furrowed his eyebrows, his once smile disappeared. "Amity, honey, don't speak that way to your father. We have a guest here," Odalia told her daughter, putting a hand on her arm. Amity shook it off and stood up from her seat, everyone had put their utensils down and looked at her as she did that. "Amity, sit down. This is very rude, we have your friend here," Alador said. Luz just looked between the two Blights, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't such an ass," She said, making everyone let out a tiny gasp. Alador stood up as well, his chair made a loud creak as it slid across the wood floor. "Watch your mouth, or I might just have to shut it for you," He said, his voice took a louder tone. Amity furrowed her eyebrows a bit more, she was furious and that was for sure. "You're a sorry excuse of a father," She said, straight in his face. Luz saw Alador snap, he pushed his chair back and it made a loud thud as it fell on the floor. Alador made his way over to his daughter, his breathing was heavy an d his face was red with anger. 

Luz didn't know what came over her, but she reacted quickly. She got up out of her chair and stood in front of Amity, almost like a bodyguard. Alador stopped in front of Luz, you can tell he was about to pounce. Luz could see the twins stand up in the corner of her eye while Odalia stayed sitting, evaluating everything that was happening. "Step out of the way, she needs to learn some respect!" He spat out. Luz didn't move though, she stood her ground. In a way, she felt like some sort of Knight, saving the princess. But as quickly as Luz felt unstoppable, she was immediately brought down. He had aggressively pushed Luz out of the way, her head it the wall next to her. She was sure there was a crack that could be heard, but maybe it was just the wall.

"Luz!" She could hear Amity exclaimed. Luz looked up, her vision was blurry but she could clearly make out the foggy figure of Alador in front of her. "Don't think for a second you can cross my path! You're a lowlife, nothing but scum. Much worse will come if you ever come to my house or near my daughter again!" He yelled out to her. Luz didn't know what to do, her breathing grew heavy and her vision was clouded. She knew she had to protect Amity, but did she even have the strength to. She was on the ground, panicking, and her head hurt like hell. Maybe Alador was right, she was nobody important.

'No, you can't think like that, especially now,' Luz thought in her head. Luz closed her eyes a bit and let out a couple of deep breaths. "Stop it! She's hurt!" Amity yelled out. Alador didn't seem to care though. He grabbed Amity by the wrist, she let out a tiny yelp as his nails cut into her skin. "What do you care, she just your 'friend'...unless she's much more?" He questioned. Amity felt her breath shorten, he knew. "You should never keep secrets from me Amity, what...you don't trust your dad?" His voice took a sweeter tone, but you could still tell there were hints of sarcasm in his voice. "You're sick," She said coldly. Alador's fake smile turned into a mad expression again as he pushed Amity down to the ground.

Her side hit the cold floor, but she didn't mind it. Amity crawled her way to Luz, holding Luz's head against her. Amity could see the line of blood that came down from just atop of her forehead, she must have hit it pretty hard. "Hey Luz, can you hear me," She softly whispered into her ear. Luz just mumbled a bit, indicating a yes. Amity felt the tears weld up in her eyes, but she knew she couldn't cry. She had to be strong right now, for Luz and for herself. She wasn't going to let her dad hurt anyone else in her life, especially not the only person she had loved in a long time. Amity faced back to her dad, who stood tall in front of them. His hair was disheveled now and his suit was a wrinkled mess.

"If you're going to do anything, don't hurt her...please," Amity pleaded. She heard a chuckle come from her dad. "What? scared your little girlfriend is gonna die...trust me, she won't if she's strong enough," He said as he got closer to the girl's face. Amity furrowed her eyebrows, and spit straight in his face. Alador wiped it off, his breathing heavy. "You're a disgrace to this family Amity. You really think I want my daughter to be nothing but a faggot, you are worthless!" He yelled. A tear rolled down Amity's cheek. This was nothing she hadn't heard before, but for some reason, the words cut deeper this time. Maybe it was the fact that he had hurt Luz or that she was just thrown on the ground, or maybe it was because it was true. Amity couldn't protect Luz, she couldn't even protect herself. When has she done anything in her life other than hurt people? 

"That's enough!" She heard a voice shout, Amity's attention was focused on Edric now. He tackled Alador to the ground, holding him by the collar. She could see Edric punch him a couple of times before Emira came over to the 2 girls and covered them. "Get off me boy!" Alador shouted as he pushed Edric off of him, making him tumble on the floor a bit. Alador got up, facing towards his son. "Not you too, my only son," He hissed out. Amity could see Edric started backing up a bit as he was still on the floor. Amity looked away, she didn't want to see what would happen next. She held Luz tightly to her, she could feel the girl in the arms tense up a bit as well. Emira stood guard of the 2.

Then, there was a loud clang.

Amity and Luz flinched, they didn't want to know what had happened. "Amity, get out of here!" A voice said. Amity looked up to see her mom with a silver platter in her hand and her father on the ground, he seemed to be knocked out cold. Amity took sight of the horrific scene in front of her right now. Luz was hurt in her arms, Emira and Edric both looked like they had seen a ghost, and her mom had just hit her husband in the head with a piece of metal. It was all too much for her right now. "Well, what are you waiting for...don't worry, we'll find a way for you to get your things," Emira said, sticking out her hand for Amity to take. Of course, Amity did. She set down Luz against the wall so she could stand up. "Luz, can you walk, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Luz mumbled a bit, "Y-yeah, I think so..." She was finally able to let out. Luz brought a hand to her head, slightly rubbing it. She felt the blood on her fingers as she touched the part where the gash was. She could see Amity stick her hand out. She wiped the blood off, taking the hand. She stood up, feeling a little dizzy. "Here, drink some water," Amity said, picking up her cup and giving it to Luz. The girl took sips of it before finally feeling a little better than before. "Come on, you have to go before he wakes up again," Emira said. "B-but what about you guys?" Amity asked. Edric put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about us little sister, we'll be fine," He reassured. Amity took their word for it, the twins were always able to take care of themselves.

Amity then looked over to her mom. She said nothing but gave a simple nod. Amity looked down, to see her dad stirring around a bit. Her eyes widened as she faced Luz, who had the same expression. "Go now!" Edric screamed out. They had no second thoughts. Luz grabbed Amity by her arm and ran out, slamming the door behind them. They ran down the driveway and to the gates. Amity quickly put in the code, but there was a crash just above the driveway. She looked up to see the door smashed, a hole right in the center where her dad had probably punched it. She panicked, but eventually, the gates creaked open and they were able to get outside of them.

They ran a couple of houses down. Amity's dress did slow her down a bit, but she kept pushing through it. After a while they Luz had stopped and bent over, putting her hands on her knees and taking in deep breaths. Her head hurt and she still felt nauseous, but she knew that she had to get away. She looked up to see how Amity was doing, she was hunched over as well. Luz could hear her unsteady breathing and a couple of sniffles that came from her. "Amity..." she let out with her deep breaths. She didn't hear a response, instead, she heard her let out a sob. Luz was quick to react, she stood up straight and headed over to Amity, holding the Blight in her arms.

Amity leaned into the touch, her head buried deep into Luz's blue sweatshirt. "Amity, it's alright now, we got away...and you're safe with me," Luz comforted. Amity hiccuped a bit from her uneven breathing. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, the scene was too familiar. Middle of the trees, Amity crying in Luz's arms, Luz trying her best to comfort her. Amity had slowed her breathing down a bit. "I-It's not that..." She stuttered. Luz was confused, "What do you mean?" She asked. Amity lifted her head from Luz's chest, wiping the tears from her face. "I mean, that I w-wasn't able to protect you and m-maybe he was right-" Amity went on before she was cut off by the girl in front of her.

"Amity I'm fine, look, we're here and safe," She tried to reassure. Amity looked down and shook her head, "No, you aren't, you're hurt because of me. He was right...I am worthless, I can't do anything right," She sobbed out as she clutched her dress. Luz was stuck in place, she didn't know what to say. 'Come on Noceda, she needs you right now!' She scolded herself in her head. Luz eventually gained her conscience back, putting a hand on Amity's shoulder. "Amity...look at me, please," She said softly. Amity sniffled a bit as she looked up, being met by the soft smile of her girlfriend. Luz leaned in and kissed Amity, it was soft and loving. Amity's lips were salty from the tears, but she didn't mind. Luz had pulled away after a couple of seconds. 

Luz had wiped a couple of more tears from her cheeks. "Amity, you have done more for me than anyone else in my life. And this didn't happen because of you, he did it, it wasn't your fault. Trust me, I'm fine. I might have a small migraine tomorrow, but not like anything I haven't felt before," Luz chuckled out. A small smile appeared on the Blight's face, along with a tiny giggle. "There's the Amity Blight I know!" Luz exclaimed quietly, which only caused Amity to laugh a little more. After a couple of minutes, Amity faced Luz again and gave her a smile before embracing her in a hug. Luz tensed up a bit but eventually hugged her back tightly.

"You aren't worthless Amity, you are far from it. Believe me when I say you are perfect," Luz said. Amity felt tears weld up in her eyes again, but they weren't sad. Instead, they were tears of joy. If someone else had said that to Amity, she wouldn't have believed them. She would have laughed and said they're crazy. But hearing it come from Luz made it seem true. At least she was good enough for someone. Amity had hugged her a little tighter than before, "Thank you," She said.

They pulled apart after a while, "Alright, we had a rough night, you can come to wash up at my house and we can watch movies all night. Does that sound good?" She asked with a gleaming smile. "That sounds great Luz," Amity said. Luz grabbed a hold of Amity's hand and started walking towards her house. Amity laid her head on Luz's shoulder as they walked, "I love you," She said sweetly. Luz smiled to herself, "I love you too, mi amor," Luz said as they continued walking. 

The 2 didn't exactly have a plan for the future, but they were sure they would figure it out eventually. One thing was for sure though, that Alador Blight wouldn't be able to even catch a glance at the Blight. They would both make sure of that. Amity wouldn't want it any other way. She was sure her family would be alright, they are always good at caring for themselves. She didn't have any worries, right now, all she wanted to do was walk back safely. Amity didn't exactly know what to call home anymore, because Blight Manor definitely wasn't it. Maybe, Luz was her home, yeah that was it, she was at Home with Luz.

So, the 2 walked back to the Noceda residence. They walked until the broken doors of Blight Manor were just a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And It's over. I just want to say really quick, make sure to keep yourself safe during these times, there have currently been riots all around the US, and are becoming very violent. Just be sure to keep yourself and your loved ones safe and around. I love you all, until next time. ~ neo <3


End file.
